


Hueco Mundo!

by mikiolip



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikiolip/pseuds/mikiolip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo joins Aizen and his espada and try's to cope with it all. !WARNING! may contain spoilers to the chapters. This is now a Ichibel or HaliIchi Rating has gone up. Slight ooc, Because I didn't make up the characters. I really suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey mikiolip here with another Bleach story, I have dyslexia so if things are spelled wrong or the grammar is used incorrectly I do apologize. Please enjoy the story and review. Have fun reading :)  
....................................................................................

Ichigo has been running away for what seemed like hours with Neliel on his back clinging for dear life. Ichigo was currently running away from a strait faced, powerful enemy known as Ulquiorra who was slowly chasing after him. Ichigo was lost, there was no denying that, so lost in fact that he ran strait into a corner. Ichigo couldn't move, he was shocked and scared, he could here Ulquiorra's foot steps and knew this was it. Ichigo placed Neliel on the floor, drew his sword and turned to the enemy ready to defend himself.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's a honor to have you in our home. There is no need to run or fight, please follow me to my throne room. We can discus the situation like civilized beings." Aizen's voice came from behind Ulquiorra. Ichigo's eyes widened as Ulquiorra steps aside to let Aizen come into view.

"How stupid do you think I am? I'm not just going to blindly fallow you into some trap!" Ichigo yelled Still clutching to his zanpakuto.

"Come Kurosaki you honestly think I would try to set up a trap for some one who is already backed into a corner. No my dear boy," Aizen chuckled. "I will even let you keep your zanpakuto and let you put on that hollow mask of your's if you fell more comfortable with it on. I simply wish to speak with you, alone, non of my espada's will be there. It will be just you and I. Also I will not have my zanpakuto on me, sound fair?" Aizen asked while holding his hand out to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide from his masters kindness but said nothing, trusting his judgments. Ichigo's eyes were also wide, he was shocked. 'did Aizen really trust his own strength so much that he could take me on without his zanpakuto?' Ichigo didn't like this, he was trapped behind sturdy strong walls and two very powerfully strong beings. He quickly glanced down at Nel who was clutching desperately to his hakama pant leg. Ichigo could tell she was terrified by the way she was trembling. He didn't blame her she was small and weak there was no way for her to get out of this without Ichigo's help.

"Time is running out Kurosaki my kindness will not last forever, all of your friends are fighting my espada as we speak, one word from me and they will use there real strength to end them. All I want to do is talk, is there something wrong with that?" Aizen asked getting impatient.

"Fine! I will come with you to talk, but I am bringing Nel with me and she will not be hurt." Ichigo declared.

Aizen looks down at the little green trembling child holding Ichigo's leg. "Why Neliel, I apologize I didn't recognize you sooner. Why in Hueco Mundo do you resemble a child?" Aizen asked with curiosity spilling from his voice.

"Wha' is Lord Aizen-sama talkin' 'bout? Nel has always been a child." Neliel states with a trembling voice.

Aizen chuckles, turns his back and says. "Very well Kurosaki, she may join us and I will not harm her in anyway. this way fallow me." Aizen begins to walk way with Ichigo cautiously fallowing behind.

The whole way was quiet, Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the back of Aizen's head for a second. A few minutes past and they stopped at two large doors. Aizen pushed them open and walked threw them gesturing Ichigo to fallow with his hands, which Ichigo did. Aizen walked right up to the head of the room and sat on a large throne. He placed his elbow on the throne's arm and rested his head on his hands smiling down at Ichigo expectantly. Ichigo quickly looked around the room and behind him to the doors that some how closed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Ichigo asked impatiently, his eyes fixed on Aizen studying his every move.

"I want you to join me and my fellow espada." Aizen waited a bit loving the shocked expression on Ichigo's face before continuing. "Of cores you will be ranked pretty high, but you would first have to fight to see just were we can put you. I'm thinking placing you as my number zero..." Aizen changed his hands positions to bring his index finger to just under his lips. "how about it?" Ichigo says nothing, just stairs daggers at Aizen ridiculous request. giving him a 'do you honestly think I will say yes?' look. "Listen Ichigo, I know you don't like me very much. and with what Soul Society probably told you about me I don't blame you, not at all. If you would please calm down and listen to what I have to say then maybe you will see that I'm not the enemy here. So, will you listen to me?"

Ichigo continues to say nothing. Eyes still defiant, but he slowly lower his sword. "fine I will listen to what you have to say. But make it quick and to the point I have important things to do."

Aizen chuckles "But of cores Ichigo." Aizen's smile left his face as he suddenly became serious. "Ichigo. Tell me, what has soul society told you about me?"

"They told me you pretended to kill your self so you could sneak into the central 46, kill every one there and take control... And now you made an army of super powerful dudes so you can kill every one in Karakura town, to make a key to get to the 0th division..."

"Well that's only partly true. You see I did not like the fact that every one in soul society is all split up and the strong bully the weak even though the "weak" in this case the 4th division, has saved them more times than anyone can count. I was trying to get all the Captains to work together. the only one who seamed to realize this was The 4th division's Captain, Unohana. Also the head Captain Yamamoto's ways of thinking are all wrong. You see how fast he was to announce The Kuchiki girls death penalty. there was no trial held, Rukia did not get to say a word to defend her self. not to mention all the times they moved her execution date. And now they have announced Orihime Inoue as a traitor." Aizen and Ichigo were staring at each other for a long time before Aizen spoke once again. "Also I was never planing on killing the humans in Karakura town, I was simply going to use there souls to make a key to the 0th division, like you heard, But I was planing on putting them back safely into there bodies once I was done."

"You can do that?" Ichigo asked utterly stunned. 'I didn't know that was thing.' Ichigo thought.

Aizen chuckled yet again. "My scientist Szayel has been working on it for some time now and he is almost done. You see I have never once hurt you or your friends, But soul society on the other had has. If not physically then most definitely mentally. Not to mentioned lied to you, not only them but your father and Kisuke Urahara."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Don't you think its strange that you a human would have Soul Reaper powers. Has that thought never crossed your mind?" Aizen leaned in. When Ichigo didn't say anything Aizen continued. "Your father was a Soul Reaper, Ichigo. He was a captain of the 10th division. His full name is Isshin Shiba." Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden Information he was given.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. My father was a captain... and a Shiba? He was part of the Shiba clan-I'm apart of the Shiba clan?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"I understand if you don't believe me. But just remember Ichigo, I have not once told you a lie. There is a lot of things you do not yet know about your family, or your self. But if you do stay here I will give you as much information as I possibly can. I will also give you a warm place to stay, warm food, train you, and treat you as one of my own. Like i do with all the other espadas. And as I promised I will let all of your friends go home safely. Do we have a deal?" Aizen reached his hand out to Ichigo. Ichigo continued to look down at his feet not looking up still in shock by all the information he was given. "You may take your time in answering, but remember as we speak my espadas are attacking your friends and if I do not tell them to stop I'm afraid they might act without my permission and quite possibly injure your friends. Or kill them."

Ichigo looked up at Aizens face to see any hint of secrets or lies but he found non. He also knew that his espada would kill his friends if they were not told to stop attacking. Ichigo looked at Aizen's hand then at his own. he shut his eyes tight. after more thinking he opened them up, walked over to Aizen took his hand and slowly spoke. "Alright. I will join you... Aizen." A huge smile spread across Aizen's face as he stood up still holding onto Ichigo's hand.

"A wise decision Ichigo. I will call in one of the arrancars to show you to your room." Aizen said letting go of Ichigo's hand. Aizen pushed a small button beside his chair and simply waited taking a seat once again.

"Wait. whats going to happen to Nel?" Ichigo asked obviously concerned about the little arrancar. Aizen was always impressed on how fast the boy could make friends with anyone. he pondered on the question for a little bit before stating.

"Do not worry about Neliel, I will locate Pesche and Dondochakka and we will discuss what to do with them. no harm will come to ether of them. like I said 'your friends will return home safe and unharmed.' you do not need to worry. Also as my arrancar takes you to your room I will send word out for your friends to go home safely." As soon as Aizen finished that sentience a quick knock came to the door. "Come in." A female arrancar entered the room and quickly went on one kneed bowing at her mater.

"Aizen-sama you called?" The girl spoke. Her black hair was put in pig tails and she had her hollow mask on her right eye along with her hollow hole.

"Yes Loly I want you to take Ichigo Kurosaki to his room. The new one we just put in. and i would like you to past on to every arrancar and espada that the intruders along with Orihime Inoue will be sent home unharmed." Loly's eye widened.

"B-But lord Aizen they not only infiltrated far in Hueco Mundo, but they have also killed two arrancars. and we are just going to let them go?"

"We will be sad of the arrancars deaths, and I understand your confusion Loly but i know what I am saying and you will obey. Tell the others to let them go and escort Ichigo to his new room." Aizen's eyes never left Loly's and his smile never left his ace ether. But Loly looked terrified as if he had just yelled and threatened her.

"Y-Yes, A-Aizen-sama. I will let the others know. Please, follow me Kurosaki-sun." Loly got up and quickly moved out of the room with Ichigo following. Before he left the room he glanced back at Aizen who's face barley changed, his smile was still large and there was only warmed and compaction in his eyes directed to Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't help but smile back just before he left.  
..............................................................

End of first chapter. please let me know if there is any spelling mistakes or the grammar was used poorly. I don't know if i made Ichigo agree way to quickly i just sort of wanted that little bit to get over with so i can continue the rest of the story with out having to worry about it. But hey, let me know. I will add the next chapter as soon as i think it is ready. hopefully it will not take to long. Alright have a good one. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the second chapter to Hueco Mundo, Just a reminder I have slight dyslexia and if there is problems like spelling or grammar please let me know... but please be kind I would hate to get 'hate' mail. Enjoy.

Ichigo walked just behind the arrancar, now known as Loly, looking at his surroundings making a mental map on how to get around just encase. Ichigo didn't notice Loly look at him from time to time. Loly stopped abruptly turned very fast and threw a punch at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly blocked it with his sword that was on his back and he looked at her curiously. his face held no anger he was just very surprised at the sudden attack from the little girl. She looked up at him then down at her fist, then she drew back and ran in another direction. leaving a very confused Ichigo standing in the hallways of Hueco Mundo.

He looked around and started walking in the direction she ran to. he peaked around the corner to see if he could see her. But no one was there. he was once again lost in this castle, his mental map not helping him at all. He tried to see if he could find his room on his own...'oh that's a great idea.' Ichigo thought sarcastically. But Ichigo had no other choice, so he just kept on walking down the halls. Every now and again he would see doors but every time he tried to open them they would be locked... 'No surprise there.'

All of a sudden Ichigo hears a door open somewhere close. He turns to the direction of the noise and stopped dead in his tracks. there standing just in front of him was a tall muscular espada he has come to know all to well. Ichigo can't help but just look at the man who was also looking at him with no expectation on his face.

"Hey there berry I thought I recognized that spiritual pressure. I herd ya joined our side." The espada grinned revealing his whit sharp teeth. Ichigo gulped. He knew this man loved to fight and at the moment he didn't really want to fight, but he also wouldn't run away from one. Ichigo just stood his ground. When the espada didn't get a response he growled. "Fucking answer when someone talks to you damn it!"

"What do you want me to say grimmjow. Yes I have joined Aizens side and I'm so damn loyal I would lie down my damn life for him at any moment." Ichigo said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Grimmjow shook his head and started to walk way. Ichigo just stood there, until Grimmjow turned suddenly and half yelled "WELL? are you going to FUCKING FOLLOW ME OR WHAT!?" Grimmjow was clearly pissed off and it was well written all over his face.

"Where?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. Grimmjow crunched his face together and was suddenly right in font of Ichigo grabbing his shihakusho's caller.

"To your FUCKING room were the hell do you think. That bitch who was escorting you to your room left you in the hall without telling you right? Well I decided to be a FUCKING gentlemen and show you. Now shut the FUCK up and come with me." Grimmjow dragged poor Ichigo bye his caller in the direction of his supposed room. "You have no fucking clue just how pissed off I am that I can't try to kill you. But you know what? I really want to see that fucking mask of your's again. So once you get all settled in, We WILL have another fight... no holding back, and I will win. I don't give a fuck if Aizen want me to fight you or not. I will. End of story." Grimmjow stopped in front of a door kicked it open and threw Ichigo in. "And you better be FUCKING ready when I do. strawberry." Ichigo was about to yell at grimmjow about the use of his name when Grimmjow slammed the door leaving Ichigo alone in his new room.

Ichigo looked around. everything was white. White walls, white doors, a white dresser, a white king sized bed. everything. Ichigo sighed. He got up and walked over to the small window on the far wall looking down into Los Noches. the white sands, The black sky, and the big white crescent moon. Ichigo wondered for a moment if the moon ever changed but that thought quickly left his head as someone knocked on his door. Ichigo slowly walked over to the door and very slowly opened it to see the young arrancar girl standing there with a blush on her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I did that to you before and left you. Myself and Menoly will be the ones taking care of you for now on." Loly not once looked up at Ichigo. Ichigo assumed she was just shy or embarrassed about before and simply said.

"No worry. Although I am confused as to why you did that but what ever. besides someone else showed me the way." Ichigo scoffed at that last sentence.

"I wanted to see how strong you were... Then I got scared you would attack me so I ran... Why didn't you?" Loly finally lifted her head to look at Ichigo in the eyes.

"Well to be honest, I was thinking about it if you made another move but you just ran. I guess I was just confused. Man word gets around here fast. I mean Grimmjow already knows I joined Aizens side. did you tell every one that all my friends are going to be let go and that I'm staying here?" Ichigo asked.

"N-No i just ran off to my room right after I did that to you. Oh my god! I guess I should go tell a messenger before anything happens and I get in big trouble!" Loly took off like a light and was gone in an instant. Ichigo closed the door and was more than confused as he walked over to his new bed. 'How the hell did Grimmjow know about that then... And now that i think about it. how the hell did he know Loly left me in the hallways all alone. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!' Ichigo though as he placed his zanpakuto beside his bed. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes. 'Oh god what have i gotten myself into now?' Ichigo covered his eyes with his hands and tried to drift of into sleep land.  
.........................................................................

"Lord Aizen, What are we going to do about Kurosaki's human body? We can not possibly leave it behind." Ulquiorra asked.

"I would like for you to go and retrieve it. I need you to get his body bring it back here and all without anyone noticing or sensing you. and if someone dose I would like you to deal with the situation. do you understand?" Aizen looked over to Ulquiorra. "Oh but try not to kill who ever might see you. I am one to keep a promise as best as I can. But you and I both know you would be as careless as to get notice... Am I wrong Ulquiorra?"

"You are not wrong my lord. I will retrieve his Human body without anyone noticing and the boys body will be unharmed. I will take my leave then." Ulquiorra swiftly walked over to the door and pushed it open with no trouble. As soon as he left the room he was about to open up a garganta when a voice interrupted him.

"Where are ya off to Ulqui?" A very tall espada asked.

"I was sent on a mission by Lord Aizen to retrieve Kurosaki's human body. and please so not use slang when pronouncing my name. if you must address me, use the whole Annunciation. Noritora." Ulquiorra calmly stated.

"Oh right I remember hearing hes going ta be on our side now... Want me ta join ya and get ride of anyone who gets in the way?" Noritora leaned over Ulquiorra as if trying to intimidate him.

"No Aizen as asked me to do this without anyone noticing my presences. No one should get in the way. And with you along every one will know we were there. I will do this on my own." Ulquiorra opened up the garganta and walked threw it. He appeared in the human world and quickly hid his spiritual pressure. He located Ichigo's old home by following his left over reiatsu. he sonidoed over to a small house that said. "Kurosaki clinic." and looked in every window until he found a room that contained the orange haired boy he was looking for. He opened the window and stepped inside.

"W-W-WHO ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ichigo's body yelled. Ulquiorra was shocked. He didn't expect the body to be able to move on its own.

"My name is Ulquiorra and i have come for Ichigo's body. Who or what are you?" Ulquiorra asked the scared teen.

"I don't have to answer to you. but since you asked so nicely I will tell you. I am the great and wounder full Kon. I keep Ichigo's body safe when he is not around. And I will not let you take his body." Kon spoke loud and pointed to his chest. Ulquiorra however was not impressed and very quickly, knowing what to do, punched Ichigo's body in the stomach making Kon spite out his self from Ichigo. Ulquiorra picked up the green pill and crushed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I highly doubt any one would mind I did that. He is just a soul candy." Ulquiorra picked up ichigo's body created a garganta and left for Hueco Mundo. Once he got back he placed the body in front of Aizen and waited his further if any instructions.

"Very good. I hope there was no interruptions?" Aizen asked Ulquiorra as if he already knew what happened.

"No one important saw me. Just a soul candy of which I took care of."

"Very good. take Ichigo's body to Szayel and then lead Ichigo there. we are going to make him an official member of the espadas." Aizen dismissed Ulquiorra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo second chapter done. Yay. again tell me if anything is wrong with it or if you like it. I love reviews and I love you guys for liking this. Keep telling me some parings if you want any i have not yet decided if I want any. but a lot of people want Ichigo and halibel so maybe I'm going to do like a voting thing... I don't know we will see. anyway bye until next time. Oh and if I was not to clear or if anyone got confused. Yes Kon died. I'm so sorry for the people who really like that character.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so every one wants IchiBell. So It will be. I can't promise it will be good. never wrote a romance between a man and a women. Once again I got dyslexia sorry if shit is spelled wrong or wrong use of grammar. also if I get anyone's personality's wrong, I am so very sorry. enjoy.

Ichigo woke with a jolt when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, he expected to see Loly or even that other girl she told him about but was surprised when he was met with with green expressionless eyes staring back at him.

"I am here to escort you to Szayel's lab. Follow me." Ulquiorra simply says and walks away.

"W-Wait." Ichigo stammers quickly grabbing his zanpakuto and follows Ulquiorra in the hallway. "Why are we going to... Who's Szayel?" Ichigo asks.

"...the eighth espada. He is the scientist here in Hueco Mundo..." Ulquiorra informs Ichigo. They continued to walk in silence until Ulquiorra opens a door, pushes Ichigo threw, then he proceeds to walk away. Ichigo looks around the room until his eyes fall upon a pink haired man looking right at him and smiling.

"Oh, Ichigo is it? Nice to meet you my name is Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel introduced himself while running his fingers threw his hair and tilting his head back. Ichigo's eyes flickered down to the table located in the middle of the room and noticed his human body.

"Why is my body here?" Ichigo pointed over to his body with a dumb expression on his face. Szayel looked down at Ichigo's human body and placed his hand on the top of his head.

"We are going to make you into a espada. If you wouldn't mind going back into your body, please." Ichigo hesitantly walked over to his body, picked it up and stepped inside. Once he was in his human body Szayel patted the table indicating for Ichigo to lie down. Once again Ichigo was hesitant but did as he was told.

"Uhh. Will this hurt?" Ichigo finally asked. Szayel merely smirked and quickly injected Ichigo with a needle.

"Only a little." Ichigo caught him say just before a shock surged threw his body going to just around his caller bone, Ichigo passed out after feeling heat where the pain used to be.

in what seemed like seconds, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. His whole body ached but the area that hurt the most was right under his caller bone. He brought his shaky hand up to touch the pained area but froze when his fingers passed thew and he quickly drew his hand back. Ichigo bolted up and realized he was in his new room. he made a bee line to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes flew open as he gaped at himself. He was wearing his soul reaper uniform which Ichigo thought was odd, but it looked very beat up. He was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. But there was two new things that Ichigo was shocked to see. there just under his caller bone was a hollow hole, his hollow mask was barely missing his left eye and clung to the left side of his face. It looked different, instead of his usual hollow mask he has come to recognize, there was a large horn and the markings were not spikes going across it was a strip of black going down to the edge of his mask. Ichigo was more than surprised and nearly screamed when he heard a low chuckle from the door way.

"I see you have woken up." Aizen said with his usual smirk. Ichigo didn't say anything he just stared at Aizen with big wide eyes. "We have successfully transformed you into an espada, Ichigo." Aizen continued. "And when you are fully rested and have energy I would like for you to fight my espada Halibel. I have already spoken to her and she is willing to put you to your limit and see what number you are best as. So rest up Ichigo. This will take place tomorrow. I will send in Loly or Menoly to give you food, So eat up, and rest well and get ready for tomorrows training." Aizen began to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Yes Ichigo? What is it?"

"Why does my mask look different? There are many things I would like to ask but I think this is the only question I can conjugate at the moment." Ichigo asked Aizen letting go of his uniform.

"Ah yes, I asked Szayel about that. He informed me that, that is what your hollow mask would have looked like if you accepted him from the beginning. But instead you had to force the hollow into submission. He never really gave you all his strength. But now that you are an espada you are one and the same. So now the hollow has given you full control. Making you a very powerful being, Ichigo. do you understand?" Aizen explained.

"Y-Yeah, I got most of it anyway. Okay... Alright... Yeah I guess that makes sense." Ichigo's mind started to wonder trying to cope with it all.

"Alright if you have any further questions let me know. For now you should rest, I will be in my room." Aizen walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ichigo walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He glanced over to Zangetsu and sighed.

'At least you still look the same.' Ichigo was about to close his eyes and let the sweet world of sleep take him, when he heerd a faint knock on his door. He straitened up and spoke loud making himself clear. "Come in." A heart beat later a girl with blond spiky hair and a hollow mask and hole on her right eye entered the room with a tray of human food. She brought it over to Ichigo a placed it on a table he failed to notice until now.

"H-Here is your food... K-Kurosaki-sun. I-I was told to stay until you have had a bite... At l-least. My name is Menoly." Menoly's eyes never met Ichigo's and she was staring at her feet the whole time. Ichigo shrugged picked up the chop sticks and brought a couple of rice grains to his lips and chomped down. He chewed and swallowed it. He looked over to Menoly.

"You can go no-" Ichigo's stomach started rumbling and quivering and he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After which he felt terrible, He sat in front of the toilet just in case he had to vomit once again. Menoly quickly ran in to the bathroom and handed Ichigo a strange green looking meat. Ichigo looked up at Menoly raising an eye brow in confusion.

"This should make you feel better. You must eat it." Menoly quickly explained. Ichigo reluctantly took a bight of the green meat. His eyes widened and his irises narrowed. He took a huge bight of the meat again and quickly finished it. 'That was the best thing I have ever had in my entire life.' Ichigo thought.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked Menoly.

"I-It was um. It was uh. A-A lesser hollow."

"..."

"A what?" Ichigo shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

Menoly didn't say anything and just looked away.

Ichigo felt as if he was going to throw up again when he realized what exactly he just ate. Ichigo wanted to throw up just to get that stuff out of his stomach. But the hollow meat was making him feel better than he has felt in days and he felt his energy come back quickly. Ichigo stood up, He looked over at Menoly who was cowering in the corner of the room away from Ichigo's potential wrath. Ichigo sighed and left the bathroom to sit on his bed.

"It tasted so good." Ichigo mumbled more to himself than anything. Menoly bowed and quickly left the room.

When Ichigo was once again alone in his room he laid down on the bed and tried his best to rest. Ichigo was to exhausted to give a crap about what he ate and decided to ignore the hunger for more from his stomach. An hour or two passed and Ichigo could not find sleep. So he got up, grabbed his zanpakuto and left his room to go and train.

Ichigo wandered through the halls of Los Notches and cursed himself. "I should have called in Loly or Menoly to help me get around... Damn it!" Ichigo nearly yelled. "And why the hell are those two always so damn scared of me anyway. I'm not going to hurt them. I didn't do anything to them to make them think I would anyway." Ichigo continued his journey of the hopes that he would find some where to train... or do anything in this boring place. When all of a sudden he caught sight of brown hair moving slowly around a corner. 'Yes!' Ichigo thought. 'Finally, maybe that guy can help me.'

Ichigo quickly ran to try and catch up to the man he saw but stopped in his tracks. The guy he was following was talking to a beautiful women with blond hair and teal blue eyes. Her skin was tanned, Ichigo noticed. There was a pink square on her back with a hilt coming out of it. Which he automatically assumed was her zanpakuto. Ichigo's mouth went dry he couldn't take his eyes off the women and was looking at her body. The way she stood, the way her hands where folded just below her chest. Her collar covered most of her face and that bothered Ichigo. He very much would like to see all of her face. Though he knew she would be beautiful, He still longed to see her. His eyes trailed up to her eyes again but he froze again when he saw them look at him. She held her hand up to the man she was talking to and she jerked her head in Ichigo's direction. The man turned around and looked at Ichigo with lazy gray eyes. He rubbed the back of his head lazily and walked away from the women.

Ichigo couldn't move mostly from embarrassment. He was shocked by her beauty and didn't move until he noticed her walked casually over to him. She was right in front of him when she finally spoke.

"Hello. My name is Halibel, You are Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?" Ichigo could only nod. Halibel continued. "We are not scheduled to fight until tomorrow when you are fully recovered from your transformation. Is there something you would like?" Halibel asked.

"N-No I was just bored and wanted to find something to do for fun... I was going to go train but I got lost." Ichigo confessed.

"I see, well I'm afraid you have been confined to your room until tomorrow when I will come to get you. If you would follow me back to your room." halibel walked in the direction Ichigo came from, she didn't even look to see if he would follow. But Ichigo was no fool, he followed her without a word.

Wanting to make conversation with Halibel he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"..."

"That was stark. the number One espada. He is lazy but quit strong. I'm not so sure you would find pleasure talking with him, he usually keeps to himself." Halibel fell silent once again.

"Your not much of a talking are you." Ichigo asked after a minute or two of silent walking.

"You will find that most of the espadas are quiet. There are the occasional espadas who find joy from always having conversation. Such as Noritora or Grimmjow who never cease talking, or yelling... Here we are. I will come tomorrow early to fight you. be ready and stay in your room until then." Halibel left without so much as a good bye. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her figure walking away.

When Ichigo retreated back into his room he slumped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Okay Ichigo, get a grip. stop thinking about her.' Ichigo tried his best to think of someone, anyone ells but every time who ever it was they would eventually turn into Halibel. eventually Ichigo gave up and just started thinking about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, her eyes. Ichigo started thinking of her far to much that he noticed a little problem occurring in his nether region. He quickly glanced down and groaned. 'Well that's something that doesn't happen very often.' Ichigo noted. No matter what he thought of nothing would make it go away. Ichigo gave up and decided to take care of the matter in the bathroom.

...

"Urahara we have to at least try and get him back. Ichigo would do the same for use and you know it!" Renji yelled at Urahara.

"Yes I know that Renji-Kun but my recourse say that he is in no danger and seems to be there willingly. Even if we go there to retrieve him and he tells use he wants to stay how will you react." Urahara tried to calm down the shinigami in his living room.

"Kurosaki-Kun risked his life to save mine even though every one in soul society branded me a traitor. I agree with Renji-Kun, I can't sit by and leave him. I-I just want to make sure he's okay." Orihime voiced her opinion.

"AND! a very big problem! If Ichigo is with them willingly he is probably going to help them win the war. Ichigo is strong. Every one knows that. As dose Aizen, which is why he probably took Ichigo in the first place!" Renji couldn't help but shake as he said Aizen's name.

"Renji-Kun you really need to calm down. Soul Society has already branded Ichigo a traitor. You of all people can't go after him. You're a lieutenant of the Six's squad. You will have to stay out of the rescue party I'm afraid." Urahara explained to Renji.

"S-So there will be a rescue?" Orihime asked Urahara with hope in her eyes. Urahara nods.

"Renji-Kun, I know you have feelings for Ichigo, but you really can't join. I'm sorry, you have to sit this one out. Unless somehow you think you can convince Soul Society Ichigo is not a traitor that is." Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan at the flustered shinigami. Orihime blushes as well and averts her eyes and looks down at her feet intently.

And the end of chapter 3... I have never written a female character like Halibel so I'm sorry if she is all wrong, Or if there meeting wasn't all that grand. I do have plans for some one sided GrimmIchi Just to let people know. I can't help but ship those two. I was originally going to make it a GrimmIchi but people realy wanted IchiBell so why not. But do not worry, this will be a IchiBell I promise. Please review you guys are keeping me alive. Also sorry for the delay I had work and sleep to deal with.

Okay so every one wants IchiBell. So It will be. I can't promise it will be good. never wrote a romance between a man and a women. Once again I got dyslexia sorry if shit is spelled wrong or wrong use of grammar. also if I get anyone's personality's wrong, I am so very sorry. enjoy.

Ichigo woke with a jolt when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, he expected to see Loly or even that other girl she told him about but was surprised when he was met with with green expressionless eyes staring back at him.

"I am here to escort you to Szayel's lab. Follow me." Ulquiorra simply says and walks away.

"W-Wait." Ichigo stammers quickly grabbing his zanpakuto and follows Ulquiorra in the hallway. "Why are we going to... Who's Szayel?" Ichigo asks.

"...the eighth espada. He is the scientist here in Hueco Mundo..." Ulquiorra informs Ichigo. They continued to walk in silence until Ulquiorra opens a door, pushes Ichigo threw, then he proceeds to walk away. Ichigo looks around the room until his eyes fall upon a pink haired man looking right at him and smiling.

"Oh, Ichigo is it? Nice to meet you my name is Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel introduced himself while running his fingers threw his hair and tilting his head back. Ichigo's eyes flickered down to the table located in the middle of the room and noticed his human body.

"Why is my body here?" Ichigo pointed over to his body with a dumb expression on his face. Szayel looked down at Ichigo's human body and placed his hand on the top of his head.

"We are going to make you into a espada. If you wouldn't mind going back into your body, please." Ichigo hesitantly walked over to his body, picked it up and stepped inside. Once he was in his human body Szayel patted the table indicating for Ichigo to lie down. Once again Ichigo was hesitant but did as he was told.

"Uhh. Will this hurt?" Ichigo finally asked. Szayel merely smirked and quickly injected Ichigo with a needle.

"Only a little." Ichigo caught him say just before a shock surged threw his body going to just around his caller bone, Ichigo passed out after feeling heat where the pain used to be.

in what seemed like seconds, Ichigo's eyes fluttered open. His whole body ached but the area that hurt the most was right under his caller bone. He brought his shaky hand up to touch the pained area but froze when his fingers passed thew and he quickly drew his hand back. Ichigo bolted up and realized he was in his new room. he made a bee line to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes flew open as he gaped at himself. He was wearing his soul reaper uniform which Ichigo thought was odd, but it looked very beat up. He was covered in sweat and his hair was sticking to his face. But there was two new things that Ichigo was shocked to see. there just under his caller bone was a hollow hole, his hollow mask was barely missing his left eye and clung to the left side of his face. It looked different, instead of his usual hollow mask he has come to recognize, there was a large horn and the markings were not spikes going across it was a strip of black going down to the edge of his mask. Ichigo was more than surprised and nearly screamed when he heard a low chuckle from the door way.

"I see you have woken up." Aizen said with his usual smirk. Ichigo didn't say anything he just stared at Aizen with big wide eyes. "We have successfully transformed you into an espada, Ichigo." Aizen continued. "And when you are fully rested and have energy I would like for you to fight my espada Halibel. I have already spoken to her and she is willing to put you to your limit and see what number you are best as. So rest up Ichigo. This will take place tomorrow. I will send in Loly or Menoly to give you food, So eat up, and rest well and get ready for tomorrows training." Aizen began to walk away when Ichigo grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Yes Ichigo? What is it?"

"Why does my mask look different? There are many things I would like to ask but I think this is the only question I can conjugate at the moment." Ichigo asked Aizen letting go of his uniform.

"Ah yes, I asked Szayel about that. He informed me that, that is what your hollow mask would have looked like if you accepted him from the beginning. But instead you had to force the hollow into submission. He never really gave you all his strength. But now that you are an espada you are one and the same. So now the hollow has given you full control. Making you a very powerful being, Ichigo. do you understand?" Aizen explained.

"Y-Yeah, I got most of it anyway. Okay... Alright... Yeah I guess that makes sense." Ichigo's mind started to wonder trying to cope with it all.

"Alright if you have any further questions let me know. For now you should rest, I will be in my room." Aizen walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Ichigo walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. He glanced over to Zangetsu and sighed.

'At least you still look the same.' Ichigo was about to close his eyes and let the sweet world of sleep take him, when he heerd a faint knock on his door. He straitened up and spoke loud making himself clear. "Come in." A heart beat later a girl with blond spiky hair and a hollow mask and hole on her right eye entered the room with a tray of human food. She brought it over to Ichigo a placed it on a table he failed to notice until now.

"H-Here is your food... K-Kurosaki-sun. I-I was told to stay until you have had a bite... At l-least. My name is Menoly." Menoly's eyes never met Ichigo's and she was staring at her feet the whole time. Ichigo shrugged picked up the chop sticks and brought a couple of rice grains to his lips and chomped down. He chewed and swallowed it. He looked over to Menoly.

"You can go no-" Ichigo's stomach started rumbling and quivering and he ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. After which he felt terrible, He sat in front of the toilet just in case he had to vomit once again. Menoly quickly ran in to the bathroom and handed Ichigo a strange green looking meat. Ichigo looked up at Menoly raising an eye brow in confusion.

"This should make you feel better. You must eat it." Menoly quickly explained. Ichigo reluctantly took a bight of the green meat. His eyes widened and his irises narrowed. He took a huge bight of the meat again and quickly finished it. 'That was the best thing I have ever had in my entire life.' Ichigo thought.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked Menoly.

"I-It was um. It was uh. A-A lesser hollow."

"..."

"A what?" Ichigo shook his head as if trying to get water out of his ears.

Menoly didn't say anything and just looked away.

Ichigo felt as if he was going to throw up again when he realized what exactly he just ate. Ichigo wanted to throw up just to get that stuff out of his stomach. But the hollow meat was making him feel better than he has felt in days and he felt his energy come back quickly. Ichigo stood up, He looked over at Menoly who was cowering in the corner of the room away from Ichigo's potential wrath. Ichigo sighed and left the bathroom to sit on his bed.

"It tasted so good." Ichigo mumbled more to himself than anything. Menoly bowed and quickly left the room.

When Ichigo was once again alone in his room he laid down on the bed and tried his best to rest. Ichigo was to exhausted to give a crap about what he ate and decided to ignore the hunger for more from his stomach. An hour or two passed and Ichigo could not find sleep. So he got up, grabbed his zanpakuto and left his room to go and train.

Ichigo wandered through the halls of Los Notches and cursed himself. "I should have called in Loly or Menoly to help me get around... Damn it!" Ichigo nearly yelled. "And why the hell are those two always so damn scared of me anyway. I'm not going to hurt them. I didn't do anything to them to make them think I would anyway." Ichigo continued his journey of the hopes that he would find some where to train... or do anything in this boring place. When all of a sudden he caught sight of brown hair moving slowly around a corner. 'Yes!' Ichigo thought. 'Finally, maybe that guy can help me.'

Ichigo quickly ran to try and catch up to the man he saw but stopped in his tracks. The guy he was following was talking to a beautiful women with blond hair and teal blue eyes. Her skin was tanned, Ichigo noticed. There was a pink square on her back with a hilt coming out of it. Which he automatically assumed was her zanpakuto. Ichigo's mouth went dry he couldn't take his eyes off the women and was looking at her body. The way she stood, the way her hands where folded just below her chest. Her collar covered most of her face and that bothered Ichigo. He very much would like to see all of her face. Though he knew she would be beautiful, He still longed to see her. His eyes trailed up to her eyes again but he froze again when he saw them look at him. She held her hand up to the man she was talking to and she jerked her head in Ichigo's direction. The man turned around and looked at Ichigo with lazy gray eyes. He rubbed the back of his head lazily and walked away from the women.

Ichigo couldn't move mostly from embarrassment. He was shocked by her beauty and didn't move until he noticed her walked casually over to him. She was right in front of him when she finally spoke.

"Hello. My name is Halibel, You are Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?" Ichigo could only nod. Halibel continued. "We are not scheduled to fight until tomorrow when you are fully recovered from your transformation. Is there something you would like?" Halibel asked.

"N-No I was just bored and wanted to find something to do for fun... I was going to go train but I got lost." Ichigo confessed.

"I see, well I'm afraid you have been confined to your room until tomorrow when I will come to get you. If you would follow me back to your room." halibel walked in the direction Ichigo came from, she didn't even look to see if he would follow. But Ichigo was no fool, he followed her without a word.

Wanting to make conversation with Halibel he asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Who was that guy you were talking to?"

"..."

"That was stark. the number One espada. He is lazy but quit strong. I'm not so sure you would find pleasure talking with him, he usually keeps to himself." Halibel fell silent once again.

"Your not much of a talking are you." Ichigo asked after a minute or two of silent walking.

"You will find that most of the espadas are quiet. There are the occasional espadas who find joy from always having conversation. Such as Noritora or Grimmjow who never cease talking, or yelling... Here we are. I will come tomorrow early to fight you. be ready and stay in your room until then." Halibel left without so much as a good bye. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her figure walking away.

When Ichigo retreated back into his room he slumped on the bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Okay Ichigo, get a grip. stop thinking about her.' Ichigo tried his best to think of someone, anyone ells but every time who ever it was they would eventually turn into Halibel. eventually Ichigo gave up and just started thinking about her. The way she walked, the way she talked, her eyes. Ichigo started thinking of her far to much that he noticed a little problem occurring in his nether region. He quickly glanced down and groaned. 'Well that's something that doesn't happen very often.' Ichigo noted. No matter what he thought of nothing would make it go away. Ichigo gave up and decided to take care of the matter in the bathroom.

...

"Urahara we have to at least try and get him back. Ichigo would do the same for use and you know it!" Renji yelled at Urahara.

"Yes I know that Renji-Kun but my recourse say that he is in no danger and seems to be there willingly. Even if we go there to retrieve him and he tells use he wants to stay how will you react." Urahara tried to calm down the shinigami in his living room.

"Kurosaki-Kun risked his life to save mine even though every one in soul society branded me a traitor. I agree with Renji-Kun, I can't sit by and leave him. I-I just want to make sure he's okay." Orihime voiced her opinion.

"AND! a very big problem! If Ichigo is with them willingly he is probably going to help them win the war. Ichigo is strong. Every one knows that. As dose Aizen, which is why he probably took Ichigo in the first place!" Renji couldn't help but shake as he said Aizen's name.

"Renji-Kun you really need to calm down. Soul Society has already branded Ichigo a traitor. You of all people can't go after him. You're a lieutenant of the Six's squad. You will have to stay out of the rescue party I'm afraid." Urahara explained to Renji.

"S-So there will be a rescue?" Orihime asked Urahara with hope in her eyes. Urahara nods.

"Renji-Kun, I know you have feelings for Ichigo, but you really can't join. I'm sorry, you have to sit this one out. Unless somehow you think you can convince Soul Society Ichigo is not a traitor that is." Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan at the flustered shinigami. Orihime blushes as well and averts her eyes and looks down at her feet intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of chapter 3... I have never written a female character like Halibel so I'm sorry if she is all wrong, Or if there meeting wasn't all that grand. I do have plans for some one sided GrimmIchi Just to let people know. I can't help but ship those two. I was originally going to make it a GrimmIchi but people realy wanted IchiBell so why not. But do not worry, this will be a IchiBell I promise. Please review you guys are keeping me alive. Also sorry for the delay I had work and sleep to deal with.
> 
> but I ship those two. I was originally going to make it a GrimmIchi but people realy wanted IchiBell so why not. But do not worry, this will be a IchiBell I promise. Please review you guys are keeping me alive. Also sorry for the delay I had work and sleep to deal with.
> 
> also I got a beta reader and we both needed to be home for this to work so I would tell her exactly what I mean and all that. And yes there is one sided RenIchi.
> 
> Have a good one! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter four. Also for this chapter I do not have a proof reader beacuse it was taking to long so this is not proof read... Once again I have dyslexia and I do not own Bleach or ANY of the characters. Enjoy.

Once Ichigo was done in the bathroom with the memory of it all was still lingering in his mind, he notice something important. Something very important. Ichigo ran his hand up to his chest and waited for the usual fealling. But nothing came, he waited and waited until what felt like a century before he realized his fears were correct. Ichigo had no heart.

Ichigo started freaking out and pacing in his room. even though it was a big room he started to feel claustrophobic and needed air to clear his head. He didn't care at the moment if he was not aloud to leave his room he needed to get out. He needed feel the cool wind on his face. He didn't care if the wind was fake or if the outside was fake he had to leave. He flash steeped threw the halls of Los Notches panic evident on his face.

Ichigo kept running and running until he bumped into something solid and he stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. Ichigo shock his head and looked up at the body looming over him. This man had long black hair, a huge grin stretching across his slender long face, he had a purple eye and an eye patch over his left one. This man was tall, very tall even for espada standers. He had this ridiculous spoon looking outfit on and his shoes were curved up, they almost looked like elf shoes from old Christmas story's he herd when he as a kid.

"Well ya little shit, are ya gettin' up or am I gonna havta look down atchya all day?" The loud man beamed as he rested his sword on his shoulders.'And what a sword! If you can even call it that.' Ichigo though as he gazed at the monstrosity behind the mans back. Ichigo picked himself up off of the ground and patted his pants clean.

"Sorry for bumping into you." Ichigo quickly said and attempted to leave the man behind, but he was grabbed by the wrist and it stopped Ichigo in his tracks.

"Ya look pretty strong. Why have I not seen ya around?" The man asked.

"I am new, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And you are?" Ichigo asked in a monotone voice.

"Nnoitra Gilga. Fifth espada." Nnoitra stuck out his tongue at Ichigo showing off the tattoo. "Ichigo huh? Yeah I herd o' ya Your spost' to be powerful eh?" Nnoitra griped his zanpakuto tighter. "I don't see it, but hey ya might be. Wanna go at it and find out just how strong ya really are?"

"No, thank you. But Halibel is going to fight me tomorrow. So if you would excuse me." Ichigo attempted to jerk his arm out of Nnoitra's hard grasp.

"Hey ya know what. Ya kinda look familiar. Yeah, ya look like one of the kides that where trying to save Pet-Sama. Except for that mask o' yours. If I din't know any better I would say ya look exactly like him." Nnoitra's smirk grew.

"Look, is this going to take all day. I have stuff to do." Ichigo was growing impatient with the man grabbing hold of him.

"Huh, ya got balls kid. But I'm afraid Being rude to me will only result in me kicking yar' ass." Nnoitra's grip tightened on Ichigo's arm causing small cracking noises to be herd. Ichigo realized at that moment that he left Zangesu back in his room when he left. The panic and fear were being brought back full force. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was even aloud to fight a espada without getting in trouble. Ichigo jerked his arm again, but to no avail. Nnoitra's grip was strong and holding him in place. All of a sudden a hand shot out of no where and held onto Nnoitra's arm that was currently holding Ichigo. Nnoitra and Ichigo's eyes widened and followed the hand up to its owner.

"Nnoitra if you don't mind letting him go, we have important matters to attend to." A calm voice spoke up.

"Tier halibel." Nnoitra spat out her name like venom. Halibel gripped tighter and jerked Nnoitra's hold off of Ichigo's arm.

"I suggest you leave Nnoitra." Halibel calmly stated and looked at him with a bored expression in her eyes.

"Huh What ever I'v got some shit to do anyway." Nnoitra stomped away giving them the finger before he disappeared behind a corner.

Halibel turned to Ichigo. "Why is it impossible for you to stay still? If you just stayed in your room you would't have to deal with scum like him. Can you not follow the simplest orders?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay I'll admit it. I kind of freaked out when I realized I no longer have a heart. And I just wanted fresh air. But then I accidentally pumped into that guy and then we kind of had a fall out... If you could call it that." Ichigo din't look at Halibel in the fear that all his prier thoughts of her would return and he really din't like stuttering.

Halibel sighed. "fine follow me. after you get some fresh air in your lungs I will bring you back to you room and you WILL stay in there until I retrieve you tomorrow. Do you understand me, Ichigo-san?" Ichigo's head jerked up at the mention of his name and stared at Halibel.

"Y-Yeah o-okay." Ichigo trailed behind Halibel in silent.

Halibel and Ichigo did not say a word to each other as they walked. halibel looked over at Ichigo who was looking down at his feat. 'He looks troubled, should I try to comfort him?'

"You know, not having a heart is not that bad. And I thought you were okay with joining use and knew of the pries you would have to pay. I mean you were already a shinigami and a Visored at that. there is very little differences between the two." Halibel turned her head to him.

"I was only a substitute shinigami, I was originally a human." Ichigo softly said.

'WHAT?! I thought he smelt different when he first entered Los Notches. I had no idea.' "Oh is that so? Well you initially joined us so you could save your friends correct? But you stayed and turned into a espada because you realized who the real enemy was, Whether you have a heart or not does not really matter in my opinion. You saved lives, that's more heart then I have ever seen in my whole life." Halibel simply said while shrugging. "So you shouldn't feel empty or think of yourself anything like the other espadas. You are very different Ichigo-san, and you should be proud of that." 'Wait... Why do I care about his moods? Hes a male. And all males are selfish arrogant low lives that do anything for power and crush toughs who are weaker then them. Why do i care about this... This... Ichigo?'

"Thank you Halibel. Really you made me feel so much better. I mean I'm going to miss my heart, as it was apart of me, But your right. I shouldn't feel bad about it. I should be happy I am now stronger so I can protect the ones that matter to me." Ichigo looks up at Halibel and smiles.

If halibel had it a heart it would probably stop. If Halibel didn't have a mask on right now Ichigo would have seen the blush that was rapidly spreading across her cheeks. 'What is happening? Why is his smile causing this reaction? Guys smile at me all the time. whether it's a actual smile or other wise.'

"are you okay Halibel?" Ichigo jolts Halibel out of her thoughts.

"Oh... yes... let us continue." Halibel and Ichigo continued on in there silent walk but Halibel noticed Ichigo was no longer looking down and instead looking ahead with his warm, brown, strong eyes that were shining with joy. They finally arrived at a stair case leading up, Halibel continued without hesitation but Ichigo just stood there gaping at how long the stairs looked. Halibel looked down at Ichigo She then jerked her head in an indication for him to follow. Ichigo took a step on the stairs and continued on with Halibel in the lead. After a while though Ichigo must of gotten bored because out of no were he flash stepped up the stairs. Halibel was startled for a second, then she smirked behind her mask and sonidoed after him.

"Man." Ichigo sighed after reaching the top. "That was a long stair case."

"Yes. most of the stairs here are long. You will get used to it living here no need to worry." Halibel said while opening a door way that lead to out side of Los Notches. They stood on a balcony looked down into the white sands of Hueco Mundo. The big whit crescent moon hung over head and wind blew by. Halibel leaned back against the wall and observed Ichigo's reaction. He looked stunned but no in a bad way, more of a curious and in awe way.

"You know I traveled in Hueco Mundo but I never really looked around. especially not from this height. It's actually quick beautiful. In its own creepy way." Ichigo chuckled.

Halibel also chuckled then said. "Well your lucky you din't have to live out there. It's eat or be eaten. The strong devour the weak. That's how it works out there. Then Aizen came along and changed all that. He helped us become stronger and and showed us there's more to life then that. He helped us grow. And all he wanted in return in return is for us to use that power to help him in the war. Evan though no one really likes working under a shinigami he has proven again and again he is strong. And I respect that, but I don't think I would lay down my life for him. No I think This castle needs a better ruler." 'Wait. Why am I telling him this. What the hell is he doing to me. I feel like I could trust him with my life. No one has ever made me feel like that before. Usually people feel that way around me. Not the other way around.' "Of course I wouldn't betray him. I'm not an Idiot i'm only the third espada." Halibel finished and walked over to the door. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah I think I think i got enough fresh air. lets go." Ichigo joined halibel.

Ichigo and Halibel arrived back at Ichigo's room and parted ways. Ichigo was feeling much better after talking with Halibel and felt like he could really use some sleep. the walk to get out side was much longer than he thought. He shut his eyes and fell into peaceful slumber, Only to be woken up six hours latter by a knock on the door. He lazily got up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked sleep noticeable in his voice and his eyes barley opened.

"You look like you had a good sleep, on account of your bed head." Halibel chuckled. "Come on we are already supposed to be training." Ichigo took a steep foreword only to have a hand on his chest. Ichigo looked up at Halibel with shock. "Don't forget your zanpakuto." Ichigo swiftly moved his hand to behind his back to find no sword there. He blushed and went to retrieve it. Once he picked it up and fastened it to his back he followed her out the room now completely awake. as he and Halibel made there way to he assumed the training grounds he fixed his hair. normally He didn't care about how his hair looked, no matter what he did or how he fashioned it people would always say it looked bad then would try and fight him because of it. But when ever he was near Halibel he always felt like he should look good for her. Plus she did point it out and he was getting self consensus of it.

Once they got to the training arena Halibel unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Ichigo. "get ready Ichigo-san." She calmly stated before charged at him. He took out his sword and blocked her attack. She disappeared from his sight to reappear right behind him and attempted to kick him. Once again he blocked in time but the force still sent him skidding across the sandy floor. This time he charged at her, Lifting his sword and slamming it down on her. She brought up her sword in time and the ground under her feat crumbled and she trusted her sword and sent Ichigo flying threw the air. she jumped after him and slashed at him. He brought down his sword and once again blocked.

"*Ora Azuru." Halibel said and her sword started to glow bright and yellow just before it blasted at him.

"Ichigo's eyes widened and he shouted. "Getsuga Tensho!" A black and red Gestuga Tensho shot out of Ichigo's sword and hit Halibel's attack. 'What the hell?' Ichigo though as he looked down at his sword.

"Don't loos focus Ichigo." Halibel kicked him right in the face and sent him flying to the ground. Just before he hit he flipped around and jumped back up at her swinging his sword and finally landing a blow on her. Halibel grunted and punched Ichigo in the face which made him stumble back.

"Ow god you have a good punch." Ichigo shouted as he held him jaw. Halibel chuckled and simply said.

"Well I am the third. Or have you already forgotten Ichigo-san." Without warning she sonidoed at him and reappeared right behind him firing another 'Ora Azuru' Once again he fired a red and black Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo looked down at his sword again.

"ICHIGO!" Halibel screamed. Ichigo looked up to see another Ora Azuru cumming strait at his face. Without thinking he quickly brought up his fist and fired a Bara. When the smoke cleared Ichigo saw Halibel's shocked face looking strait at him. Or at least what he thought was shocked, he couldn't really see well because of her shirt. "H-How did you learn to do that so fast? I-I din't even teach you how yet." Halibel asked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked down at his hand with red reiatsu still lingering behind. "W-What was that?"

Halibel shook her head out of her shock and said. "That is called a Bara. It's not as powerful as a Cero but twenty times faster. You solidify your reiatsu and use it to attack you enemys. I am amazed you figured out how to do it on your own. even for an espada it can be difficult to use. I am impressed Ichigo...san. But you really must stop getting distracted like that. Are you usually like this in battle?"

"WHAT NO! I'm just a little confused. Usually my Getsuga Tensho is bluish white in Shikai, and blackish red in Bankai... Sorry I will be more focused and think about it later. lets continue." Ichigo charged at Halibel again and swung his sword her way. She blocked it with her arm this time and brought down her other arm with her sword and cut Ichigo in the shoulder. He kicked off her and skidded backwards. panting Ichigo brought his hand up to his shoulder and held his wound.

"Ichigo I'm going into release form... you should as well." halibel flipped her sword and said. "Avenge... Tiburon!" In a matter of seconds water engulfed halibel and it took form of a hear before it fell to the ground and covered it in a water blanket. Ichigo avoided the water and looked back at Halibel. His eyes widened at her sudden change, He could finally see her face a see her eyes properly. As he though she was beautiful, Her mask formed as a skirt and boots and it barely covered her breasts. Ichigo avoided his eyes when he realized he was staring at her. "I told you Ichigo..." halibel said as she appeared right in front of him. "Don't lose focus." She slashed at his stomach and delivered a deep wound. Ichigo flew to the ground holding onto his stomach. "Ichigo you need to release your sword!" Halibel yelled.

"I don't know how!" Ichigo yelled back still clutching his stomach.

"It's like Bankai... Do it NOW Ichigo!" Ichigo sighed and got into a standing position held out his sword and waited for the cloth to wrap around his arm and he shouted.

"Ban...kai!" Ichigo was surrounded by Black and red Getsuga Tensho and he could heal himself change. Once the reiatsu cleared Ichigo looked down at himself. He was white... Like more white than the sand below him. His horn grew twice as large and the mask went over his whole face. There was red fir Around his neck, wrists and ankles. He had his usual Bankai attire but the vee neck was longer and it revealed his hollow hole more. There was Black strips that jagged up and behind his back. His hair grew past his lower back and his sword took the form of his original Bankai. Ichigo looked up at Halibel who was staring at him in awe. A few seconds latter Ichigo's spiritual reiatsu pored down like rain and engulfed them both, taking both by surprise. Ichigo was amazed at how much stronger he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of chapter 4. Yay a long one, Anyway sorry for the long wait y'all I was busy with work and sleep and other things. So yeah review and sorry if there is any mistakes. which there most likely was a lot. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright on to the fifth chapter. I had to do all kinds of research for Halibel's attacks and how they work and what there names are. It was difficult, no bleach sight said how they moved and looked so I had to watch all the episodes she fought in and basically right them down. I studied for this shit, that's how much I love you guys. Let that sink in... anyway I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Just as a warning. As you have probably noticed I am not the best at describing fight scenes so, bear with me please. Enjoy.

Ichigo looked down at his pail white hand and watched the red fur around his wrist sway in the wind. He looked over at Halibel who was starring at him with her mouth agape. She shook her head lifted her sword and slammed it down in the air. Moments latter a huge tsunami wave came rushing at him. Ichigo flash steeped behind her and brought down his sword. She blocked with ease but the force send her crashing to the ground. She landed in a water puddle and slowly rose to her feet, brought up her sword again and said.

"Cascada." A whirl pool of water came rushing at him at tremendous speed. Ichigo took Zangetsu in both hands and swung it down at the attack screaming.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A huge blast hit Halibel's attack head on and dispersed it into nothing. Halibel calculated this move, shot threw the smoke and stabbed Ichigo in the side of his torso. Ichigo brought up his hand that did not hold Zangetsu and clawed at her face. She managed to just doge however and it only slightly cut her cheek. Halibel withdrew her arm blade and attempted to strike Ichigo once again. Ichigo disappeared from her sights, re appeared in front of her and slashed down her torso. Not deep enough to seriously wound her but enough to get her to lose the fight. Or so Ichigo thought. As he watched her fall to the ground once again She used sonido to stab Ichigo from behind. Ichigo fell, he thought for sure she was done for. But once again halibel manged to surprise him. Halibel straitened up, flicked her sword clean oh his blood and dissented to the ground after him. Once she set foot on the ground Ichigo got up, ready for another round.

"That's enough Ichigo. This was a training battle to see where you best fit. No need to continue. I have already analysed your power level. We are finished." Halibel said coldly and reverted back to her original form.

"BUT I CAN STILL FIGHT! I STILL HAVE LODES OF ENERGY LEFT!" Ichigo screamed. "I can still go on. let me redeem myself."

"Ichigo. You just turned into an espada yesterday. I'm very impressed you progressed this far, and your still growing. No we are done fighting for today. I will call someone to come heal you then I will start training you how to use different techniques that only espadas can use. Revert your form." Halibel turned around and left Ichigo to do his own thing. Ichigo stood there for a bit then slowly he concentrated on his reiatsu level. Ichigo managed to turn back just as some Arrancar showed up carrying a first aid kit.

"Please Ichigo-sama lay down so I can address your wounds properly." The Arrancar with silky blackish blue hair spoke. Ichigo did as he was asked at the arrancar went to work at once. As Ichigo laid there getting treated he couldn't help but think of the time he was in the sewers in soul society getting treated by Hanataro. Ichigo let a smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" A very loud feminine voice screamed in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo looked up at the girl Arrancar hovering over him, This girl had dark blue hair with a white mask going down the middle of it, she had red paint around her left eye and she had two different colored eyes. One blue the other brown.

"Maybe he's trying to mask his anger. I mean he did lose to halibel-sama after all." Ichigo looked over to a female arrancar with long green wavy air, a mask above her right eye and under her right eye was three little dots going down to her cheek. She spoke threw her long sleeved shit covering her mouth.

"Maybe he's loosing his mind and is welcoming death!" Laughed a louder female with brown wavy hair a mask in the middle and a hollow hole just above her belly button. She wore a skirt that looked a lot like Halibel's when she was resurrection form Ichigo noticed.

"You two are just so loud it's very unladylike." said the green haired Arrancar.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY SUNG-SUN!?" The other two screamed in unison.

"Whats the matter didn't hear me to well? It's understandable, I mean sometimes I can't even hear myself when you two get riled up and cos a commotion." sung-sun calmly stated.

"You say that but it looks like your the one riling them up." Ichigo mumbled to himself.

"That's enough girls. Let Ichigo heal, in a few moments you will be helping me train him. So let him be... For now." Halibel said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes Halibel-sama." The three girls said in unison. Ichigo looked over at Halibel and noticed her wounds are already healing on there own. A few moments passed and the Arrancar healing Ichigo finished up her work and rose. She bowed to Ichigo and Halibel and left the room.

"Now are we gonna start or do you need more time to heal your sorry ass?" The girl with dark blue hair taunted.

"Mila-Rose I want you to teach Ichigo how to use sonido." Halibel commanded.

"Yes Halibel-sama." Mila walked over to Ichigo and kicked him. "Get up. I'm gonna teach you some shit." Mila smiled down at Ichigo showing off her layers of white pointy teeth. "Now tell me Ichigo, how good are you at using shunpo?" Ichigo stood up and patted his pants.

"I'm not the best but I'm pretty good. I did learn from a master after all." Ichigo swung his thin zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Okay, good that saves some time. You've got'a be at least good at using shunpo if ya want'a learn sonido." Mila waled away from the three other girls and quickly turned around. "AND APACHE I DON'T WANT YOU IN THE WAY, SO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mila screamed. The girl with the blackish blue hair, now known as Apache, frowned and looked away but said nothing. Ichigo looked at the tree girls.

'it's kind of fun watching them fight.' Ichigo thought to himself and silently followed Mila away from the others. Once Mila thought they were at a good distance she held out her hand in a stopping motion to Ichigo. Ichigo obeyed and waited fro Mila to do something.

"Okay here is your first lesson. I need you to use shunpo once to get to the far wall over there." Mila pointed with her thumb over her shoulder to the wall.

"WHAT?! BUT THAT'S LIKE MILES AWAY. IT WOULD TAKE AT LEAST THREE FLASH STEPS TO GET THERE NOT JUST ONE!" Ichigo yelled at Mila. In return Mila frowned and yelled at Ichigo back.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, FUCKING DO AS I SAY DAMN IT!" Ichigo scowled and concentrated on the far wall. He attempted to flash step to get to the wall but only made it half way. Mila was right behind him. "Go back and try again." Ichigo did as he was told and tried again, just to fail again. "Again." Mila said calmly. this continued for quick some time before Mila started to get aggravated. "GOD WOULD YOU STOP SUCKING AT JUST DO IT! I THOUGH YOU SAID YOU LEARNED FROM A FUCKING MASTER!"

"I'M TRYING!" Ichigo screamed back obviously frustrated.

"NOT HARD ENOUGH! DO IT AGAIN!" Ichigo clenched his fist and tried again. This time he got a little closer but not by much. Apache was laughing hysterically in the background rolling around on the floor holding her stomach.

"SUCH UP!" Ichigo yelled at Apache. This however only caused her to laugh harder and Ichigo was getting extremely agitated. His reiatsu began to fluctuate dangerously and all three of Halibel's fraccions started to stumble and inch closer to the ground. Halibel ruched at placed her hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ichigo you need to calm down. You need to control your reiatsu." Halibel said slightly squeezing his shoulder.

"Wha- oh, sorry." Ichigo closed his eyes took a big breath of air and slowly exhaled. Once his reiatsu was back under control he opened his eyes. "Yeah sorry I'm not good at controlling my reiatsu. I never really have been." Ichigo confessed. Halibel released her hold on Ichigo and folded her arms under her chest.

"Okay. I think maybe we should teach you how to then. After you learn sonido of cores." Halibel looked over to her fraccions and Ichigo's eyes followed her. Mila was the first to get up and she walked over to Ichigo with aggression in her eyes. Apache and Sung-sun soon followed.

"Continue with the lesson." Mila looked over at Ichigo then snorted.

"Fine... Again." Mila huffed. Ichigo and Mila continued training whilst the others watched on with amusement at how fast Ichigo lost his temper.

"He learns pretty quickly, huh?" Apache tilted her head over to Sung-sun.

"Yes, for someone who only turned into a espada yesterday hes progressing fast. I mean he can already use a Bala and transform into a release state. Not to mention he is strong, he even landed a blow on halibel-sama." Sun-sun eyes never left Mila and Ichigo's training.

"Yes Ichigo is quit strong, I can see as to why Lord Aizen wanted him on our side. With time Ichigo could even be stronger than Yammy in release from. Though apparently he used to be human."

Sung-sun and Apache's eyes widened and turned to Halibel. "WHAT?! I thought he was a Shinigami." Apache's whole body spun around to face Halibel.

"Yes that is quite a surprise... Then why was he with the soul reapers? Why join in the fight at all?" Sung-sun asked.

"I'm not to sure as to why he's in this war but I believe what he was aiming for was to save his friends and family. He risked his very life for someone he only knew not even a month. He infiltrated the seireitei and fought his way threw several captains and lieutenants all for her safety. He is brave but not the smartest. He even came here for that Inoue women we had locked up. And this was after soul society declared her a traitor. it was only after his encounter with Ulquiorra that he learned she was not a traitor. Before that he had his doubts but still came here and risked his and two others lives. And he saved her in the end." halibel finished off and just then Ichigo had successfully reached the far wall using only shunpo. A huge smile spread across his face a he looked over his shoulder and Mila with pure cockiness in his eyes. Halibel smiled under her coat. "And he did that in a day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was thinking. My sister, who was originally the proofreader, is quit busy and we have days off on completely different days. So if any one wants to be my proof reader please send me a message and in the Chapters at the top of the page, I will say you where the proofreader and give you full credit for that. Unless you ask other wise.
> 
> So thank you for reading the fifth chapter and I apologize this has not been proofread so there is most defiantly riddled with mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the sixth chapter... This is going have some Grimmjow in it because he is the sixth espada and I thought it would be hilarious... Also he is my favorite character in the show so why the hell not. So yeah I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy the Chapter.

Ichigo's training with Mila-Rose went on for quite some time. After he used flash step to get to the far wall from half of the training ground, he had to do it from the other side of the wall to the next. which was fifty feet apart. Needles to say it took him quite some time to be able to get it. Three days to be exact, and Ichigo was starting to loos hope that he would ever be able to do it properly. One time he thought that he could do it, and he was pretty close when he tripped, stumbled and crashed into the wall of his destination. The whole while Mila, Apache, and Sung-sun was laughing at him.

"God damn this is annoying!" Ichigo growled in frustration.

"Fucking... ahaha do... ahaha better then!" Apache yelled at Ichigo still laughing her ass off.

A few more attempts and days past and Ichigo was finally able to reach the far end of the wall with ease. all though after that halibel immediately started training him how to control his reiatsu, so Ichigo didn't get a moments rest. And he was bone tired. Every day it as wake up, eat, train, eat, train some more, eat, shower, then got some sleep.

"Damn it. Am I getting any better at controlling my reiatsu? I feel like nothing's changing at all." Ichigo puffed and fell to the ground panting.

"yes you are making progress. not as fast as everything else we are teaching you, but some progress is still good. Get up we are not done." Though Halibel didn't mind watching the new espada, every time he took a breath his robs opened more revealing his chest. "We really need to get your new clothes here. that thing you have on now is falling apart." Ichigo looked down at his Shinigami robs and agreed with Halibel instantly. Though he didn't want to get rid of them, he still didn't want to where broken cloths.

"Did Aizen say if or when I will be getting my number and new cloths?" Ichigo asked.

"..."

Halibel turned away from Ichigo took a few steps, drew her sword and turned back to him. "Get up Ichigo. we are not yet done." Ichigo sighed, jolted up and got ready for halibel.

They continued there training for an hour or so until Halibel sheathed her sword and patted Ichigo on the shoulder. "Good work, go eat then go to bed. We will continue tomorrow." Ichigo's shoulders slumped and at the mention of sleep he became aware of his fatigue. He stumbled out of the training room and headed for his room. at this point he has memorized how to get to his room from the training area and vise verse. On his way to his room he ran into Grimmjow, this happens a lot much to Ichigo's demise. But it has become so normal to see the blue hair, blood thirsty espada that he doesn't mind anymore. grimmjow usually walks him back to his room and makes plans with Ichigo about how when hes done with halibel he's going to fight Ichigo and win. Ichigo just laughs and says, "Back at'cha." Before shutting the door leaving Grimmjow in the hall alone.

But today Grimmjow just walked with Ichigo in silence. Not saying or doing anything. It was odd and it freaked Ichigo out. "What?" Asked Grimmjow as he saw Ichigo stare at him.

Ichigo continued to stair blankly at Grimmjow before uttering a. "Somethings off with you today. Usually you would be challenging me or taunting me about how tired I look. Whats wrong with you?"

"Can't a man just be silent once in a while? I'm not always looking for a fight. I just wanted to walk you to your room. Is that so fucking bad...? Bedsides." Grimmjow said after a while. "You do look especially tired today. Thought I'd give you a break."

Ichigo laughed. "You know how to give people breaks. Wheres Grimmjow and what have you done to him?" Ichigo joked. But of cores Grimmjow not begin a human had no clue as to what Ichigo was talking about.

"What the fuck? I'm right in front of you. What do you mean?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo as if he was a complete idiot. Ichigo sighed and waved his hand in front of Grimmjow in a dismissal manner.

"Never mind, forget it. I forget sometimes you guys wouldn't understand the way humans talk. Just ignore it." Ichigo walked on in silence with Grimmjow following, eyeing him suspiciously. Grimmjow shrugged and caught up to Ichigo refusing to be behind him, He walked a few steps ahead of Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and smiled. 'Typical Grimm.' Ichigo thought. Grimmjow looked at him and saw a smile on the boys face. He smiled to himself and carried on.

Once they got to Ichigo's room Grimmjow looked away and asked. "When will you be done training? I'm getting bored here." A scowl present on his face.

"Soon, says Halibel. I'm still learning how to control my massive reiatsu, If I didn't I might crush you with it in a second." Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow and folded his arms. Grimmjow looked over at Ichigo and returned the grin.

"Oh! Such big words from someone who had to turn into an espada just to get more powerful. I can't fucking wait to wipe that smile off your face, It's going to be great."

"We'll see." Ichigo said just before he closed the door to his room. Ichigo turned around and found Loly and Menoly setting up his food and it brought a smile to his face. These two sort of reminded him of his two sisters... mainly the hair thought even though Menoly's hair is blond and not straw colored. He walked over to them and waved saying his greetings. "Hey girls, hows it going?" they turned around waved back and smiled at him.

"good, good, Menoly is just finishing up your food and we will be out of your hair, Ichigo-Sama." Loly stated and patted Ichigo's bed clean.

"no need. If you like you two can join me. It gets lonely eating all by myself like this every day." Ichigo walked over to the two arrancars. Menoly and Loly looked up at Ichigo with shocked expressions. They didn't say anything for a few moments and Ichigo took that as a 'No.'.

"You don't have to say yes, I was only wondering. Sorry." Ichigo quickly said putting his hands up in difference and shaking them in front of his face.

"N-No it's not that... We would love too... I think it would be fun, Ichigo-Sama." Loly blushed and smiled at Ichigo. Menoly noticed this and hide the smile with her hand that formed on her face. A few moments later they brought in there food and joined Ichigo at the table, it was small and meant for only one but they somehow managed to make it work. Though it was a tight squeeze. Small chit-chat happened and a couple of laughs until Loly brought up the question that has been bugging her for some time now. "Why did you originally come to Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, that..." Ichigo though for a second. "Yeah a friend of mine got kidnapped by Aizen and we came here to save her."

"Aizen-Sama!" Loly said quickly said and glared at Ichigo before she realized who she was talking to. she averted her eyes and looked down at her lap.

"You really respect him, huh?" Ichigo said while leaning his elbow on the table.

"Y-Yes I do... Wait a friend that he kidnapped? you don't mean... Orihime... Would you?" Loly asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah I do. We went to school together and I guess you could say we have known each other for a very long time. Though it was only recently that I actually noticed her as a friend. We went to save Rukia together... With Chad... And Ishida." Ichigo sighed and looked gloom.

Menoly noticed the sines and quickly cleaned up the table and pulled Loly by the sleeve to leave Ichigo alone. "We must be off. Good bye Ichigo-Sama and thank you for the little dinner party." Menoly bowed and rolled out the food cart, pulling Loly with her.

"Y-yeah. Bye guys and thank you for the food." Ichigo got up, faked a smile and waved them good bye. when they left he took a shower and went to bed. Ichigo fell asleep thinking of his friends and family he might never see again. when Ichigo woke up he found food on the table all ready for him. 'Menoly or Loly must have brought it for me while I was asleep.' Ichigo thought to himself as he started to eat his food. When he finished he laid on the bed and started to drift off to sleep when he heard a swift knock on the door followed by a loud female voice.

"ICHIGO GET UP IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!" Apache screamed from behind the door. "IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR I'M GOING TO KNOCK IT DOWN!" Ichigo quickly stood up and reached for the door turning the knob and opening it to a rather annoyed looking women. "Finally. come on lets go." Apache turned and strode down the hall. Ichigo sighed, grabbed Zangetsu and raced after her. Ichigo and Mila were training some more and Ichigo was finally showing good results and a lot quicker, but his thoughts were somewhere else, and he failed to notice the kick that was coming his way. It hit him right in the ribs and send him rolling away on the ground, Mila looked agitated.

"God are you even tryin'? Because I wasn't, and I still somehow managed to get ya." Mila rubbed the back of her head in boredom. "What's your problem ya have been like this all morning. If you don't wanna fight we can take a quick break." Mila suggested. Ichigo nodded and said.

"I'll be in my room. maybe I'm just tired." Ichigo waved his hand and made more the door.

"Alright. Be back in an hour." Mila commanded. Ichigo left the training room and began walking to his room when Grimmjow appeared around the corner. Ichigo sighed and walked faster trying to leave Grimmjow behind. But the stubborn bastard followed him and caught up to him with no trouble.

"the fuck is your problem." Grimmjow said as he walked a few steeps ahead.

Ichigo sighed again. "I'm fine." Grimmjow looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"No your not. Usually there's this fire in your eyes. But right know it's not there. There's something wrong with you. You can tell me if you want." Grimmjow continued walking. Ichigo however stopped and looked at him.

"Why?" He asked. Grimmjow stopped and looked at Ichigo.

"Because when I fight ya I want you to be in tiptop shape. So you have no excuses when I finally win." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and continued to walk. When they arrived at his room he let Grimmjow in, Grimmjow entered cautiously as if there were booby traps. Even though Ichigo hated to show weakness he knew that unless he talked about it, it wont go away. No matter how embarrassing it was, Ichigo decided to tell Grimmjow his thoughts and feelings.

"I really miss my family and friends." Ichigo stated. "And I guess I'm just getting a little home sick. And its affecting me on a psychological sense. And the fact that I no longer have a heart really bothers me. Halibel tried to make me feel better and she did, but I still care about it. And Its bothering me." Ichigo finished and expected Grimmjow to laugh or roll his eyes or punch him anything but all he did was look at Ichigo. Ichigo looked up at grimmjow and waited for him to say anything. But the thing Grimmjow did surprised him, Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the head and said.

"I kind'a figured that was it. I mean when you where still alive you were surrounded by friends and family, no wounder you miss them. And Fucking home sick? Yeah you lived in that house with your family for how long? And then all of a sudden left them to become stronger to protect them right? So yeah I can understand why you would feel this way. Just don't let it get to you. And besides I'm fucking guessing one of these days Aizen might trust you enough to send you to the real world to see them. I mean, he might be an ass but hes not fucking heart less. and speaking of heart less I can see why that would bother you... Just don't let it get you and be glad your stronger for your family, just think of that and you should be fine. And who gives a fuck if you don't have a heart. I say be happy your stronger. That's my advise." Grimmjow stood tall and when he gave his last "advise." he pounded Ichigo's chest in a friendly manner. Ichigo began to tear up and a smile was brought to his face.

"Thanks Grimm." Ichigo whipping away his tears. "You can be surprisingly nice you know that?" Ichigo looked up at grimmjow.

"Yeah just don't tell anyone, you little shit." Grimmjow grumbled and looked away a small blush on his face.

Ichigo smile. "Yeah no problem... All right I think I can go on know." Ichigo rose from the bed (somewhere along the way they sat on Ichigo's bed.) and headed for the door. Followed by Grimmjow.

When he got back to the training ground he continued with Mila and fought her with all hes got, which Mila was more than thrilled by. They continued to train until Mila and Ichigo both felt Aizen's presences. Ichigo turned around and sure enough there he was with a smile stretched across his face. Mila instantly bowed and uttered a. "Good evening lord Aizen-Sama."

Ichigo on the other hand waved and said. "Hello Aizen, do you want something?" Which surprised Mila because even the espadas greeted Aizen with utmost respect and called him Sama. But Aizen didn't seam to mind and simply walked over to them and handed Ichigo a box.

"how is your training going, Ichigo-San?" Aizen asked.

"Oh pretty good. I mean I think I'm getting better. I can use sonido and Bala. But I suck at controlling my reiatsu and I'm slowly learning how to use a real Cero. So... not good I guess." Ichigo confessed.

"Well as long as you are making progress... There is something I would like to discuses with you, if you would come with me." Aizen gestured for Ichigo to join him. Which Ichigo complied and followed Aizen out of the training room. They walked in silence with Ichigo getting more and more curious about what Aizen wanted, and what was in the box. Ichigo slowly lifted the box lid open and looked at the nicely folded Arrancar garment. Aizen looked over at the boy and chuckled. This caught Ichigo's attention and he asked.

"What?"

"Usually they ask me if they can open the things I give them. Its a nice change to have someone not be so scared of me. As if I would harm them if they didn't greet me or call me Sama. Don't get me wrong. I enjoy there politeness it just gets exhausting after a while." Aizen told Ichigo.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Inoue calls me Kurosaki-kun and it used to bother me, I mean we have known each other for quit some time. She could at least drop the Kun right?" Ichigo ask but didn't expect an answer as it wasn't really a question. But Aizen nodded out of kindness and pushed opened the door the throne room. He walked over to his seat and offered Ichigo the chair next to him.

Aizen leaned on one hand and began. "Now then Ichigo-San I would like to talk to you about what number you will be given." Aizen smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Mirei-Chan who gave me the Idea of Loly and Menoly reminding Ichigo of his sisters. And I was originally going to make it a one sided GrimmIchi but I decided to just make them friends. Because I enjoy that Idea. Also Loly and Menoly have OOC problems going on for them but that's only because That is how I want to write them. 
> 
> Also I apologize about the way this chapter started I tried my best to describe what I meant but obviously failed miserably. If you were able to decipher it. Congratulations you have won my respect.  
> And if not I completely understand and I am sorry for that. Also I am still looking for a proofreader if you are interested, message me or say so in the comments. I really hope you Liked this chapter It took me a day to right it. So it might feel rushed or not as good as the other chapters. Thank you for reading. Have a good life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright'y the 7th chapter is up. Hope y'all enjoy this for, once again, I do not have a proofreader and if anyone wants to be it then let me know in the comments or P.M me. Once again I have dyslexia so there will be spelling mistakes and lots of grammar problems. Also some characters are very OOC. Enjoy the chapter.

"..."

"Well?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Aizen continued to hold his stare at Ichigo but said nothing. Ichigo tapped his foot on the floor and folded his arms. "What number am I going to have?"

"I am going to be making you my number zero... Yammy my original Zero will be demoted and will remain as my tenth. even though his Resurrection form is quite powerful I do believe you are much more fitting for this number. Are you pleased by the number I have given you?" Aizen asked Ichigo.

"I don't really care what number you put me as to be frank. But I do like the idea of you understand and acknowledging my strength. So yeah... Thanks... Aizen." Ichigo started to fiddle with his hair out of embarrassment. Aizen chuckled at Ichigo's antics and waved his hand in a dismissive manner. When Ichigo didn't move from his spot Aizen was, for an instant, shocked but he quickly understood and his expression changed to that of an understanding.

"You may leave Ichigo." Aizen smiled.

"Wait... That's all you wanted to tell me?" Ichigo asked.

"Why... yes, that is all. Why did you want to talk about something?" Aizen tilted his head.

"N-no. I was just wondering why you would have to bring me all the way to your throne from for something like that... Also I kinda expected like... A party, or something. but okay... When will my number be placed on me?"

"In dew time. Do not worry about it so much Ichigo-kun. I will tell Szayel about it and we will make proper arraignments. You may leave."

Ichigo sighed, waved his hand and left Aizen's room only to realize he had no idea how to get back to the training ground or his room. Ichigo was lost in Hueco Mundo once again.

For about forty minutes or so Ichigo was wondering around lost Notches completely lost. He turned a corner and found himself right back at Aizen's throne room doors. Sighing in frustration Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and pressed on taking a different root this time. About five feet down the hall Ichigo could here people talking. Hope of no longer being lost, filled up his soul and ran over to the owners of the voices.

"... Szayel has been sneaking off to the world of the living more than usual huh?" The first voice spoke up.

"Yes, and when I caught him just before heading off again I asked him why he was going there. All he answered with was, "I have found someone interesting and I would like to get my hands on him." And then he disappeared in the Gargantua." The second voice chimed in.

"And he didn't give you a name of this... "Guy" he was interested in?" Asked the first voice.

"No, he vanished before I could ask." The voices where getting quieter and quieter and Ichigo guessed they were leaving. Not wanting to be lost again he followed them. But when he was close to seeing them they vanished and left Ichigo to himself. Ichigo scoffed and continued on the path he was on. Rounding corner after corner Ichigo finally managed to fined a door that didn't belong to Aizens throne room. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. He could here movement inside and waited. Not two seconds latter the door swung open and Ichigo was engulfed by two strong arms and his face was squishing against something soft. when he looked over he noticed he was getting hugged by a women. A large women and it was getting more and more difficult to breath.

"Itygoooo~" The women screamed in Ichigo's ear.

"Let me go I can't breath!" Ichigo yelled and struggled to get out of the women's grip. The girls grip only increased and it Ichigo couldn't move. 'Wait... Itsygo? I know someone who called me that.' Ichigo stopped struggling and looked up at the girl. The first thing he noticed was her green teal looking hair and the white mask on the top of her head. A broken mask... That looks a lot like... "NEL!?" Ichigo screamed.

"Nel is so happy Itsygo came to visit me Nel thought you have forgotten all about her." Nel wailed and streams of tears were gushing out of her eyes and landing on Ichigo's head making his hair all wet. Nel's hold on Ichigo didn't falter and Ichigo went limp out of instinct. This however caused Nel to freak out and start to shake Ichigo ruffly. Ichigo's head lolled back and forth, every time his head came down his teeth would clatter and make odd noises.

"Nelliel it would be in your best interest to let Ichigo go. unless you want a friend without a head." A calm feminine voice boomed from across the hall. Nel looked up at the new comer, and let Ichigo go. Taking a few steps back as if she was shocked about what she did.

"Nel got to carried away. Nel loves Itsygo so much She couldn't help herself." Nel smiled and helped Ichigo up and brought him into her chambers along with the new comer who Ichigo still has not figured out just who it was. Though he had is suspicions. When he was placed on a very comfortable chair he looked around the room and socked up his surrounding like a sponge. Like usual everything was stark white except for the blankets on the neatly laid out bed. Which were black. He looked back at Nel and the women who was standing next to her... Blond... Yup just who he thought it was... Halibel.

"Nel's sorry Itsygo, Nel was unaware that she was hurting you." Nel was looking down at her feet and avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay Nel. We haven't seen each other in a long time. And I was wondering what happened to you. I'm just glad your not hurt." Ichigo smiled and stood up. "Why do you look older...?"

"oh right. Nel forgot to tell you. Nel was once a espada, but stuff happened and Nel got hurt. Then Nel lost all her memories and was left with Pesche and Dondochakka to fend for our selves in Hueco Mundo. But Aizen restored Nel to her true self and gave me all my memories back." Nel finished her quick explanation and raised her hands above her head in a victory manner.

"Wait... "stuff happened"? what stuff?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh... Just stuff with Nnoitra. Buts it's okay I'm all better now. And really happy that Itsygo has come to pay me a visit." Nel was about to rush over to Ichigo and crush him again when Halibel grabbed onto her caller and pulled her back.

"You need to calm your self Neliel, You might cause him harm... Again." Halibel muttered the last part under her breath.

"Why do you keep calling her Nelliel?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

Halibel looked up at Ichigo and sighed. "You two have known each other how long and you don't know her full name?" Halibel sighed. "Her name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, former espada number three." Ichigo's eyes widened and turned to Nel who was beaming in Halibel's grasp.

"You're the third espada?" Ichigo nearly screamed.

"Former." Halibel quickly corrected. Nel stood up and patted her new clothes clean. They were white and the shirt was simple, it went down past her hips and fluffed out and had a black belt. And her pants looked like regular human bootcut pants. Her zanpakuto was fastened to her hip. A green zanpakuto which he failed to notice until now.

"Aizen dragged you away from training, is this correct Ichigo?" Halibel asked. "What did he want?" Ichigo looked up at her and then sat down again making himself comfortable.

"He told me what number I will be. And he is going to schedule a date with Szayel about when to put it on me. I'm going to be the number zero espada apparently." Nel shrieked, ran over to him and hugged him.

"Wow congratulations Itsygo Nel is proud of you. Though Nel is not surprised you where ranked so high." Ichigo reluctantly hugged her back and let a small smile grace his features.

"Yes Ichigo congratulations are in order. thought this only means your missions are going to be twice as hard and you will probably have to deal with Arrancars constantly asking to fight you for your rank... So that means your training is not yet over. You still don't know how to use a Cero. But no matter Me and my fractions will help you." Halibel bowed. "I will be taking my leave then." And with that Halibel left Ichigo and Nel in Nel's room alone.

"Wheres Pesche or Dondochakka?" Ichigo couldn't help but notice the peace and quiet.

"Oh they are getting food ready. Do you want to stay for food?" Nel stood up and held out her hand. Ichigo smiled again, nodded and took her hand while standing up. They walked into the kitchenette and saw Pesche cooking and Dondochakka placing the table. They looked over in unison.

"Oh Ichigo how nice of you to show up invited now we wont have left overs." Pesche said in the most happy tone Ichigo has ever heard him speak.

Dondochakka simply placed an extra plat and pulled out a chair for Nel to sit on. Ichigo sighed and joined in the meal and lively conversation that boomed around the room. After they were done eating Ichigo asked for help to get back to his room which Nel was more than thrilled to incline, claiming she demanded to know where Ichigo's room was. After about twelve minutes of trying to find Ichigo's room and getting lost very often they eventually found it thanks to Grimmjows help. Ichigo said his good byes to the ones he would now call friends and closed the door. He looked around and noticed the food Menoly or Loly brought in. 'Shit... what should I do? Should I eat it? But I am rather full... Gah what should I do?' Ichigo thought to himself as he rubbing and lightly scratching his head. "Meh. I'll just leave it and explain what happened to one of them tomorrow. Don't want them to think I skipped a meal, or worry them." Ichigo mumbled to himself washed up and went to bed. 'Tomorrow I will get stronger and closer to seeing my friends and family once again.' With that in mind Ichigo fell asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of the seventh chapter. Thank you for reading and sorry if you feel jipped about nothing to exciting but in the future chapters there is going to be exciting stuff happening. So stay tuned. And as always, have a good day, night, evening. Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back! Marry Christmas Y'all, it was Christmas like three days ago so I thought I should say something. Just to let you know I have Dyslexia and there will be spelling and Grammar Mistakes, I still need a proofreader if anyone, (Really anyone!) would like to be it, then send me a message or review. Enjoy!

And we are back! Marry Christmas Y'all, it was Christmas like three days ago so I thought I should say something. Just to let you know I have Dyslexia and there will be spelling and Grammar Mistakes, I still need a proofreader if anyone, (Really anyone!) would like to be it, then send me a message or review. Enjoy!

Ichigo woke up in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare but couldn't quite remember the details to well. Ichigo remembers hearing Hichigo's voice and laughter but that was about it. His foot moved slightly and bumped against a small white familiar box. On further inspection he realized it was the box that contained his new uniform, with a small note attached to it. He picked up the note and read it.

"Ichigo you left this in my room, I do hope in the future you stop forgetting things so easily.

-Aizen."

Ichigo face planted and opened the box and held up the white uniform. He stepped out of bed and walked into the bathroom carrying the box. Ichigo quickly got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. The uniform top had long sleeves that went down to his wrists, the caller was popped out just a bit and went to the middle of his neck, The torso went down to his middle section, and the back had a twin tail going down to just above his back knees. The pants were long and reassembled Grimmjow's, and there was a black sash holding them up. Ichigo put on the black socks and white sandals and his out fit was complete. Fixing the uniform here and there Ichigo thought that maybe he should hide his Shinigami robs from anyone seeing them. Ichigo opened up his wardrobe and hid them at the bottom. After that was done Ichigo set out to the training room to once again practice using a Cero.

On his way there he bumped into a large figure. Looking up, and up, and up, Ichigo realized he had seen this man before. In the world of the living. With Ulquiorra. Ichigo started to remember the time and every little detail about it.

"Hey your that brat that cut of my arm!" The man practically yelled. 'Oh no.' Ichigo thought. The man grabbed Ichigo by the caller and brought him face to face with him. "And from the look of it you're that guy who took my place as number zero!" This time he did yell. Loud, right in Ichigo's face. Ichigo scowled and grabbed one of the large hands that was holding onto him.

"Hey, I'll admit I'm sorry for cutting off your arm. But HEY! You where attacking my friends and me, it was purely self difference man. And about the number thing, I didn't steal it from you Aizen gave it to me, so relax and let go." Ichigo finished and squeezed his hold on the wall of a man.

"It's Aizen-Sama. Just because your new here and have a high ranking dose not mean you can call his name so casually like that. And I don't care! you shouldn't have cut of my arm you little shit. I will kill you some day and I will laugh!" Just then out of nowhere a hand is placed on Ichigo's.

"Yammy, me and Ichigo have some businesses to take care of. If you wouldn't mind letting go so we could continue." The voice of Halibel's softly spoke from beside Ichigo.

"But this little shit took my place! I'm not just going to ignore that. I say me and him fight one on one right now to see whose stronger." Yammy declared tightening his grip.

"Uh. No, I already got dibs on fighting him. So fuck off Yammy me and Ichigo got some important shit to do." Grimmjow grabbed Yammy's hand under Ichigo's and tugged it away from him. Grimmjow stood in front of Yammy and Ichigo, facing Yammy with a feral grin in place.

"Tch, I don't fucking care anymore what any of you ass holes do, I'm out of here." Yammy huffed and walked away with his shoulders all hunched. Halibel sighs and shakes her head. Grimmjow turns to Ichigo.

"Well kid ready to fight?" Ichigo sighs and was about to replay 'No' but Grimmjow picks him up and sonidos to the training room.

"H-Hey wait no, Grimm put me down I still need time to train! God damn it." Ichigo pounds Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow doesn't say a word and without ceremony drops Ichigo on his ass.

"Hey you ass hole." Ichigo screams. Grimmjow merely looks down at him with un' interest and un'seethes out his sword.

"If you don't get up soon your going to loos pretty quickly." Grimmjow grins showing a row of his teeth. Ichigo scrambles up right and un'seethes his sword as well. He quickly blocks an attack from Grimmjow's sword and pushes back with much force. Grimmjow leans his body on one leg and brings his other up to kick Ichigo's rib. Ichigo didn't have time to block and stumbled back a little.

"Hey what the hell, you ass. What is wrong with you? why are you so obsessed with fighting all the freaking time?" Ichigo said while finding his footing again.

"It's fun. Why wouldn't you? Your strong... Very strong. I don't FUCKING GET IT! YOUR A STRONG JACKASS! SHOULDN'T YOU WANT TO FIGHT AND NEVER STOP? At least until every one beneath you are gone?" Grimmjow yells and scowls at Ichigo. "And make every one who ever dares to look down at you suffer and regret every thinking there better then you?" Grimmjow averts his gaze and stares intently at his sword. "I'm stronger then anyone. I will be king. I WILL kill ANYONE who thinks there better than me."

Ichigo looks at Grimmjow and opens his mouth. Thinking a little longer he closed his mouth and looks down at Zangetsu. Ichigo sighs. "You think I look down at you don't you?" Ichigo asks. "But I don''t. I never did. I don't look down on people, regardless if I'm stronger... Mentally or physically. I only pity the ones that think they are better then everyone. It must be lonely. Having to prove yourself over, and over just so you feel better about yourself. That is not a life I would like to live." Ichigo chuckles with a sad smile.

"I don't need your fucking pity. I'm the strongest I'm the king. I'M GOING TO KILL ANYONE AND EVERYONE WHO THINKS OTHER WISE!" Grimmjow slices his fingers across his sword and raises his hand up to Ichigo. "GRAND REY CERO!" Grimmjow screams and a big blue light shoots out of his hand and heads towards Ichigo at tremendous speed.

"Gestuga Tensho." Ichigo swings his sword and his usual black and red attack hits the Cero dead on making it vanish and leave behind a cloud of smoke. Grimmjow seeing threw Ichigo counter attack bursts threw the smoke and heads strait for Ichigo with his sword ready to strike. He brings down his sword and slashes at Ichigo. Ichigo dodges just in time and attacks with his sword, hitting Grimmjow's arm. Grimmjow grins and with his free hand creates a red Cero pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo brings up his sword in time and stops the Cero in Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow's grin only grew and he quickly discarded his sword and forms a new Cero in his other hand and shoots it in Ichigo's face, hitting him point blank. A cloud of dust and dirt was all Grimmjow could see. His eyes shifted side to side looking for any sine of movement. All of a sudden a huge blackish red ball of pure energy was flying strait at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened before he brought his arms up in a half ass attempt to block. His however only resulted in him suffering from burnt flesh, more scars, and cuts from Ichigo.

"Ahahaha!" Grimmjow burst into laughter and he looked down at Ichigo which he could slightly see threw the dust cloud. "That's more fucking like it Ichigo! Get into it because I am not stopping anytime soon." Grimmjow held his sword in front of himself and placed his claws over it. "Grind... PANTERA!" Grimmjow was soon engulfed in swirling dust and when it cleared Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's resurrection form. He was in a full white bony looking body suite and had a tail swishing in the back. His hair grew and it reminded Ichigo of his hair when he was in resurrection form. Grimmjow had two green pointy ears long fangs slipping past his lips. Grimmjow let out a loud ear shattering scream and Ichigo went into defense position and was socked to feel that wave of energy serge past him.

'This is all from his roar alone?' Ichigo thought to himself. Moments later and all of a sudden, Grimmjow was in front of him with a huge feral grin and did a little spine kicking Ichigo into a large bolder. Ichigo fell to his feat and quickly got up. But Grimmjow was once again in his face and clawed at him. Ichigo stumbled back cradling his newly wounded face, in hopes to make it feel better or to stop the bleeding. The blood seeped into his right eye and it stung so much Ichigo's best attempt to make it stop was to close and blink his eye. He tried to whip away the blood but it just wouldn't stop flowing freely into his eye. Ichigo had no choice but to keep that eye closed and carry on with his fight.

"This is like cheating you know." Ichigo called out to Grimmjow.

"How so? I caused that wound, so it's not cheating. You just suck." Grimmjow scoffed. "now then, why don't you get more into the fight. Hn?" Grimmjow points his elbow at Ichigo and was about to send off five teal colored pointy objects when a hand shoots out and touches Grimmjow on the shoulder.

"Aizen wishes to speak to you and Ichigo... Grimmjow." Ulquiorra interrupts their battle once again.

"Fucking aye! What dose he want use for? were kind of busy if you haven't noticed." Grimmjow huffs.

"he has a mission for you two and stark. And that's all he said. If you want more detail I suggest you revert back and go talk to him about it." Ulquiorra walks away leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow alone. Grimmjow pouts and reverts back. He looks over at Ichigo and shrugs his shoulders.

"We better go. Aizen hates waiting." Grimmjow grumbles. Ichigo sighs and walks behind Grimmjow on his way to Aizen's throne room.

"I would have beaten you if we kept going. And you know it." Grimmjow taunts Ichigo after two minutes of silent walking. Ichigo sighs again and shakes his head.

"I don't freaking care man. Think what ever you want... until next time we will see just who beats who." Ichigo smirks at a now pissed of Grimmjow. Grimmjow was about to say something angry but Ichigo pushed open Aizen's throne room doors.

"Ah Ichigo, Grimmjow, so glad you two could join use. Stark is already here and I'm sure Ulquiorra has told you I have a mission for you three, yes?" Aizen smiles and rests his elbow on the arm chair side and leans on his hand looking down at Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Stark. "You three will be going to Karakura town." Aizen declares and is loving the shocked expression on Ichigo's face.

Well that's it for chapter eight. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Bye for now have a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for chapter eight. Hope ya'll enjoyed. Bye for now have a good one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and happy new year hope ya'll have a good one, and stick to your New Years resolution. Again just to let ya'll know I have dyslexia and there will be grammar and spelling mistakes. Also I still do not have a proofreader if anyone is interested please let me know in reviews or P.M me. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

"Why the hell are we going there? It better be a damn good reason for you to have stopped our fight." Grimmjow mumble that last bit under his breath.

"I'm so glad you asked Grimmjow-Kun, You see I still need to create a key to get to the soul king. And as you may know, I need to use souls to get there..." Aizen waited before continuing. "But of course I wouldn't dream of killing the people of Karakura town. I merely wish to use there souls. And in order to do so I would like you three to place these objects all over the town. To be more specific in the areas that are the most popular. This is why I have asked you to go Ichigo-Kun, because you would most definitely know the best places, am I wrong?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, your right I know a lot of places that have crowds of people almost twenty four seven. But I have a question... Aizen." Ichigo glared at the smirking man.

"Yes Ichigo-Kun?" Aizen cocks his head to the side.

"What do the objects do, exactly?" Ichigo holds his scowl in place.

"Oh these?" Aizen holds up a dark purple pouch, and as he dose so the contents inside clatter as they hit each other. "Szayel invented them. They are called soul gems, they hold souls inside for as long as until I use them. Once I do use them they return to there previous owners, good as new." Aizen smiles warmly at Ichigo.

"And no one gets hurt when you extract their souls? Or when you use them?" Grimmjow looks over at Ichigo and rolls his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care. As long as they get placed back shouldn't you be fucking happy? For fuck sakes can we fucking go and get this over with?" Grimmjow shoves his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looks at him a little surprised.

"Holy shit your an impatient person." Grimmjow huffs at the comment. "And of course I would care jack ass. Thous people live in my home town, I know most of the people who live there and my family lives there. Which I would like for you to leave alone actually, now that I brought it up." Ichigo turns to Aizen. "I will put these 'Soul gems' provided that my friends and family are left out of it." Ichigo put his foot down.

"But of course Ichigo. You have my word." Aizen places his hand on his cheats and tosses the bag to Stark. Stark catches them and bows.

"We will be on our leave then, Aizen." Aizen nods his head and they make their way out of the room. Once they have left the room and the doors where closed Stark turns to Ichigo and Grimmjow who were following him. "Alright I'm going to split the gems and then we will all separately scatter them across the town. I'm going to get Lilinette because you two tire me out may faster than she ever could. You kids have fun." Stark gives them each about fifty gems scratches his head and leaves the two alone.

"Alright open up a garganta and I'll follow you in." Grimmjow places the gems in his pocket. Ichigo's eyes shift from Grimmjow to the gems in his hands. Grimmjow looks over at him. "Oh for the love of- You have no idea how to open one do you?" Grimmjow scowls glaring at Ichigo.

"Shut up I have never done it before. No one ever tough me how." Ichigo blushes slightly.

Grimmjow sighs. "Fine look closely at how I do it." Grimmjow moves to the side and lifts up his hand. "okay so you got'a kind'a focus your spiritual pressure in your finger tips and think of the destination your going." Grimmjow turns to Ichigo. "Then you just kind'a tare open the air." Grimmjow flicks his wrist and sure enough a garganta opens up. "Tada." Grimmjow says sarcastically. Ichigo shifts his feat in anticipation, shoves the gems in his pocket and runs threw the gate with Grimmjow following. Ichigo continues to run through the garganta running on his road made of his made of spiritual pressure. Cracks and rips form on the make shift road but Ichigo notices it wasn't as bad as the first time he made this kind of road. 'I guess the training really worked!' Ichigo though, all excited and happy.

"God you fucking sucks at this... For fuck sakes! Let me be in the front." Grimmjow huffs behind Ichigo. Ichigo looks behind himself at Grimmjow trying to not fall through the cracks on the road, a scowl very evident on his face.

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry about that man. Go right ahead." Ichigo stopped moving and let Grimmjow take the lead. The spirit road instantly got better and easier to walk on. "WOW. Look at that!" Ichigo looked the road up and down in surprise. "Compared to my shitty road this is freaking awesome looking. I'm impressed Grimm." Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow.

"You don't have to complement it. This shit is easy. You just fucking suck that's all... AND DON"T CALL ME GRIMM!"

"God could you just accept the freaking compliment, for crying out loud." Ichigo mumbled under his breath. Grimmjow just 'Huffed' but said nothing. There was a bright light just a few yards in front of them and they sped up. once they got the other side Ichigo quickly looked around, taking in the sight of his town and instantly recognized the familiar reiatsu of his family and friends. Most of them where in school and he was really itching to go and see them but quickly stopped himself from doing so. 'What if their mad at me for leaving them and not explaining myself what happened? What if they no longer like me. I mean I do look different. Uryu will most definitely hate me. He hates hollows. I'm a hollow now... Their enemy.' Grimmjow glanced over to Ichigo and noticed his sad expression.

"So where is the most crowded areas of this town?" Grimmjow asked while shoving his hands in his pockets. Ichigo looked up at him and quickly looked around.

"Oh... Uh yeah, the school and town center is my safe bet... Lets start there." Ichigo sonidoed to a crowded area and quickly looked around. Ichigo lowered to the ground and pulled one of the 'soul gems'. "So where do you think we should place it?"

"that place looks good." Grimmjow pointed to a tree in the middle of the area that people were sitting under, casually eating and talking. Ichigo nodded and placed the gem in a small hole big enough for the 'soul gem' to fit inside.

"Okay on to the next location. We have to be careful thought. The next place we're going... Well, all my friends are their. and if they see or sense use they will probably come out and want to talk to me... So we have to be careful." Grimmjow cocked an eye brow.

"Wait don't you want to talk to them? I mean you did join our side with the exception of their safety. Shouldn't you... I don't know... Want to say hi, or something?"

"Well yeah I do. But me looking like this." Ichigo pointed at the side of his face with the mask on. "They'll probably be mad. More then probably actually... So lets be careful, yeah?" Ichigo faked a smile and set of in the direction of the school. Grimmjow watched him go before following him. Once they appeared at the school Ichigo quickly looked around sonidoed to a tree placed a 'Soul Gem' inside and reappeared in front of Grimmjow. "okay lets go before-"

"What are you two doing here?" Came the voice of the creepy scientist that turned Ichigo into an espada.

"We are here on a mission from Aizen...Sama. Why are you here Szayel?" Grimmjow looked the scientist up and down. "I did here you have been visiting the human word a lot lately. But I couldn't quite understand why. I can't think of anything here that would catch your attention."

"Ha. A mission you say." Szayel Ignored Grimmjow and walked in front of Ichigo. "That's odd that he would send you though. I mean wouldn't he want to keep you in Los Notches until you learned how to control that massive amount of spiritual pressure? You being here could cause a hole bunch of problems for use if you get your self caught. And you might bring out Uryu and get me cough." Szayel mumbled the last sentience to himself. Ichigo cocked an eye brow.

"What type of problems?" Ichigo looked at the school building. "Hey what a minute. Why are you here? At the school even."

"Oh that. yeah don't worry about that. It is not important. You, My friend are letting out a lot of spiritual pressure. If you don't conceal your self then-" Szayel quickly stopped in the middle of his sentience and smiled quickly saying. "Told you so." Before sonidoing away from the two. Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged glances and Ichigo was about to say something when a blue arrow zoomed between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo immediately knew exactly who and what that was. As to the what, well it had to be a Quincy arrow. And as to the who, it was non other then Ichigo's friend... Uryu Ishida.

"Kurosaki-kun. Are you okay? What's wrong with you, You feel different." Came a nice silky, sweet voice of Orihime Inoue. Ichigo was screwed, not only was Uryu here but so was Orihime... And... Yup... There's chad, just behind her. Ichigo slowly turned to his old friends and waited for their shocked gasps and expressions.

"Ichigo..." chad said in a sympathetic voice. Ichigo knew that Chad of all people would probably be the only one Okay with the whole, 'Him being a hollow' Thing. but Orihime, and Uryu most of all would not be okay with it. Infatuate they would probably hate him. so he did what he thought would be best. He sonidoed away. He booked it. He could here Grimmjow laugh his ass off as he ran away but he didn't care, he was more focused on running away. he knew that Chad and Orihime wouldn't be able to catch up to him, but Uryu with his Hirenkyaku, would be able to catch up to him... At least a little. Ichigo knew this and yet he still ran, hoping to get away. Ichigo didn't know how to deal with the situation and quite frankly he didn't want to disappoint his friend. Or fight them if it came to that. Oh course the damn stubborn Quincy chased him, and chased him until finally Ichigo stopped. 'Might as well deal with it now.' Ichigo thought as he stopped in a deserted park.

"Ichigo." Was all Uryu said when he came face to face with Ichigo. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when Uryu's came out of nowhere and slapped him right on the face. "You fucking idiot. What the hell were you thinking, leaving use like that?"

"What do you mean leaving you. I staid behind to save you guy's lives." Ichigo rubbed the side of his face.

"Do you really think we needed saving like that? If we just re grouped we could have all left together. And what is this? You joined them, turned into them, for what? To save use? Or to get more powerful? You damn soul reapers are the same."

"Hey don't you dare say that. I did all this to save you guys. I don't give two shits about getting more powerful unless it's to help my friends and family, okay? I stayed to save you guys. We wouldn't have made it out alive if we re grouped. We were fucked and we all knew it." Ichigo pointed at Ishida.

"YOU FUCKING LEFT US!... You might of saved us but we needed you Ichigo. Do you have any idea how much Orihime has cried over you. We all thought you might of died. or worse, was now their prisoner. We had no idea what happened to you. If you just came and explained it to us instead of just letting that Emo pail dude send use off with no information, we would have understood. Or might of even gone with you. but no you had to be all selfish and let us worry like we did. And you didn't even come and tell us you were okay. What the hell was that? We were getting ready to go and rescue you." Uryu screamed at Ichigo with tears forming in his eyes.

"Uryu I..." Ichigo began. "i don't want you guys to get mixed up in this. I want you guys to just go on about your life forgetting about me and all this hollow nonsense."

"Ichigo, you forget." Uryu calmed himself down and pushes up his glasses. "I'm a Quincy, This 'Hollow business' Will always be my business. I knew about Hollows way before you did. So don't you think that, 'If I didn't show up they wouldn't be mixed up in this.' nonsense. Ichigo you are, our friend and even though you and I never really got along well we are still friends. And we will stick by you no matter what. Even if you make the wrong choices or the right ones. we will be there, to say our opinions on the matter and help you out when you need it. Okay?" Ishida waited a bit before turning around and looking over his shoulder at Ichigo with a small smile on his face. "I think that's enough mushy crap for one day. Lets go talk to Chad and Orihime, Shall we?"

"Uryu... I'm sorry." Ichigo smiled warmly at his friend and joined him in there long trek back to his friends he left behind.

"Yeah save it for Orihime. You're probably going to make her cry a lot so you better prepare your self." Ishida chuckled.

"Yeah... okay." Ichigo chuckled as well and when they got back to the school they found Orihime and Chad talking among them selves, but when they spotted Ichigo and Uryu, Orihime instantly ran over to them and hugged them both crying the whole while. Ichigo explained himself to Orihime, Chad, and Uryu who all listened with great interest. He explained Aizen's real plans and why he decided to join him, and all his training and adventures he had when he was there, and as they talked they made jokes and was laughing and the whole thing went better than Ichigo could have hoped for. 'this is something I never knew I would miss so much.' Ichigo thought to himself as a smile graced his features.

"So... Why are you here now Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked when the conversation died down.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Ichigo pulled out one of the soul gems and handed it to Orihime. She inspected it and looked up at Ichigo with questioning eyes. "This is called a soul gem. Something Szayel made, it holds peoples souls in them and the souls return to the rightful place when their purpose is no longer needed. Don't worry no one gets hurt when it happens, I maid sure to ask." Ichigo said while smiling. he couldn't help but notice the shocked jump Uryu made when he mentioned Szayel's name.

"Wait. So the people who's souls get extracted and put into this, this thing. Temporarily die?" Ishida asked.

"No, no I don't think so. They should sort of go into a slumber sort of state is all." Ichigo corrected him. But he wasn't to sure. 'that's something I'm going to have to ask him later.' "Hey wait a moment. Wheres Grimmjow?" Ichigo looked around only now noticing his absence.

"When you left, and Uryu ran after you he ran in a different location. I'm not sure why though." Chad answered. "Ichigo. Rukia and Renji are here in town somewhere. And if you don't want to run into them I suggest you leave." Chad placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "To be honest, I want to go with you. To make sure your safe. And I am not going to accept a 'No' as an answered. I am going with you until all this is figured out. I did tell you I would always be by your side, did I not?"

"but chad, you have a life here. What about school? I don't want you to-" Ichigo was cut off as he felt one more hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Orihime with the biggest smile on her face. "Oh no, not you two. You have Tatsuki to worry about."

"I know, I will probably worry here lots. But this is very important and I'm not going to let you two go alone. Friends stick together no matter what. Besides I have been a prisoner of there's before, so I know how to handle myself." To emphasize her point Orihime held up her arm and patted the small muscles on it. Ichigo chuckled once again, and gave a sigh.

"Fine I'll try and get him to let you guys stay with me." Orihime jumped up and down and squealed. Chad just smiled and nodded taking his hand off of Ichigo. chad turned to Uryu but said nothing. Orihime also turned to Ishida and smiled at him. He looked at them both ans sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice do I? Fine I'll join in. But if they think I'm joining them to help them in this war, they are wrong. As long as I'm against soul reapers I don't really care. As long as they are taken down. And I guess I have to see to you guy's safety, I mean no one else will right?" Uryu grumbled.

"You guys are awesome you know that?" Ichigo beamed. "Well I guess now all that's left is placing the rest of these and and returning to Hueco Mundo. I'll do that now so you guys get ready to leave k?" Ichigo waved good bye and left the three to get ready.

Once Ichigo was done placing them around town Grimmjow appeared in front of him grinning like always.

"So how did it go?" Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and asked.

"Fine, I managed to place them all in the busiest areas without anyone seeing me." Ichigo replied and scratched the back of his head.

Grimmjow sighed. "Not that shit stain, I meant with your friends, or what ever. how did that go?"

"Oh... Uh... Good. Their going to asked to join Aizen's side sooo..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait. What? Their really going to ask to join our side? All of them? Shit these people fucking love you, oh my god. But do you really think that's such a good idea?" Grimmjow asked with concern.

"Oh yeah I think it will be okay. I told them Aizen's plan and I mean he would probably be happy to have more people join his side. Plus you guys might need Orihime for here power so I think It's a goo idea. Also if anyone tries to hurt them I can protect them. I mean I am the Zero espada after all. I don't think anyone will want to mess with my friends." Ichigo chuckled nervously. "Right?"

"...I don't know man. What ever you think is best right?" Grimmjow shrugged. It was at that, that Ichigo noticed the wound on Grimmjows side. He quickly opened up his shirt more revealing a huge gash in the side of his torso. Ichigo gasped and Grimmjow tugged his shirt closed and growled at Ichigo.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo asked with much concern and tried to open his shirt once again.

"God I just got into a fight, fucking leave it, it's nothing. I won anyway so it doesn't matter." Grimmjow growled and tried to move away from Ichigo, Ichigo however had other plans and followed him and kept on inspecting the wound.

"It's not nothing, and it dose matter. You're fucking hurt and we need to take care of that." Grimmjow was surprised to here Ichigo swear. Normally the most he would say was 'Jackass,' or 'damn it'. So Grimmjow grinned and went along with Ichigo who was tugging and pushing him in the direction of one of his friends. The women who brought back his arm that one time. 'Damn it, I'm going to have to owe her more after this.' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo shoved him more. After more swearing and shoving they arrived at Orihime's house and Ichigo knocked on her door. Needless to say she was very surprised to see Grimmjow with Ichigo and looking distressed.

"Can I asked you for a favor Inoue?" Ichigo asked. "Can you heal him?"

"Orihime nodded her head and let them in. She immediately went to work on his cuts and scars. When she was about to heal the one Ichigo gave him he gave a warning growl and he backed off.

"C-Can I ask... Grimmjow-san... how you got the injures?" Orihime stuttered.

"I got into a fight with some shinigami. It doesn't matter." Grimmjow replied putting his jacket back on.

"Oh... okay." when they got to Orihime's the sun was setting and now it was pitch black out side and Ichigo opened up the door.

"Lets get the others and get going. Are you ready to go Inoue?" Orihime nodded her head grabbed her stuff and joined Ichigo by the door. They all walked out and picked up Chad then Ishida. Once they were all together Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I still think this is a bad idea, but if your all sure about this then lets go." Grimmjow opened up a garganta and walked threw with the other four following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter nine is up. Well how will it go. Will Aizen accept all of them to join or will he refuse and have them killed or sent back? Well you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out. thank you for reading and really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> And as always, have a good one. Bye, Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, ten chapters this is the longest I have ever stuck with a story. And don't worry I do intend to finish it. Totally forgot to mention in the last chapter, I got the 'Soul Gems' from Skyrim just in case anyone was wondering, and if you don't know what Skyrim is then I recommend you play it, it's a fantastic game in my opinion, and its got dragons... And it's just really good. And once again, I have dyslexia and there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I still need a proofreader... Please... If you want to be it then send me a review or P.M me. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

They all walked through the garganta in silence, well except Orihime who was whispering something to Uryu occasionally pointing to Grimmjow. Uryu looked at Grimmjow, brought up his hand and placed it under his chin in a thinking type pose. After a bit he smiled at Orihime and whispered something back. Of course Grimmjow noticed this and shot them a death glare and they both stopped instantly. Ichigo merely sighed and shook his head. Two or three minutes past by in complete silence and they soon arrived at Hueco Mundo, in Los Notches.

"I'm going to go tell Aizen of this so it's not a complete shock, It will probably help some." Grimmjow sonidoed off in the direction of Aizen's throne room. Ichigo looked over at his friends and smiled.

"I'm really happy you guys are here with me. But if you ever feel threatened, or scared, or you want to leave let me know, okay?" Ichigo looked them all in the eyes with the most serious voice he could conger. Orihime and Chad nodded their heads. But Uryu just looked around his surroundings like a skittish cat. "Uryu?" Ichigo waved his hand in front of Uryu's face.

"Ye-Yeah?" He blinked at asked.

"Is the something the matter? your acting... strange..." Ichigo Asked concerned.

"Oh yeah. It's just the last time I was here... Well it wasn't a good experience. Me and Renji just had to fight a creepy scientist." Uryu chuckled nervously. Ichigo nodded.

"Well this time it will be different. You guys will be with me and that means you'll be like guests. I think." Grimmjow walked around the corner.

"He, uh. Well you guys can talk to him now. I'm sure you will be able to convince him." Grimmjow scratched his head.

"thank you Grimm." Ichigo smiled at his assumed to be new friend.

"yeah well you now owe me. And don't think for a second I won't want you to repay me for that." Grimmjow smirked and walked off to Aizen's room leading the way. Ichigo and his group followed him with no questions or any conversations going on between them. Once they reached the throne room Grimmjow opened the doors and walked away. Ichigo walked threw the doors and up to Aizen's throne, he opened his mouth to explain what is going on when Aizen spoke before he could.

"When Grimmjow first came here and told me of your plans I was skeptical of it all... But then I started to think harder and well. As long as they follow the rules and join my side and I can use their powers to how I see fit, then I will let them stay here with you and give them each their own rooms. Also just for safety reasons I will assign an espada to each of you. To watch over you and quite possibly train you to be of better use to us." Aizen leaned his head on his hand and smiled down at the small group of people below him.

"Well that's very kind of you Aizen, but not all of us are here to just join you just like that. I for instance have something I would like to make clear before I promise to anything. For starters I just want to make clear that if any civilians gets hurt or gets killed because of your plans then I will act against you. Are we clear on that?" Uryu states with determination.

"Oh you do not need to worry about that. The safety of your town and every one in it was part of Ichigo's and mine negotiations. Do you have any other demands before you agree to join our cause?"

"Not at the moment. I would like to know though. What exactly is your plan? Why did you go against the soul reapers if you are one?" Uryu folds his arms and waits for Aizen's answers.

"Well you see Quincy, I do not agree with the way soul society does things. For instance, When I herd about the way they treated the Quincys and didn't even give them a chance to explain their way of thinking and just shot them down. I was shocked, I couldn't understand why they would just ignore them, they could have joined forces and take care of the hollow problem. But instead they killed them all, and that is when I first started having my doubts about soul society. My goal is to get to the soul king, kill him and take over as the new soul king. So that I could rule better then he ever could or would. So I created an army, much more powerful then any ordinary soul reaper, and I will change things. For the better." Uryu looked down at his feat and mumbled.

"Oh I see." Aizen smirked and looked over at Orihime and chad.

"What about you two? Have anything you would like to get off your chests?" When they didn't say anything and just shook their heads Aizen continued. "Inoue, you were with use for a short amount of time, but your powered were more than helpful. having you on our team would really help things along. And I have seen your powers when you infiltrated my palace. I was more then impressed with you. And I'm sure of you train with some of my espadas your straighten will increase and also be very helpful. What is your name? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yasutora Sado." Chad calmly said to Aizen.

"Calm Tiger. That name fits you well... having you four on our side will really make a difference. I'm glad you all chose the right path." Aizen continues to smirk. He gets off his throne and slowly moves to the group. "I will call in some arrancars to show you to your rooms then I will assign espadas to watch over you." Aizen pressed a button he was carrying in his pocket. Moments latter a arrancar Ichigo has never seen before enters the room.

"Aizen-sama." He says while bowing. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I would like you to show our new members to their rooms. You'll know which ones to put them in I'm sure." Aizen flicks his wrist and the Arrancar instantly escorted them out and Ichigo tried to follow them, Only to be stooped by Aizen.

"Ichigo if I could have a minute. Don't worry about them you will be able to see them soon. I would just like to ask you something... Why did you want them to join use?"

"Well... If soul society really is as bad as you say then I don't want to trust them with the life of my friends. They would probably use them poorly or miss treat them. I couldn't let that happen." Ichigo looked Aizen right in the eyes.

"I see. Well then you should probably go. Grimmjow has been waiting for you long enough, he has been waiting this whole time. Did you promise him a fight or something?" Aizen chuckled slightly.

"I think he thinks I own him. So yeah we will probably be fighting." Ichigo sighs and waves good bye at Aizen before leaving the room. sure enough there was Grimmjow waiting for him just like Aizen said. Ichigo smiled and waved to him. "Whats up Grimm? Need me for something?" Ichigo asked smirking.

Grimmjow huffed and walked away. Ichigo blinked a few times before he realized Grimmjow wanted him to follow. Ichigo smiled and did just that, he followed him to the training room and got ready for another big o'l brawl with the blue haired, bloodthirsty, beast known as Grimmjow. They fought and fought for god knows how long. It went as far as Grimmjow releasing his sword and forcing Ichigo to do the same. It would have gone on a lot longer if Halibel didn't interfere.

"Oh for the love of- Couldn't you guys just let use FUCKING FIGHT?" Grimmjow huffed and screamed at Halibel. She didn't bother even glancing at Grimmjow and merely flicked her wrist in a dismissive manner. "Yeah fuck you I'm not going anywhere. Me and this fucker has some things we need to get back to if you don't mind. I was really enjoying myself."

"Grimm, it's fine will do this another time. Halibel do you need me for something?" Ichigo turned to Halibel and transformed back into his regular form. She glanced at Grimmjow and then back at Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and turned to grimmjow. "Hey Grimm, mind giving use some privacy?" grimmjow huffed one again and stormed of cursing the whole way.

"I herd you convinced Aizen-sama to let your friends join us. Are you sure that is such a good idea? I'm not complaining I'm just worried about your friend. What was her name... Orihime Ino- something." halibel flipped her hair out of the way of her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"Inoue... There is no reason to worry about them. I'm confident in their strengths... but... If you know what rooms are theirs and which espada is watching which one of my friends... Then I would like to know... If you know." Ichigo blushed a looked away and scratched his nose. Halibel chuckled slightly and under her mask she smirked.

"I know who is watching whom and I know which room they are all occupying. I noticed in your fight with Grimmjow, you weren't fighting all out. Is it because you were concerned about the well beings of your friends?" Ichigo's blush darkened and he averted his eyes from hers and Halibel couldn't help but notice how adorable he was acting.

"Oh, you saw that huh? Yeah I guess I should pay more attention in fights. Especially against someone as powerful as Grimmjow. I mean he kicked my ass twice now." Ichigo revealed to halibel. He scratched his head and turned back to her. "Okay so. Which room's are theirs? And who is watching who?" halibel closed her eyes and sighed slightly.

"Ishida... Uryu is in the north district and is being watched over by the Octavia... Szayel Aporro Granz. Yasutora Sado is in the west district and is being watched over by the Nueve... Aaroniero Arruruerie. And Orihime Inoue is in the east district she is being watched over by the Cuatro... Ulquiorra Schiffer." Halibel's facial expression, from what Ichigo could see, changed to that of concern and sympathy at Ichigo's reaction to the information he he received. "I understand your concern about Ulquiorra. But he was placed as Ino...ue's caretaker because he was the only one whom she felt most comfortable with. You see he was the one watching over her when she was our prisoner... And Ichigo..." Halibel moved closer to Ichigo and lilted his head up slightly, she captured his lips with her own. His eyes widened at the sudden kiss he was receiving from the women he has been secretly admiring. Seconds past and he regained himself, he started to kiss back but due to his nerves and his inexperience with kissing anyone in this manner, he was sloppy and didn't really know what to do. On instincts he tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her closer to his face deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and sucked in his tongue, she placed both her hands on the side of his face and encouraged him to move his tongue. Which he did. They kissed until both had to part for air, Halibel took a step back but Ichigo moved with he and dragged her back down into another passionate kiss. acting on pure instances he brought his hands down to her waist and rested them on her hips, she moved her hands behind his neck and leaned in even more. They parted again for air and this time non of them moved.

"That... Was... Really good." Ichigo said between pants for air. "I had no idea your mask could open like that." halibel chuckled.

"There are only few who know." Halibel quickly kissed him again before withdrawing and walking away. Ichigo watched her leave with a sad expectation on his face. She turned to him. "Are you joining me then?" She rocked her hips back and forth in a cute way and took off running to her room, Ichigo bit his lip and chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow man, Next chapter there is going to be some sexy time. Do not worry if you do not want to read it then you can skip it without missing the plot of the story. I will put warnings in the next chapter so no need to worry. I'm finally having there relationship move up, also just as a quick warning right now. The next chapter is not gonna be that long. Literally its gonna be all about sex.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and please stay tuned. And once again I will see you, In the next chapter. Have a good one. Bye Bye!


	11. Chapter 11. LEMON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll Mikiolip here with some pure smut and lemony fresh. So if you are not into that crazy shenanigans then you can skip this chapter and move right alone in the story.
> 
> WARNINGS! rated M for sexual innuendos... and actual sex. I do not own bleach or the characters. I have slight dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy the Chapter.

Ichigo followed Halibel back to her room and as soon as he stepped in the door he gazed at the greatly lit, well decorated room with aw and thing was whit. 'No surprise there.' There was two large couches and a big o'l crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a large whit table with Mila Rose sitting at it.

"Mila, please leave." Halibel calmly spoke and Mila looked between Halibel to Ichigo to Halibel again. She small knowing smirk covered her face before, without a word she left. Halibel went behind a door that lead to what Ichigo assumed was her bed room. He cautiously followed her in and looked around the room. Halibel was sitting on a large whit bed with black silky looking sheets, and she patted the spot next to her. "I am to assume this will be your first time... with anyone?" Halibel casually said. Ichigo nervously nodded and sat next to her. She smiled and sat on top of him and pushed him down. She leaned forward. "Well then, I will try to make it the best thing you ever experience." Halibel whispered seductively in his ear. She licked the shell of his ear and licked down to his jaw planting kisses every so often. She kissed him on the lips quickly and sat up, she slowly unzipped her top uniform and watched in amusement at Ichigo's lust filled expectation.

"W-Will that get in the way?" Ichigo pointed to her mask that was covering her nipples. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Her reiatsu flared a bit and her mask started to move away from her breasts and mouth to form behind her head somewhere. Ichigo gasped at seeing her beautiful face once again and pulled her closer to him kissing her, he moved his other hand up her legs and held onto her hips. He brought his other hand and did the same, she started to disrobe Ichigo by untying the sash around his waist and pulling the top down his shoulders. He moved his hands up to her back and pulled her down as he laid on the bed with her on top of him. She shook off her jacket and started to untie her sash around her waist. Ichigo helped out and slowly pulled down her hakama. Once they were off fully Ichigo gawked and gazed at her fully naked form on top of him and slowly lifted his hands up to hover over her left breast. He looked up into her eyes and she smiled rolled her eyes and leaned into Ichigo's hand. He gasped and caressed her slowly. She tilted her head back and bit her lip. 'Fuck this is so soft.' Ichigo thought and brought up his other hand and did the same thing to her other breast. He started to message them gently and watched her moan in approval.

"Okay those got to come off." Halibel said and quickly removed Ichigo's hakama's and his briefs and threw them across them room to join her hakamas and panties. Halibel stared at Ichigo's erect Penis and licked her lips. She moved lower and her face hovered over Ichigo's dick breathing her hot air on it before, "What do you want me to do Ichigo?" She asked.

"I-I w-want... You." Ichigo panted slightly. Halibel smirked.

"As you wish." Halibel took Ichigo's dick into her mouth and started to lick and suck on it. Ichigo moaned and arched his back, he trusted his pelvis into the hot cavern of a mouth and moaned louder. She placed her hands on his hips and pushed him down not allowing him to move. She sucked harder and slowly moved her mouth down and taking more of Ichigo into her mouth. She relaxed her throat and deep throated him. Ichigo gasped in air and his knees buckled.

"Oh god Hali-." Ichigo moaned louder than before when she swallowed. "I-I'm gonna..." Halibel quickly got off his dick and used the back of her hand the whip off the saliva that gathered around her lips. She moved up the teen and kissed him on the lips.

"We wouldn't want the party to end to soon would we? We have not yet gotten to the main event. And I will ride you, guide you since you are inexperienced. Also you may call me Tia if you wish." Halibel positioned her self above Ichigo's cock and slowly pushing her way down fully seating him in her. Ichigo was moaning and panting along with Halibel and instinctively Ichigo started to caress and message her breasts, which in turn made Halibel moan out Ichigo's name.

"Oh god Tia. Y-Your sssssoooo... So good... So tight." Ichigo moaned out panting harder. Halibel leaned forward and passionately kissed Ichigo for all he was worth before she rocked her hips back and forth. Ichigo moaned into the kiss and started rocking his hips and well. Halibel lifted herself up and dropped letting gravity do all the work. They both moaned simultaneously, Ichigo's dick rubbing against her clitoris and almost hitting her G-spot making her whither and moan on top of him. And Tia being so tight and warm like nothing Ichigo has ever experienced before, making him role his head back in pure bliss. Halibel carried on her lifting and dropping until Ichigo found the courage to thrust into her meeting her drop for drop. Ichigo's dick finally hit Halibel's G-spot and she threw her head back and scream out Ichigo's name. They continued there little dance until Tia panted out.

"Ichigo... I can't... I-I'm gonna... OH GOD ICHIGO!" Halibel screamed out as she reached climax, her walls camped around Ichigo's dick and he couldn't hold out any longer.

"TIA!" Ichigo moaned/screamed out her name and came deep inside her. they stayed together panting and coming off there sex high for a few moments until Halibel lifted herself off Ichigo and laid beside him still panting. Ichigo instinctively pulled her into a protective cuddle and slowly drifted off into sleep land. Halibel smiled warmly, kissed his forehead and also fell asleep next to him. Her mask slowly materialized back to its original form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did you guys all think? Not back for someone who has never writing anything like this before right? Please be right... Anyway yeah so I am going on a week and a half vacation and will probably not wright anything until I get back. So I will not be updating for a while. But no need to worry I will be back for ya'll. Thank you for reading and like always. Have a good one. Until next chapter, Bye Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I am back from vacation land with another story of Hueco Mundo! Just a reminder I have slight dyslexia so there will be spelling and grammar mistakes. Also I know most of you are probably tired of hearing this but I still need a proofreader if anyone is interested let me know. Enjoy the chapter.

It has been nearly three weeks since Ichigo's friends joined Aizens side with Ichigo, and things have been going great. Ichigo has gotten a lot stronger and is learning how to use advanced espada Technics much quicker than Halibel anticipated, which in turn made her happy to know she chose the right mate for herself. Ichigo has gotten along well with her three fractions, after they found out that they have mated that is. Orihime has also gotten stronger. A lot slower then the others, but her powers will most definitively come in handy one day. Halibel saw how that Inoue girl looked at her mate and even though she hates to admit it, it makes her jealous and every time the two of them are talking Halibel would ether lie about needing to train or she would send Mila-Rose, Apache, or Sung-sun to go and interrupter there little conversation.

And every time Halibel would talk about Inoue she would always pretend not to remember her name. Calling her "That chestnut haired girl." or "Ino-something." to which Ichigo would automatically correct her and say her actual name. Halibel was getting mad at her self at the moment in her large room, pacing back and forth. Jealousy was not something Halibel did. It was beneath her. Halibel was better than that. Ichigo would never dream of even touching that girl the way he would touch Halibel. But sadly even thinking that didn't help much and only got her more frustrated with herself. Halibel started thinking back to just a few hours ago when she walked into Ichigo's room, when she saw Ichigo sitting on his bed with That Inoue chick sitting right next to him. Once again she was giving him the look she always gave him. Of course Ichigo being an idiot didn't notice anything and was reminiscing with her about the good o'l days.

Halibel lost it then. She left the room and slammed the door behind her, she stomped back to her room ready to kill any one who dares talks to her. She knew Ichigo was not in the wrong, but she couldn't help the way she felt. Something about Ichigo has awoken a monster inside of her that she has never experienced before. She slammed open her own door and slammed it behind her. She kicked everything and anything in her way to let out some steam. But it didn't help her at all, it only added to the fire. Now she was pumped full of adrenalin and the only way she could think of to clam down was to pace around her room. Which brings us back to why Halibel was so mad at the moment. cursing, kicking, and pacing in her room. A quick hard knock was herd on her door and a small spark of happiness shot through her when she thought it might be Ichigo. He has mastered how to control his reiatsu so Halibel could not longer feel him. She swung open the door only to loose her smile when she saw the blue haired sexta espada, "Grimmjow." Halibel said in the most annoyed voice he has ever herd her use before.

"Someone's in a bad mood. That fuck happened?"Grimmjow crossed his arms and the biggest smirk spread across his face.

"It is none of your concern... Do you need something Grimmjow?" Halibel asked.

"Strait to the point eh? That's what I always liked about you. You never pussyfoot your way around the conversation." Grimmjow's smirk grew.

"I am to assume you want something, yes?" Halibel folded her arms over her chest and waited for Grimmjow's replay.

"Well yeah actually, can I have a favor? You see I really want to fight Ichigo, but he's always with one of his friends when ever I want to fight, and he always turns me down saying stuff like. "Not now Grimm I'm in the middle of a conversation." And that conversation can last all FUCKING day. It's starting to piss me off." Grimmjow pushes his way into Halibel's room when he finishes his sentience.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Halibel closes her door and walks over to her couch and sits down. Grimmjow followed and did the same.

"I see the way you look at the women who seems to be in love with Ichigo. So lets make a deal. You occupy Ichigo's friends for one day... I don't know take them into Hueco Mundo. Show them around. What ever, as long as they are way from Ichigo for that day. Me and him fight have a fucking ball, and the next day or so i will do the same for you. So you and Ichigo can fuck around... Deal?" Grimmjow extended his hand out to Halibel.

"Who gets Ichigo first?" Halibel squints her eyes and slightly turns her head.

"Well since it was my idea I should get him first, No?" Grimmjow looks eyes with her, and after a moment of no motion or sign of approval he sighs. "Fine will do Rock Paper Scissors, is that good?" Grimmjow huffs.

"That seams fair. first person to win gets Ichigo first. ready? Go!"

'God damn that Grimmjow. He cheated somehow, I just know it.' Halibel thought as she walked down the corridors of Szayel's lab. Getting Uryu Ishida first would be best. Szayel's lab scars the hell out of anyone, it would be easier to get him alone. Halibel cautiously looked around every corner before proceeding, she took one more step before she was suddenly falling through the floor and sliding down a slide like floor heading to god knows where. not two minutes later Halibel fell flat on her ass in one of Szayel's wired rooms, she looked around before slowly raising to her feet.

"Well this is a unexpected surprise. Halibel what may I do for you?" Szayel's voice came from all sides of the room before his figure stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing his usual white uniform but his gloves were much longer and were covered in a red substance. "You caught me in a good time. I just finished examining a human who could see use. strange creature that one, he was week but still tried to fight me off. but in the end I managed to collect some interesting data." Szayel finished with a chuckle.

"I have come for Ishida." Halibel calmly spoke even though Szayel could make even the strongest espada shudder with his simple presence. Szayel's eyes widened slightly but instantly went back to normal as he spoke.

"Hmm? Is that so? Why? Don't tell me you fined the kid interesting." Szayel teased with a hint of fear in his eyes. And something else Halibel couldn't quite put her finger on... Protective? Maybe.

"Not at all. You see me and Grimmjow has worked out a deal. One of use entertains Ichigo's friend for a day while the other one gets him all to them selves. Grimmjow has him for the first day and I get him for the second. No need to worry I am not interested in your pet at all. I just need to make sure hes away from Ichigo all day." halibel crossed her arms a holds her gaze on Szayel.

"oh I see." Szayel brings his hand up to his chin and holds it. He smirks, moves his hand in front of him and opens his hand. "No need to obtain him. I will make sure he doesn't leave my domain at all today or the other day you need. I will keep him busy. No worries you may leave." Szayel takes out a small button devise and presses it. Moments later a door opens up on the other side of the room. "This will take out of my lab. Have a nice day." Szayel nearly pushes Halibel out of the room and quickly closes the door. 'Well that was a wast of my time.' Halibel thought as she made her way to Aaroniero's domain. It took her a full hour with sonido to get out of Szayel's laboratory. It was like a maze and halibel was getting frustrated until a door leading to the fake outside world opened up in her face. 'Szayel must be watching me.' Halibel went through the opening and sonidoed to Aaroniero's place. Once she got there it took her no time at all to come face to face with him.

"I'm looking for Yasutora." Aaroniero simply pointed to said mentioned's room and bowed to Halibel before walking off to his own room. She knocked on Sado's door when she got there and waited for a response. Halibel waited for what seemed like five minutes when still no response came, she knocked again and again and still nothing. 'Fuck is he even here or did he already go to Ichigo.' Halibel closed her eyes and searched for his reiatsu, he was in the room alright but for some reason he was not answering the door. Halibel knocked again but this time much louder. Halibel herd movement in the room this time and moments later a sleepy looking Sado Yasutora answered the door.

"How can I help you?" Sado asked Halibel while rubbing his eyes.

"I would like to take you and Orihime out into Hueco Mundo and show you around and train you."

"Well that would be a good Idea, but as you can see I am quite tired. Me and Aaroniero were training all night long and Apparently I passed out from exhaustion. I apologize but I would very much like to just sleep today. Aaroniero said we will pick up training tonight." Sado bowed and closed his door leaving Halibel alone in the hall. 'I don't want to be with that women alone all day today.' Halibel walked slowly to Ulquiorra's domain dragging her feet. When she finally got there she walked straight to Inoue's room following her reiatsu, she quickly knocked on the door and she answered the door immediately.

"Oh Halibel-sama how may I help you?" Came the chippy sweet voice of the women she disliked.

"Would you accompany me to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo so I can show you around and train you?" Orihime instantly started to smile and she nodded her head.

"Yes that sounds like a lot of fun. I have always wanted to spend more time with you. Get to know you more. Lets go." Orihime took a hold of Halibel's hand and dragged her off in the direction of the front exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of chapter 12. Hope Ya'll liked it. Let me know what you think and like always, have a good one. Bye Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright on to the 13th chapter. I still need a proofreader if anyone is interested, sorry about saying that in each chapter so far but I obviously need one. Anyway I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

"So there you have it, we have been to every main part of Hueco Mundo I could think of... We should probably get back now." Halibel crossed her arms over her chest and began walking back to Los Notches when Orihime grabbed onto her arm.

"But Halibel-san, I thought you were going to train me. I mean I would hate to drag everyone down." Orihime looked up at Halibel with pleading eyes. halibel sighed, closed her eyes and slowly turned to her.

"Fine. We will train for an hour, but if I hear one complaint out of you there will be a punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Orihime quickly nodded her head and got in a fighting stance. Halibel uncrossed her arms and charged at Orihime and made the first attack. Halibel hit Orihime in the gut with her palm causing her to go flaying across the sands of Hueco Mundo. Orihime skidded a few feet and when she stooped she slowly rose from the ground, Halibel was already in front of her face and before she got any chance to block Halibel punched her right in the face, Orihime's head smacked against the ground, not enough for real injuries but it still made her groan with pain. Their "training" continued on for forty five minutes before Halibel realized just how late they have been out and stopped her attacks on Orihime.

"Alright lets go back. We have trained enough for today." Halibel received no replay and when she looked down at Orihime she noticed that She was knocked unconscious. Halibel sighed again and picked her up. She sonidoed back to Orihime's room, opened her door and placed her on the bed.

"What happened here?" Came the calm and slightly irritated voice Ulquiorra. Halibel turned to him and answered.

"Nothing. I was just training her and got carried away is all."

"You are not someone who gets "carried away". Something must of happened." Ulquiorra stepped closer to Orihime and examined her injuries. Halibel merely shrugged walked out of the room. "Well, If Kurosaki-sama finds out you hurt his friend, I highly doubt he will be to pleased with you, Halibel-sama." That was the last thing Halibel heard before she sonidoed to her room. When she arrived to her room she sensed someone was in there. She slowly pushed open her door to fined Ichigo, Apache, Sung-sun, and Mila-Rose all sitting at her table having a lively conversation. She walked in and at once all four of them looked up at her. Ichigo greeted her with the warmest smile she has ever received and her three fractions all got up and bowed to her saying, in unison.

"Welcome back halibel-sama." Halibel smiled under her mask and nodded to the four.

"What were you guys talking about? Looked like a good conversation." Halibel said as she took a seat at the table next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo was just telling use a story about how he first became a Shinigami, and how he tried to fight of a hollow with a chair." Apache couldn't help but laugh as she explained. The other three joined in and Ichigo's face went red.

"hey That was the second time I ever saw one before and it as attacking my little sister. I reacted without thinking Okay?"

"Yeah but it's still funny. I mean from how you described it, it was a pretty weak hollow. What would you have done if it was any stronger?" Mila started laughing hysterically.

"Well I would have thought of something. Besides I did fight a menos grande before I even had shikai, and I sent him running back to Hueco Mundo with its tail between its legs. So there. Anyway enough of that. What were you up to today Halibel?" Ichigo asked and leaned closer to Halibel.

"Nothing to exciting, I showed that Ino-something, girl around Hueco Mundo and then I trained her for a little bit." Halibel drank some of the tea that Sung-sun brought out for her.

"Oh? And how did that go? Is Inoue a quick learner?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Uh... Not really, If I was forced to be the one to train her I would loss passions and give up on her. Ulquiorra has more so for the moment its best for him to train her." Ichigo looked more sad and lowered his eyes from her.

"I see... Well how are the others doing? Ishida and chad." Ichigo looked up at halibel happier this time. She nodded her head and smiled. For some reason every time she smiled even though it was covered up by her mask or her clothes Ichigo could always tell.

"Good, Sado Yasutora is training with Aaroniero every night and is progressing well. When I went to his room to talk to him I could see his muscles have gotten bigger and his reiatsu has increased as well. And as for Uryu Ishida, Well I have not seen him but I herd from Szayel that Quincys learn quickly. And when I first met Uryu Ishida I could see much potential to grow stronger." Halibel took another sip of her tea spent the rest of the night talking with Ichigo, and her three Fractions. When morning hit Halibel woke up and turned to Ichigo. She was slightly shocked to see him already up and getting dressed. "Ichigo. Were are you going? Back to your room?"

Ichigo turned to Halibel and gave her a faint smile. Yeah I promised Menoly and Loly I would eat breakfast with them. You are free to join use if you want to. I would like you to." 'God its as if girls just flock to him. Oh well as long as it's not Inoue.' Halibel thought before answering.

"No. I wouldn't want to ruin your plans with them. Have fun, and when you're done you should come back to my room and have some real fun." Halibel winked at Ichigo. Normally Ichigo would turn bright red and shift from feet to feet in the most adorable way, but right now he just sorta looked at halibel with sadness in his eyes.

"Halibel... Can I ask you something. something that has been bugging me for a bit now..." halibel nodded, and Ichigo continued. "Why is it that you remember all of my fiends names except for Inoue's?" Ichigo asked. halibel didn't answer Ichigo, instead she looked away. Ichigo sighed. "I knew it. You don't like her do you..." When Halibel still didn't answer Ichigo went on. "I don't get it. Why not? Did she do something to you when she came here to first time? I highly doubt it. Inoue is a very kind and loving person, and I'm pretty sure that if she said anything to offend you she didn't mean it. And would apologize right away... Why don't you like her?" Ichigo asked.

"She didn't do anything directly... She just bothers me is all. Look is it so wrong for me not to like someone? I don't like a lot of people. Nnoitra, Barragan, Yammy to name a few." Halibel defended her self.

"Yeah but two of those people deserve it, I mean I never really met Barragan but I herd he can be a jerk. But Orihime hasn't done anything. You can't, not like someone just because, there has to be a reason."

"Oh so now she's Orihime and not Inoue huh? When did that happen? You guys been getting closer or something? Why don't you just go be with her huh? Why even bother coming to my room to hang out, why not go to her room, hang out, make out, and be together. Because the way she looks at you, that's clearly what she wants." Halibel screamed at Ichigo.

"Oh your kidding me. Your jealous? that's what this is all about? halibel I chose to be with you. I fined you attractive. I fined your personality fantastic and want to see it all. I want to be with you. Orihime is just my friend, no matter what you think I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. Can't you just accept that? Ichigo confessed.

"..." halibel said nothing but still held her stair with Ichigo. Ichigo sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Fine, Whatever We'll talk about this when I get back. I'm already late for breakfast." With that Ichigo left Halibel alone. 'I know I'm being ridiculous, but I don't care... I don't want him hanging out with her regardless... Maybe I am being a tad to obsessive. I mean they have been friends for a long time. God I just want Ichigo to be mine and mine alone, I know it's selfish but I can't help think that way. Maybe I should apologies. When He gets back that is.' Right when Halibel finished that thought She herd a knocking at her door. She tossed the blankets off her, put on pants and opened the door to reveal Stark.

"What can I do for you Stark?" halibel was shocked to see the primera espada out of his room, Unless he was given a mission or there was a meeting Stark usually staid in his room and slept.

"Aizen-sama has requested you and I to his room for a mission." 'And there is was.'

"Alright lets go." Halibel stepped out of her room and followed Stark to Aizen's throne room. Once they got there Aizen greeted them with a sly smirk.

"Ah Stark Halibel, I have a mission for you two. There appears to be intruders in Hueco Mundo and they are moving fast in this direction. I have a feeling they are here to rescue Ichigo and his friends. And I would like you to kindly dispose of them. Tell them Ichigo and his friends chose to join me and stay here. Do not let Ichigo notice there presence. If you fail this mission you will be punished severely. Do I make myself clear?" Halibel and Stark nodded, bowed and made for the door. "Oh and one last thing. If they do not leave after you have asked them to... Kill them."

"Hai! Wakarimashita" Halibel and Stark said in unison.* With that they left the throne room and made there way to the intruders.

The end of this chapter. Sorry if it seems the chapters are getting smaller I just kinda loosing my righting abilities much faster lately. But more exciting shenanigans is happening so maybe that will make me wright longer chapters in the future. Yay.

*"Hai" means "Yes" and "Wakarimashita" means "I Understand" in Japanese, for the ones who do not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and like always, Have a good one. Bye Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright onto the fourteenth chapter. I finally have a proofreader, thank you laslobos. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in it, so some, or all characters are facing the dangerous OOC disease. Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter.

Ichigo walked back to Halibel's room slowly, he really didn't want to deal with this problem. 'Halibel is being ridiculous asking me to not hang out with Inoue just because she thinks Inoue likes me... Well I can't blame her for being protective, that's just who she is.' Ichigo sighed and opened Halibel's door. "Hello?... Tia?" Ichigo walked around the room and searched all over for his 'love interest' and couldn't fined her anywhere. 'Hmm, maybe she went out to clear her head.' Ichigo walked in Halibel's room and jumped on the overly large bed. He was staring up at the ceiling for Kami knows how long, Until he heard it.*

*BOOM! Ichigo bolted out of her bed, rushed to the door and swung it open. "What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked himself. Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrated, Then he felt it. Two very strong, familiar reiatsu Attacking two other strong, familiar arrancar. Ichigo concentrated harder and identified the arrancar, 'Stark and Halibel. But who are they fighting? It almost feels like... No it can't be... But it feels like him... Dad?' Ichigo opened his eyes and started to rush to Halibel, Stark and his father but was interrupted by a low voice.

"Ichigo-Sama. May I have a word?" Ulquiorra walked out from the shadows and addressed him.

"Uh, can it wait? I have somewhere I have to be. It's important." Ichigo shifted from feet to feet and was itching to go to his father and his 'Love interest'.

"I'm afraid not. It is important. Its about Inoue Orihime. It seems as though she fought against Halibel-Sama and has not yet woken up. It has been an entire night and I am started to fear for her safety." Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra like he grew an extra head. he was so lost for words. 'Tia fought Inoue? Why? When? Why didn't she tell me?'

"Very well take me to Inoue. This seems like a more important matter to attended to. I'll deal with the other problem later." Ichigo followed Ulquiorra to Orihime's room.

Halibel sonidoed to the source of the powerful reiatsu she and Stark had to deal with, all the while thinking of Ichigo and how he would reacted if he felt the intruders reiatsu. 'He might go with them if they persuade him. I mean he is mad at me, we did fight. Shit, shit, shit, shit... I can't... I won't let him leave... I love him to much to lose him.' Once halibel and Stark reached the intruders Halibel was insistently ready for a fight. Stark on the other hand didn't want to fight. Not at all, so he had to take the initiative, stark bowed and started with.

"Hello there intruders. how may we help you today?" A man with a shinigami robe and a captain garment on the left side of his shoulder spoke up first.

"We have come for Ichigo and his friends. Once we have them, and deem them save and unharmed we will leave. Until then we will fight and bring down anything in our path to get them."

"And what if I tell you they came here willingly... And wish to stay?" Halibel spoke up. The man looked over at her and scratched his stubbly chin.

"Well. I would need to here it from Ichigo to be honest." The shinigami said thoughtfully.

"Your just going to leave him here if he says he wants to stay? What is wrong with you, for all you know they could have brain washed him into saying that? Also what if they all say they want to stay? Ryuken asked you to bring back his son. What are you going to say if you come back empty handed?" The man with the strange hat and clogs asked.

"Well I'll tell him what Uryu said, and if he really wants to bring back his son then he can come and get him himself. I mean what type of father would ask someone else to return there kid from certain doom. I wouldn't. I mean really Kisuke didn't you see the look on his face. he looked like he didn't care ether way."

"Still Isshin, how would you react if you asked me to bring Ichigo back and I came to you empty handed telling you Ichigo wanted to stay behind... And was fighting for the enemy... Aizen, of all people." Kisuke flailed his arms.

"Well Ichigo is a big boy he can pick his own sides. Doesn't mean I'm happy about it But he probably joined to save someone. Or think he's saving someone. I have known him his entire life, he would most definitely join forces with evil just to save the life of people he didn't even know." Isshin folded his arms and closed his eyes. "But I would still like to talk to him. Make sure he's fine and all that. And here him, tell me himself that he wishes to stay."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that. We have orders to tell you his wishes, ask you to leave, and never return. Ichigo and his friends wish to stay here. That is there answer and they are not leaving until they decide to." Stark Opened up a garganta and looked at them over his shoulders. "I am letting you leave here safely. But if you refuse I'm afraid we will have to resort to violence." Stark said coldly. Isshin got in a fighting stance.

"Well, I'm not leaving until I speak with my son. And that is my final answer." He drew his sword and stared daggers at Stark. Halibel's eye's widened slightly before quickly gaining her composure again. 'So this is Ichigo's father... I don't really see the resemblance, but oh well I can see he is very concerned for Ichigo's well being. Maybe I should let him see Ichigo... Just this Isshin though. I don't care about the other one to much. Plus maybe Ichigo will forgive me for being an idiot if I bring him his dad to talk... YES this is a good plan. But how to execute it?' Halibel pondered on her thoughts for to long it seems, Stark and Isshin have already engaged in battle and was making loud noises. If this continued someone... Ichigo... would here them sense his father presence and come running. Halibel had to act fast. Halibel did the first thing that came to her mind, and that was to stop the battle. Just when stark and Isshin was about to clash swords again she rushed in and grabbed isshin's arm stopping him from continuing his swing. Stark stopped as well and looked at her in utter confusion.

"I'll deal with this one. You take care of the other." Stark continued to eye her wearily but obligated to her command non the less. He sonidoed to the man named Kisuke and started to attack him. halibel looked over at Ichigo's father now known as Isshin, and sonidoed farther away from Stark and Kisuke. as soon as she landed Isshin also landed not five feet away from her.

"So, you'll deal with me will you? arrancar." Isshin smirked slightly and placed his sword over his shoulder. Halibel crossed her arms over her chest, closed her eyes and said.

"Well to be honest I wanted to talk to you, Isshin... You see I could be persuaded to take you to Ichigo." Isshin's smirk vanished from his face and was replaced with a dumb founded one.

"W-What? Why would you do that? What would you get out of that? Wouldn't you be going against Aizen's orders?" Isshin was lost, he couldn't understand the fundamentals of Halibel's actions at all, and it was causing him to be skeptical and nervous.

"Well, to answer your second question, the reason I am doing this is because I want to follow the path that brings less destruction and blood shed. I'm not going to tell you what I would get out of that, that is my own business. And yes I would be going against Aizen's orders. But as long as you are fast and quiet he doesn't need to fined out. Are you willing to come with me, to speak with Ichigo?" Isshin's eye's widened a little at the mention of his son's name. He nodded and quickly followed Halibel through the sands of Hueco Mundo.

"WAIT!" Isshin almost yelled at the top of his lunges. Halibel turned around and eyed him with contempt.

"I told you to be quiet. Now what is it?" She asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I can't just leave Kisuke behind. That guy back there looked powerful. He might injure my friend." Isshin worryingly said. Halibel closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll tell Stark that You decided to go home and to send him home unharmed. Now will that work?" Isshin looked thoughtful.

"Hmm. Maybe, but I want to make sure he gets out safe. I need to see him leave." Halibel sighed once again.

"Fine. Hurry up. God you and Ichigo are far to similar you know that."

"WHAT? I'm nothing like Ichigo. I'm so much more hansom, I'm stronger and wiser. Plus I think things out before just rushing into battle, unlike him." Isshin bragged/wined. "So." Isshin said after awhile. "I'm going to assume you and Ichigo are close? Given the fact that you call him by his first name. And it seems like you know him enough to make a comparison with his father. You two good friends?"

"Yes." Halibel didn't elaborate, just finished it with a, 'Yes.' at that Isshin sighed.

"Fine, But I will get more information out of you later. Or him, I mean he's a pretty honest kid." Halibel lifted her hand up to him, and jumped down the sand doom to stark.

"Stark, the other one has decided to leave. Lets just shove this one in the portal if he still refuses to leave." Stark looked over at Halibel, and nodded. He opened up and Gargantua and looked over at Kisuke.

"You gonna walk out or am I gonna have to force you?" Kisuke looked from Stark to Halibel, and halibel shifted her eyes in the direction of Isshin. Kisuke took the hint and looked over at his old friend. Isshin waved from behind his hiding spot signaling his approval for him to leave. Kisuke looked back at Halibel in confusion, she nodded her head and Kisuke looked back at Stark.

"Oh fine. If Isshin left then there is no point in me being here any longer. I shall take my leave henceforth and never return." Kisuke made his dramatic speech and walked through the portal leading to Karakura town.

"Well that was long and annoying. I'm going back to bed. You coming?" stark asked when Halibel made no attempt to leave the dessert sands of Hueco Mundo back to Los Notches.

"I have something I have to do before I head back. Mind reporting to Aizen-sama alone?" She asked Stark. Stark nodded and opened a new Gargantua back to Los Notches, he stepped inside and the portal closed. When the portal closed all the way she signaled for Isshin to come out of hiding.

Ichigo looked down at his friends sleeping form and placed his hand on her neck looking for her pals. He felt her hart beat and everything was normal. The only problem he could see was there was some cuts an bruises on her arm and legs.

"Halibel's training is rather harsh. She only holds back if she is ordered to. I fear for the safety of Inoue Orihime. Is this normal human behavior? how long does it normally take for humans to recover?" Ulquiorra asked sounding concerned. Ichigo looked up at him with a knowing smirk.

"Yes Ulquiorra she will be fine. She's just tired. It takes days sometimes for humans to recover from injures. She'll probably wake up in a day or two. So she and Tia trained together? When did that happen?" Ulquiorra pondered on this for a moment before he replied.

"Yesterday morning. You were fighting grimmjow at the time I believe." Ichigo nodded and got up.

"well don't worry about her she'll be fine after a day of full rest. i'm going to go take care of some business." Ulquiorra grabbed his arm.

"Ichigo-sama I apologize but I cannot let you leave just yet... Grimmjow wants to talk to you as well. Something very important."

"yeah but knowing grimmjow he probably just wants to fight me. saying 'its very important', then socking me in the face. Besides." Ichigo waved his hand in front of his face. "This is actually important. And I curious about something. So if you'll excuse me." Ichigo just put his hand on the door knob when Ulquiorra spoke up again.

"Ichigo, one more thing." Ichigo sighed.

"What it is?"

"I want to fight you. We have fought once before and I would like to see just how far you have progressed." 'What the hell is hell to?' Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra another time maybe." Ulquiorra fidgeted a little bit, which was a warning if Ichigo ever saw one. Ichigo never saw the stoic arrancar fidget, or shift from feet to feet, or anything. Ulquiorra was always calm and collected.

"What are you doing Ulquiorra. Its very apparent you want to keep me from the intruders, although I cannot see why. Do you think I'm conspiring with them or something. you have no reason to worry. I had no Idea they were here until I herd that loud clash, which I'm going to assume you also herd. Why are you keeping me from them?" Ichigo began to get into a running stance ready to book it at any moment. Ulquiorra sighed.

"Fine. Since you saw through me I have no choice. Halibel has instructed me to keep anyone away from interfering with her and Stark's mission. I apologize for not saying anything sooner Ichigo-Sama." Ulquiorra bowed slightly in a apologetic way. Ichigo stood up strait and quickly put his hands in front of him towards Ulquiorra.

"Oh, no it's okay. I mean if Tia asked you to do that then I guess it's fine. Honestly you should have said sooner. I mean I still want to go. But if Tia asked that, then I guess you had to follow orders. Sorry for snapping at you Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stood up strait and formed a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding Ichigo-sama." 'Ichigo is very gullible it would seem. No matter as long as he stays away from the intruders Aizen should be happy.' Ulquiorra thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Chapter fourteen. Yay a long one. I have a feeling Ichigo is gullible, and would fall for something like that if he wants to believe people are doing it for someone he loves. Thank you for reading and like always. Hope you have a good one, BYE BYE!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the fifteenth chapter is up and ready to read. thank you all so much for continuing reading this and leaving positive reviews, it really makes me happy that people like the little Ideas in my head. Again I do not own the characters or the show, bleach, that title belongs to Tite Kubo. Thank you laslobos for being my proofreader.

Halibel walked silently with Ichigo's father through the sands of Hueco Mundo. She looked over at him and watched as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked over at her.

"... So... You and Ichigo are good friends huh?" Isshin awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. 'Huh, just like Ichigo.' halibel chuckled.

"Yes me and your son have been together for quite some time now." Halibel looked away and closed her eyes as she continued walking. Isshin nearly choked on his saliva.

"Wait. You mean to tell me. You and Ichigo. Ichigo and you... You're together, together?" Halibel simply looked over at him and nodded.

"Why are you taking this as a big surprise? Ichigo is a handsome young man. I'm sure if he was aware of just how gorgeous he really is, he would have gotten a girl long before me."

"Yeah but Ichigo isn't like that. Even if he knew he would probably still wait for the right girl to be with. And hey you seem nice. I mean you are going against Aizen in order to let me talk to my son. So you have my blessing. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY MY DAUGHTER!" Isshin threw himself at Halibel in order to hug her. Halibel on the other hand had different plans. She quickly, out of reflex, formed her hand in a fist, pulled back, and punched Isshin right in the stomach. This caused Isshin to topple over in pain and clutch his sides as he groaned and whimpered. "Nice... Hit..." Isshin said through pants. Halibel realized what she has done and bent down to observe Ichigo's father. 'Oh god I'm going to deliver Isshin to Ichigo, broken!' Halibel panicked. Moments later Isshin got up but was still holding his gut.

"Well its nice to know my daughter is very strong. Father approves!" Isshin gave Halibel as thumbs up.

"halibel-sama." Came the voice of three female arrancars. Halibel turn to them and crossed her arms.

"Is there something you three need?" halibel asked. Isshin lowered his hand and cautiously looked at the three girls. Apache's eyes flickered to his and back to Halibel's.

"Why are you escorting this human through Hueco Mundo. Of course you have a good reason and we are not questioning you. We were only wondering." Apache fidgeted.

"...This..." Halibel started. "Is Ichigo's dad." All at once the girls eye's widened and they all looked at Isshin. Mila-Rose was the first to recover.

"What they don't alike at all. Why dont'cha have orange hair huh? I knew Ichigo's hair wasn't natural no matter what he says." halibel scoffs.

"I can assure you. It's natural." Isshin's eyes lit up.

"My son has become a man? Oh Daddy is so proud." Isshin was about to go in for a hug but was stopped by Sung-sun.

"This one has no personal space does he. Do you want me to teach him his place?"

"I have already punched him. I'm afraid he will not learn no matter what we do to him. Besides I want to bring him to Ichigo in one peace." Sung-sun nodded her head and dropped Isshin. "I want you to inform Ichigo of his fathers Arrival and tell him to wait in my room, we will be there shortly."

Ichigo was sitting in his room waiting for Tia, or at least Stark to come back from the mission so he could ask about it. 'Why was my father here? I can't sense him anymore so he must have left. I guess they told him I came here willingly.' Ichigo thought. Ichigo was tapping his foot on the floor, had his arms crossed over his chest, and had his eyes shut. He obviously wanted to go to Tia and Stark and see what was happening for himself instead of trying to sense what was up. What seemed like five minutes latter a quick knock came to the door. Ichigo got up and opened the door quickly with a smile to his face. That smile however quickly left him when he looked up into the smirking, cocky face of non other than Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

"Whats up kid? Excepting someone else?" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked away from the man and tried to close the door, only to have Grimmjow hold open the door and force his way into the room.

"Why, I'm hurt Berry, I thought we were friends." Grimmjow faked behind hurt, walked over to Ichigo bed and laid down. Ichigo sighed.

"What do you want Grimm? If you don't leave I will force you." Ichigo threatened. Grimm looked over at him with a frown.

"What the fuck crawled up your ass? Honestly, I just felt like hanging out is that a fucking crime?" Ichigo sighed once again and laid down next to him.

"nothing 'crawled up my ass'. I'm just a little anxious is all. Did you hear that loud Bang earlier? Well that was Tia, Stark and my father. Apparently my dad has come to rescue me and I'm not aloud to go see him. Although I think he's already gone. I can't feel him anymore." Grimmjow looked over at him.

"Why don't ya just go see him? Who said you had to follow orders? I think Aizen doesn't care what you do. Says stuff like. Ichigo's aloud hes special to use right now. And No Don't hurt Ichigo I need him." Grimmjow's voice raised higher in pitch when he mimicked Aizen.

"HA! You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. I think you have forgotten Grimmjow I am the number zero espada. I could kick your ass with out even really trying." Ichigo taunted. Grimmjow's face scrunched together to form a pissed off face, he shot up from his place on the bed and took hold of his sword handle ready to draw.

"you wanna say that again you lil' shit!?" Ichigo was about to repeat himself full of confidence and cockiness. He wanted to distract himself from his thoughs and he was more then willing to fight Grimmjow. But just then, a knock came to the door. Ichigo rushed to the door and swung it open.

"Ah, Ichigo-dono, Halibel-sama wishes for you to wait in her room. She is bringing your father to have a chat with you." Sung-son looked over at Grimmjow and nodded in a bow of recognition.

"Oh, Okay yeah, lets go to Tia's room." Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow. "Sorry bud, lets pick this up latter, yeah?" With that Ichigo left the room with Sung-son close behind. Very little conversation went on between the two, Ichigo was more excited about seeing his father again, and Sung-son rarely talked out of the three girls that follow Halibel around like lost little animals. When they got to Halibel's room Sung-son started making tea, enough for three. Ichigo took his seat at the table and waited patiently.

Halibel swiftly moved through Los notches avoiding popular areas were most arrancars hung out, she also avoided going passed the door that led to Aizen's throne room and his quarters. Isshin followed close behind not falling behind, but right on her heels. They rounded corners and ran down long dark corridors, a couple of times they almost ran into other espadas, like Nnoitra, or Barragan. Running into any of those two would end in disaster weather they won or lost. Finally they got to Halibel's door and Halibel grabbed the handle. She waited a few moments until she opened it fully.

"Kisuke, How did it go? Why are you back so soon? Where is Ichigo and Isshin?" Renji bombarded Urahara with questions.

"Renji calm down. Isshin decided to stay behind and continue his search for Ichigo on his own. I trusted his judgment and we will have to wait and see what happens when he comes back." Kisuke brought out his fan to hid his doubts. Someone was able to see his worry though and pat his back in a comforting way.

"Well it's like he said Renji. All we can do is wait. Why don't you go help Ururu and Jinta clean." Renji nodded his head and left the small living room. Yoruichi continued her comforting pats on the back. "Don't worry about it so much. Ichigo is strong and his father is strong since his got his powers back. You have nothing to worry about, he wouldn't tell you to leave unless he was certain he could come back. He's not Ichigo he thinks about what he dose before he dose it." Kisuke nodded weakly and rested his head on her shoulder. She brought her arms about him in a hugging motion. He cuddled in closer and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Yoruichi, I knew you would help me feel better. You always do." Yoruichi smiled and hugged him closer.

"Alright that's enough of that. Lets go fight. I mean are blood is all pumping what better time to do it?" She kicked his back and sent him flying to the secret entrance. Kisuke started to laugh.

"yeah... lets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw a UraYoru Because they are so cute together. thank you all for reading Hope you like it. And don't forget to Review :P And like always have a good one. Bye Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright onto the sixteenth chapter. I would like to thank my proofreader laslobos for sticking with me and continuing to be my proofreader. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. Alright I do hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading.

"Ichigo!" Isshin ran into the room and grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "Oh my son, you look so different. NOT IN A BAD WAY!" Isshin quickly said. Ichigo simply chuckled at his father's antics.

"Dad it's fine I didn't take it like that anyway. What are you doing here anyway?" Ichigo asked. Isshin let go of his son's shoulders and his facial expectation changed.

"Ichigo. Do you want to stay here? Is this your choice? What about the others?" Ichigo was taken aback he has only seen his father in his serous mood like three times in his whole life. One being the moment his mother died.

Ichigo looked around the room and at the others with him, he smiled.

"Yes father I want to stay. this was my choice and my friends wanted to come here on there own free will. Even though I told them not to, but they insisted." Isshin smiled too.

"Well you should be happy you have such good friends."

Ichigo groaned as he was awoken by bickering and laughter. His father has been with them for less then a week and he already treated Tia like she was his daughter and that angered Apache to no end. Every time Isshin would go in for a hug or even talk to Tia Apache would get really protective and fight Isshin off. Needless to say it was aggravating Ichigo to no end.

His Father on the other hand, found the situation to be quite hilarious. He loved to piss off Tia's fractions, he loved how each of them reacted different but at the same time completely alike. At the moment he was fighting, or rather laughing at, Apache. Ichigo saw what was to come, Apache would snap and rush at his father and try to hurt him... or worse. and Ichigo would have to hold her back and wait for her to ether calm down or make Isshin leave the room. Which is something Ichigo was not in the mood for.

So instead he just let it unfold and wait for the fight of There lives. Apache was instructed by Tia not to hurt Isshin but she looses her cool way to fast for anyone's liking. And just as Ichigo predicted Apache threw a punch at Isshin's face causing him to go flying with blood streaming out of his nose. He was flung to the other side of the room and was laying there shacking and in pain. He sat up holding his bleeding nose, and had a big grin on his face.

"Oh wow you're pretty strong. I am not as strong as my new daughter but you keep on practicing and maybe one day you will."

"DON"T COMPARE APACHE TO LADY HALIBEL!" Mila-Rose yelled holding up her fist. that is when Ichigo lost it. He couldn't help but laugh at how well his father coped with the news of him staying here, and now he's calling Tia his daughter and seems to be proud of it. 'But I guess that's dad.' Ichigo thought. 'Always the wired one.' Halibel chose that moment to enter the room followed by Grimmjow.

"Come on Ichigo get your pansy ass up, were going to fight some more." Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo just rolled his eyes. Grimmjow has already met Isshin and they got along, with Grimmjow saying stuff like. "Why aren't you this high strung and active? Why don't you smile like your dad. HE raised YOU?"

"Damn it Grimmjow couldn't you just leave me alone for a day I got stuff I have to do today." Ichigo sat at the kitchen table.

"Ichigo!" Isshin gasped. "Are you turning down a fight? Honestly you could be so rude sometimes. You got to get up and respond with a cocky remark and fight him until your both out of breath and laying on the ground exhausted."

"Before you two get into it, I have something important to say." Halibel said while closing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest. "I think Aizen is getting suspicious. He has been walking around in my domain for sometime now just waiting for one of use to slip up and reveal Isshin is here. I think it is time for you to go home. You have been here longer than you should have. Say good bye and I will make a portal."

"Why don't you guys come with? I want to introduce you to my other daughters. Yuzu and Karin, they would be so happy to meet there new older sister." Isshin said while getting up off the floor.

Halibel was shocked, to say the least, this man is not ordinary man. What type of shinigami would be willing to introduce his two normal human children to a hollow... An espada. The third espada at that. "We would have to ask Aizen to give use permission to go to the human world. And it would be suspicious if Ichigo asked to go to his home town. Aizen would make use bring someone he trusts to keep a eye on use. No I apologize Isshin but it wouldn't work."

"Well... Who do you think he would send with use?"

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow suddenly said. "that Emocar is such a kiss ass Aizen would most definitely pick him. And trust me you don't want him breathing down your neck. Remember when I went to the human world the first time and beat you to a pulp?" Grimmjow pointed at Ichigo. "When I came back here he was assigned to watch my every move to make sure I didn't go back. We just ended up fighting every day. God it was annoying. I fucking hate that guy." Grimmjow continued to mutter his dislike for the other espada as Ichigo turned to his dad.

"Sorry dad it wouldn't work. Even if Ulquiorra wasn't the one to watch over use someone much worse would be assigned to. And I also don't want Yuzu or Karin to see me like this. They might get scared."

"Not if we get you guys gigias. And we could sneak you out. Just open up a portal really fast get through it and close it really fast. No one would fined out. We would only be in the world of the living for a short amount of time. Common common." Ichigo looked over at Halibel, they made eye contact for a while until Halibel sighed.

"Well if you want to I guess we could sneak out. But we would need someone to tell Aizen some sort of lie so he doesn't question our absence. I could ask Stark to tell Aizen we went on a mission together. Or Grimmjow, if you're feeling nice you could always help use out." Halibel turned to Grimmjow who only scoffed in return.

"Nah, I think I'll join you guys and go to the human world. That place was fun, I mean it smelt of discussing week humans but it was warm and the sun was real. I want to explore it more." Halibel sighed.

"Fine I'll ask Stark I mean he is the only espada I could think about who would actually help use out."

"YAY! My daughter and son are coming home!" Isshin threw his arms around Ichigo and Halibel bringing them into a tight hug.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go ask Stark..." Halibel pride Isshin's arms off of her and left the room.

"Huh." Grimmjow laughed. "halibel hates going against the rules. Man she must really like you to do it this many times." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and punched Grimmjow on the shoulder.

Moments passed and Halibel showed up again. "Alright he said he would help use out. Let's go." Halibel opened up a garganta and lead Ichigo, Isshin, Grimmjow, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun through it.

"We must rescue Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and chad from Aizen's evil clutches. We will go to Hueco Mundo In three days time and fight Aizen and his band of Misfits and finally put a end this annoying war." Yamamoto said as he stomped his staff on the floor ending the captains meeting.

"Yes finally something to look forward to. I can't wait to fight our way through strong opponents." Kenpachi grinned like a mad man. Toshiro just sighed and left the meeting hall.

"We aren't going there just to fight Captain Zaraki, it is a rescue mission. We must bring Ichigo back to use. He is too strong to let the enemy keep." Sui-Feng said as she too left the meting hall.

"Don't sweat the small details Sui-Feng. We will rescue him and beat all the espadas and Arrancars in our path. And we will bring down Aizen once an for all." Shunsui remarked following her out.

"I would love it if you guys left some alive. Just enough for me to examine them. Do some research on them." Mayuri kurotsuchi licked his lips and his mouth stretched into a wide grin. Ukitake sighed.

"Three days huh? Just three days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... finally. Thank you all so much for reading and I really hope you liked it, and as always have a good one. BYE BYE!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then Onto the seventeenth chapter. I really do hope Y'all like it, I would like to thank my proofreader laslobos for sticking with me and being a good pale. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters so some might have a OOC disease. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

They all stepped out of the garganta and looked around. Grimmjow looked up at the dark sky and closed his eyes letting a smile grace his fetchers. 'It's not sunny but it's still nicer than that shit hole of Hueco Mundo.' Grimmjow thought to himself. 'Reminds me of the last time I was here.'

Ichigo ran off with that pencil neck following soon after. Grimmjow felt something. Something strong in the completely different direction. Grimmjow sniffed the air. 'Smells like shinigami.' Grimmjow sonidoed in the direction he smelt and felt them in and in a mater of seconds came face to face with a redheaded shinigami with black tattoos all over his neck and forehead. The little shinigami next to him looked somewhat familiar, she had big purple eyes and big black fluffy hair.

"Espada!" The redhead yelled. "I know you have Ichigo, I demand you give him back to use in one piece!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. 'Wait a moment...' Grimmjow thought. 'This works out perfectly, I can tell them that Ichigo was brought to Hueco Mundo Against his will and Ichigo will be saved in the proceed. That would put a damper on Aizen's big plans.' Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah that's right. We have Ichigo. What are you gonna do if I don't bring him back to you? We forced Ichigo to merge with his Hollow. Even if you get him back you might not like what you see there red?" Grimmjow laughed maniacally. Renji took out his sword and rushed at the Espada.

"I knew Ichigo didn't go on his own free will. I knew he wasn't that stupid." grimmjow took out his sword just in time to block Renji's first blow but didn't expect his tricky sword to detach and slice at his back. Grimmjow hollered in pain and kicked Renji in the side of the ribs. When he saw that the redhead was flying away and not rushing back at him he lowered his guard and cradled his back wound, only to have a surprise attacker from the front. The black haired shinigami slashed at his face and followed with a quick kick to his stomach.

"That's what you get for shoving your hand in my gut!" The women yelled. 'Right. that's how I know her.' grimmjow was flying at top speed to the ground below. He quickly recovered and flipped around and pushed up into the air and kicked the midget shinigami sending her flying to her friend. She landed on top of him and grimmjow floated down to there level.

"And actually, just to let you know, Aizen has big plans coming up and Ichigo would most defiantly not approve. He's being played you see? If you want to save him you are going to have to do it before next year. Ichigo is an idiot, he needs saving." Renji looked up at Grimmjow with confusion in his eyes.

"Why are you telling use this? This might be some sort of a trick." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you this because believe it or not that damn IDIOT got me to be friends with him and I don't want him to suffer GOT IT?!" Grimmjow yelled losing his temper. "So if you FUCKING save him then I'll be happy. But even if I tell him of Aizen's plans he would think he still has to stay on his side just to protect his friend. You see that was part of the agreement. That's how you all got out of Hueco Mundo alive. So go tell your commander or something and rescue the Idiot before Aizen carries out his plan."

Grimmjow sighed. 'There was still no sine of the Soul Society and It has been a while. I hope they believe me or shit is going to get real.' He looked back down at Ichigo and followed him with Halibel and every one else.

Ichigo walked to Kisuke's house with his father in the lead, Tia right next to him and the rest not to far behind. They made there way down the road a through a ally way. They didn't want to use sonido or flash step so no one could fined them so they walked and sneaked around just in case soul society is watching or looking out for them.

"I called Kisuke so he is expecting use." Isshin said as they neared the shop. just as they saw Kisuke's shop the door flew open with Kisuke standing there. Kisuke had his fan covering his face and was waving.

"Come in Come in. Sit in the living room and drink some tea Tessai has made. The gigais are almost done, just make your selves at home while I finish them up." Kisuke pushed them all in to the living room and sat every one down. "Isshin your gigai is waiting for you in the next room when you want it go get it." Isshin smiled and walked with Kisuke to the other room to retrieve it leaving the others alone.

"This place is small." Grimmjow grumbled. Halibel nodded her head in agreement, as Ichigo sighed and began drinking his tea in silence.

"We could always make it bigger." Apache held up her hand and pointed it to the wall. Her hand began to glow red, ready to send off a Cero. Ichigo ran up and grabbed her hand.

"No, No, No. We aren't doing that. It's small but cozy just put up with it for a little while longer got it?" Apache scoffed and sat back down reaching for her cup of tea.

"Ichigo you look so different, can I touch your mask? Please?" Kisuke came bargain in the room.

"WHAT NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ichigo screamed backing up from the man.

"Aw your no fun Ichigo." Kisuke sat at the table in defeat. "Well no matter, I have finished the gigais. They are all waiting in the next room." Kisuke pointed to the room Ichigo's father was in. They all got up and went in the direction of the room. Once they got in they were greeted with gigais that looked exactly like them but with really odd clothing on. Ichigo sighed and got into his gigai. Halibel watched him and went for hers putting it on successfully.

"This feels tight and uncomfortable." She muttered under her breath.

"Oh god your right. this is annoying as hell. How long do we have to stay in them?" Grimmjow complained.

"Just as long as we are here. Should only be a day." Ichigo replied. Once they all got into their gigais Ichigo and Isshin said there quick good byes to Kisuke and the three others and went in the direction of Ichigo's home.

Once they got there Isshin stopped at the door. "Alright, just to get this out there but no destroying the house. Also if any one of you lays ha hand on Yuzu or Karin, I wont hold back. I will kill you." Isshin threatened everyone other than Ichigo and entered the house. the others all looked at each other before entering the house cautiously. Yuzu came running out of no were and greeted them with a wide smile and tears to her eyes.

"ICHI-NEE-SAN!" She screamed at hugged her brother will all her strength. "I'v missed you so much!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yuzu did I make you worry?" Yuzu's only response was hugging him tighter.

"See? Daddy said he would bring Ichigo back. Daddy always keeps his promises." Isshin pointed to himself.

"Yeah, just like the time you promised to take use to Disneyland four years ago." Karin said sarcastically while walking down the stairs.

"That was different, an emergency came up is all." Isshin tried to defend himself. Karin just scoffed at looked at the others in there house.

"Who are you guys?"

"My new friends. this is Tia Halibel, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila-Rose, and Cyan Sung-son." Ichigo introduced them. "Every one this is my two sisters Yuzu, and Karin." Yuzu and Karin both bowed.

"would you like some tea?" Yuzu offered.

"Fuck no I don't want tea, get that shit away from me." Grimmjow said while plopping down on the couch. Yuzu frowned and blush a bit out of embarrassment.

"Ignore Grimmjow, he's just a very moody man. I would love some tea Yuzu thank you so much for offering." Halibel bowed slightly. Yuzu's face lifted and she nodded a d ran into the kitchen to make the tea.

"I'll have some too." Apache yelled out to her and sat on the couch as well.

"Yes let us all have some tea." sung-sun said through her sleeve. Ichigo smiled and patted Karin on the head before joining his new friends in the living room. Hours latter and it was super time. Yuzu made a great big feast with roasted duck and stuffed potatoes. Ichigo and them had to eat the food to look human but they ended up throwing up the food Yuzu put so much work into. She of course had no Idea, they all making up stories like. "Oh I'm motion sickness from the long bus ride to get here." Or "I'm allergic." In the end the food went to waist. Soon it was night and every one had to break out futons and have people sleep on the couches. Isshin insisted that Halibel slept in Ichigo's room with him saying.

"You guys are together. Couples sleep together." Yuzu blushed like crazy to this and also insisted. Halibel was laughing to herself while Ichigo was blushing and insisted she didn't have to. But in the end Halibel slept in Ichigo's room cuddling up to him while sleeping. The next morning Isshin and Yuzu were asking Ichigo questions after Questions about if anything happened. Needles to say the visit went quite well, Ichigo told his sisters he has moved out and is living with his girlfriend now, Karin looked skeptical but accepted it after a while.

"Gin!" Aizen called to the darkness. Minutes latter Gin showed up.

"yes Sasuke? Do you need something?" Gin ask with his ever lasting grin still plastered to his face.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that Soul society will be on the move soon. At least that is what my spy says. They should be here in three to two days. I am to assume they are coming for Ichigo. We must not let our plans be ruined by a couple of ants. Prepare the espadas." Aizen commanded while taking a sip of his tea.

"All the espadas? Even Ichigo?" Gin continued to grin.

"Yes. lets test his loyalty shall we? Besides. No matter which side he chooses Ichigo will be the one to take him down. I have seen it."

Halibel opened a garganta and walked through, one by one every one walked in. That is until Grimmjow stopped Ichigo.

"Grimm what?" Ichigo started.

"Listen up Kurosaki. Pretty soon shit is going to go down and it will be intense, and you might have to kill someone, in order to save many others. And if you can't do that. Than you have killed use all." Grimmjow glared daggers at Ichigo before walking into the garganta. Ichigo just stared at the garganta with confusion before walking in. that's when he herd.

"ICHIGO, WAIT!" when he turned around he saw Rukia running at the garganta reaching out to him just before it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay fun times, and sad times. Alright who is this him Aizen is referring to? well stay toned and you will get your answer. Until next time. And as always have a good one. BYE BYE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Mikiolip here with another chapter of Hueco Mundo. I would like to thank laslobos for being my proofreader, and to every one who has been so nice and supportive in the reviews you guys bring me life. I do not own bleach or any of the characters. Enjoy the chapter.

"Sir, We are ready to move on your command." A seated officer addressed the head captain. Yamamoto nodded his head and stomped his cane against the hard floors.

"We head out at once. Once every one is at the gate and ready to move we will head out and force Ichigo back on our side and win this war once and for all." Kenpachi was the first to leave, sporting a feral grin on his face. The other captains followed suite and ordered all there best fighters to go to Hueco Mundo.

"Yes finally we are getting Ichigo back. I cannot wait to see the long on his face when we come to save him. He's gonna be so happy!" Renji nearly jumped for joy, he looked over at Rukia expecting her to share in his excitement but saw a troubled look on her face. When he asked what was wrong she didn't look at him, she didn't even take notice he was talking to her. Only when he snapped his fingers in front of her face did she look up at him.

"W-what?"

"Jeez Rukia whats your problem. Didn't you here me? Were going to get Ichigo back. you should be happy with me. Plus we are going back into battle. We are finally going to end this war and everything will be back to the way it was. It's going to be good." Renji put his hands in his sleeves. Rukia sighed.

"Yeah. Just... When you see Ichigo, don't freak out okay? I mean... He might look different." Flash backs of seeing Ichigo walk into a garganta behind the blue monster flashed through her memories. She remembered the hollow mask on the side of his face, the outfit he wore, how he simply walked in the garganta without being dragged like he wanted to go with them. "He might look different is all I'm saying."

Renji rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the head of the crowd when a commotion broke out. Yamamoto was saying something but Renji and Rukia were to far back to here the words exactly. All of a sudden Captain Kurotsuchi clicked a device and a black Inky looking portal stretched open and the group of Shinigamis started to run through it with all the captains in the lead. 'This is it.' Renji thought as he ran. 'I'm going to get Ichigo back. And when this stupid fiasco is over, I'm going to tell him. Tell him how I feel.'

Aizen was sitting at the head of the table when all the Espadas entered the room. Once all of them took there seats he began. "As some of you may know, Soul Society is coming to Hueco Mundo to finally finish this little war. They wish to defeat me and force Ichigo to join there side once again. Now Ichigo." Aizen turned to his number Zero Espada. "I am giving you a choice right now. Ether you stay with use... Or you betray use and join them." Ichigo opened his mouth but closed it right away, thinking carefully about his choices. "And if you don't mind, I would rather you answer that now instead of when you are on the battle field."

"Of course I am going to stay on your side. When you there real plans I have already decided and I am not changing my mind. I am going to fight with you, and the rest of the Espadas, Aizen." Ichigo said with determination in his eyes. Aizen smiled and took a slow sip of his tea.

"Now that, that is out of the way. Soul Society will be here in less than an hour. Prepare for battle. You are all dismiss..." As the espadas began to leave the room one by one, Aizen spoke up again. "But if Aaroniero, Szayel, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra could please stay behind I would like to have a discussion with you four." The four turned to each other with questioning eyes but obeyed and took there seats at the table.

"I would love to here what this little get together is about, so I can return to my studies right away." Szayel flipped his locks out of the way of his eyes.

"It's about our newest recruits. Do you think they are strong enough to head off into the battle field, fight along side our brothers and sister, and fight against their old friends?" Aizen looked at the four. Aaroniero was to first to speck up.

"Yasutora is strong for a human, the powers he possesses have progressed much since the last time you have seen him. I have no doubt in my minds that he will be capable to fight and survive against our intruders." Aaroniero said in his two very distinctive voices, as the bubbles floated around in the tube of a head. Aizen nodded and turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

"And what about Inoue?"

"Inoue has been training with me, as you have requested. And she has gotten much stronger then she originally was. But I do not believe she is capable of fighting old friends as an enemy. Her heart is far to fragile." Aizen took a slow sip from his tea.

"Hmm, I see what you mean. However I doubt she would want to sit back and let her friends fight in a battle she could help out in. We will have to see what she says when we ask her. And what bout you Szayel? Do you think Ishida is strong enough, and would have no problem fighting his old friends?"

Szayel merely scoffed, flipped his hair back and grinned before stating. "Uryu-Chan is a Quincy, though he may not be stronger than an espada, he is more than stronger then a shinigami captain. When I was flipping through Uryu-Chan's memories I took note that he had no friends in Soul Society. In fact he hates all Shinigami. I have no doubt that Uryu-Chan will fit in, in the battle field. Aizen-Sama."

Aizen nodded and turned to Ichigo. "And what about you? Has you have stated before you will be staying on our side. But that would imply you would have to fight against old friends from Soul Society. Even though you have fought most captains before, and at that time you didn't even have Bankai, you might feel incline to hold back when facing them in battle. But Ichigo, if you do this than we have lost. You do not necessarily have to kill them but letting them live and still be able to fight will not do. My main goal in this war is to eliminate the Soul King and take his place. And I need your help for such a task, You are the key to the victory of this battle Ichigo."

"Then I better get ready." Ichigo said with s cocky smile on his face as he rose from his seat. "I wont disappoint you Aizen." Aizen smiled, closed his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissal manner.

"No, I don't think you will... Ichigo, my number Zero." As the four left Aizen was left to his own thinking until he was interrupted by Tousen.

"Was it so wise to tell Ichigo-San he is the key to victory? What if you do something he doesn't necessarily like and hold that against you?"

"I have confidence in Ichigo. He is more loyal than Ulquiorra and Stark put together, and don't forget. We do have spy's in Soul Society. Yamamoto will not see that one coming, I cannot wait to see the look on his face when every one around him betrays him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo alright sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but that's only because the next chapter will be long and full of fighting. Also, no i am not shipping Chad and Aaroniero, and yes I am shipping Szayel and Uryu. Just to clear that up. Though I am not going to be going into much detail about them. Just going to simply hint at it. So stay tuned and keep reading to find out just what happens. Thank you all so much and like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty onto the next chapter of Hueco Mundo. Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and for liking and following this story. I'm not going to go into much detail about every battle because I am trying to fallow the real story as much as possible during the fights. I am only going to focus on the things I am making up and the changes I make. If you do want to see what happens between the characters battle I don't mention the go and watch the episodes again or read the Chapters. Also thank you laslobos for being my proofreader. hope Y'all enjoy.

Halibel looked around at her companions, friends, and lover. She didn't really want Ichigo to join in on the battle but she couldn't necessarily tell him not to fight. Especially after Aizen was so suspicious of him already. All the Espadas were at the front of the battle lines while the Arrancars were behind them waiting for orders. Aizen himself was at the head of the battle line and was slowly walking to were Yamamoto was waiting for him. Behind Yamamoto was all the Gote 13 captains and all there best fighters. In total Halibel would say there was Three hundred and fifty three of shinigami in Hueco Mundo.

"Aizen, this is your last chance to back down from this and had over Ichigo, and end this war." Yamamoto proclaimed as he stomped his all mighty staff. Aizen smirked and titled his head in a mockingly way of thinking.

"No, Ichigo has decided to stay on our side. and I am going to honer his wishes. Plus he is a Espada now. Do you really want to have a Espada on your side?" Aizen asked. Yamamoto looked over to were Ichigo was standing and shook his head.

"it dose not matter to me we whether he is a hollow, Shinigami, or Human. If he has a good and loyal heart then he is worthy to be on our side."

"Ah, yes Ichigo is a loyal follower of mine. Probably the most loyal Espada I have, I do not intent do just hand him over to you. Ichigo is strong and I will use him to help win this battle." Yamamoto shook his head.

"I see." He quickly took off the top of his shihakusho to revel all the scars he had, and transformed his staff back into his sword. "That is too bad. I would rather not have to fight Ichigo, but I see no other option." Yamamoto engulfed Aizen in a flaming barrier and ordered his men to attack.

Barragan looked at the fiery prison his leader was in and said. "While Aizen-Sama is trapped I will be taking control. Unless someone has a problem with it. Barragan narrowed his eyes to Ichigo and Stark. Stark scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah I really don't care." All of a sudden He got kicked in the back by Lilinette.

"What do you mean, 'Yeah I don't care.' Stop being so lazy you ass." Barragan looked over at Ichigo who was watching a red headed kid with excitement. Barragan snapped his fingers and right away there was a throne made out of Bones being formed behind him.

"Well, lets get this battle started then."

Gin chuckled next to Tousen. "Well now. What should we do? Free Aizen or just have a lil' fun in this war?" Tousen's only response was to charge forward to battle Komamura Sajin. "I guess we'll have some fun then." Gin said as he blocked an attack from Rangiku Matsumoto. "How are ya' doin' my dear?" Rangiku glared daggers at Gin before she tried to kick his side.

Halibel turned to her side and took notice of a little white haired kid trying to get to her, only to be blocked by Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun. "Are you three an Espada or are you Arrancars? If so I do not wish to fight you. i am only after Espadas." the white haired Shinigami said.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE MIDGET?" Apache screamed at him while barring her teeth. Mila-Rose had to hold her back from attacking the white haired brat.

"Apache halibel has yet to give use our orders. Until then I suggest you calm down. Before you get us all in trouble. Look shes watching use." Mila narrowed her eyes to Halibel. Matsumoto so wanted to go to her captains aid, but she was too lost in her blind rage against Gin to do so. She returned her attention back to Gin as he sent an attack her way.

A balled man with red make up on the side of his eyes, and another man with black hair and red and yellow feathers on the right side of his eye, came to the white haired mans aid.

"Yamichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame. What do you think you are doing here?" The white haired kid asked the two men.

"Well, our captain didn't want use getting in the way of his fight against that tall lankly Espada. Then we saw you and decided to see if you needed any help." Yumichika said while flipping his hair back.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED HELP? I AM A CAPTAIN. I AM FAR STRONGER THAN YOU ARE!" The white haired kid screamed at the two loosing his cool.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Yumichika didn't mean that. He simply means we will take care of these girls while you go after that Espada up there." Ikkaku pointed to Halibel. Hitsugaya nodded his head and went into a fighting stance ready to move.

"Do you really think we would just let you go after Halibel-Sama? Why you idiotic little men have another thing coming." Sung-Sun said through her shirt sleeve. She was about to attack the three when Halibel stopped her.

"It's alright girls. I want to see what a Captain is made of. Let him through." Sung-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose all bowed and in unison said. "Yes halibel-Sama." Hitsugaya took the opportunity to flash step past them and re appear in front of Halibel.

Barragan looked over to his side and saw a little Shinigami approaching them. He snapped his fingers and Ggio Vega appeared in front of him kneeling. "Yes your Majesty?" Barragan looked at the Shinigami approaching them and nudged his head in her direction. Ggio nodded his head and sonidoed to appear right in front of her blocking her way.

"Get out of my way. Weakling I am after the Espada." She demanded trying to get around him, only to have him block her way each time.

"I'm sorry But his majesty Barragan-Sama is saving his energy for a real opponent. Like that guy over there." Ggio pointed to Yamamoto. "But I wouldn't mind playing with ya for a bit. So lets play." Ggio took out his Zanpakuto and slashed at her, only to have her dodged and move away. He followed her and they commenced in their battle. Barragan looked over at Halibel and her fractions, Mila-Rose, Apache, and Sung-sun weren't doing to well. So he summoned Charlotte Chuhlhourne.

"yes Barragan-Sama?" He cooed and bowed.

"Go fight one of those guys fighting Halibel's Fractions. Charlotte nodded his head and said.

"I will not make you regret this decision your Majesty." Charlotte sonidoed to were Yumichika and Ikkaku was fighting and ran into Yumichika knocking him over and sending him flying through the sands.

"What the hell Charlotte I was just about to hit that guy. God you always get in the way." Apache glared at him.

"Well I am sorry I'm just following orders. Now if you will excuse me." Charlotte sonidoed to Yamichika and began to battle him.

Barragan looked over all the battles that were commencing around him and wondered when he should join in, just as that thought occurred he felt Ichigo go into release state. He looked over to the orange haired brat and saw who he was fighting. Ichigo was fighting against Yammy. 'What the fuck is that idiot doing? We are in a middle of a war. I know he was talking about fighting Ichigo to get his spot back, but right now was not the time for this! I can't have ether one of them killing the other. They are both strong fighters. As much as I hate to admit it.' Barragan stood up and was about to go intervene when a spiky haired Shinigami with bells at the end of his hair interrupted the battle.

"God Ichigo you look awesome. I really want to fight you again." Barragan over heard the Shinigami say.

"Kenpachi, I thought you were fighting Nnoitra!" Ichigo called back to the Shinigami now known as Kenpachi.

"Yeah I took care of that Wired beetle man. It freaked me out when he grew extra hands, but it made the battle that much more enjoyable. So whats going on over here I thought You were on there side." Ichigo sighed and looked over to Yammy who was in his release form as well.

"Yeah I am but this guy just hates me because I took his spot at being number zero. I guess he thought he could take me out while I was distracted or something, I don't know."

Kenpachi chuckled, picked up Ichigo and threw him in the direction of Renji. "Know then why don't you and I have some fun, hmm?"

"You look pretty beat up. Do you truly believe you can handle this monster on your own? I know you did just get out of a battle with the fifth, if I am remembering correctly." A new Shinigami popped up next to Kenpachi. The new Shinigami had a white cape on and on the back it read "6". 'He must be the Sixth captain.' Barragan thought to himself.

"Butt out of this Kuchiki Byakuya. I like fighting on my own, besides you just fought against the seventh right? And you also fought with your sister against the ninth. You're probably very tired by now. You should go rest with a blanket and tea, or something. Leave me alone to fight." Kenpachi pushed forward and began to fight the tenth, although Byakuya didn't take his advice, instead he fought with him against Yammy. The whole while Kenpachi was complaining. Barragan looked to his left and noticed a pink little Shinigami fighting almost every Arrancar there was and was wining. She was holding her own against Rudbornn Chelute, Findorr Caluis, Tesla lindocruz, Choe Neng Poww and Abirama Redder. Barragan was impressed, so much so that he wanted to stop their battle just so he could fight the little pink thing. It looked like she wasn't even trying, she was just dancing with her Zanpakuto and taunting them foreword. Which they fell for, obviously falling for her trap.

He watched as she knocked each one out with a single blow. At this point if Barragan didn't do something they were going to lose the battle. By this pink little thing alone. Barragan smashed his bone throne, took out his ax and slowly walked over to the pink little Shinigami. She turned towards him and she suddenly started to smile brightly at him.

"Hiya you must be Barragan-Chan. That guy kept on talking about cha." The pink little girl pointed to Poww. "Apparently you are the second Espada, right? My name is Yachiru Kusajishi, I am the lieutenant of the eleventh squad. It's a pleasure to mea'ch you." Barragan cocked an eye brow. 'I think i'm going to have fun fighting this... Yachiru.'

Szayel looked over the possible candidates who would be fitting to fight him. Uryu was next to him in his usual Quincy outfits. He didn't accept any garments Szayel gave to him saying "I am a Quincy I shall only were Quincy outfits. Especially during a battle." Szayel just sighed a small smile came to his face. 'Uryu was so cute when he was being stubborn.' Szayel looked over the Shinigami once again. He saw Nnoitra fighting against a muscular man who was way out of Nnoitra's league of strength. He also saw the red haired brat he fought when Uryu and his little friends came to save Orihime-Chan.

Szayel confuted to scan the area and saw a lot of different, and wired looking Shinigami. One looked like a buffoon. He had blue lion main hair, with white make up all on his face. 'Yeah I'm not going to fight someone who is going to wast my time.' Szayel thought as we continued to look at all the shinigami. Finally his eyes landed on someone who he wouldn't mind fighting. This one looked like he would fall for all his little traps and Szayel would win for sure. This man had long white hair and his Shinigami captain's cape read "13". At the moment he was fighting against Lilinette. Though it looked more like he was playing with her. He looked intelligent but not by much. 'I think it will be fun to fight him.' Szayel thought as he advanced to captain. before he continued however he decided to get information first.

"Uryu. Do you happen to know this ones name?" Uryu turned to Szayel and looked to were he was pointing.

"Uh. Yes, he is the captain of the thirteenth squad, Jushiro Ukitake. he specializes in kidos, if I am remembering correctly." Uryu said while he pushed up his glasses.

"Kido, huh? Alright thank you my little Uryu-Chan." Szayel walked over to the white haired man. But it would seem fate had other plans for Szayel, as the blue haired man he noticed before was suddenly right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I had some bad writers block. Also sorry for the implied Ishida/Szayel. I just really like that paring and there needs to be more of it. Next chapter is going to have more fighting I swear. thank you all so much for reading/liking this chapter. Please feel free to review just no flames please. Thank you once again and as always. Have a good one. BYE BYE!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man twenty chapters. That a lot for someone like me to wright and be committed to. Thank you all so much for supporting and egging me on with awesome reviews and liking this story we are getting so close to the end of the story I'm almost sad to be finishing it. :'( I did not make up any of the characters all rights go to Tite Kubo. I would like to thank laslobos for being my proofreader, and all of you readers for sticking with this story. Enjoy the chapter.

"Hello there. You are Szayel Aporro Granz, yes? My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi. I think it would be most entertaining to have a battle against you." Mayuri grinned with his big obnoxious yellow teeth showing.

"How is it that you know my name...? Oh yes that Shinigami named... Renji must have spread the word about my excellence around Soul Society. Well Kurotsuchi I hate to disappoint you, however I have my eyes set on another Shinigami at the moment. But If you wait for a little while, after I am done with Ukitake, I think I would enjoy taking apart that grotesque visage you have." Szayel waved Mayuri off and began walking over to Ukitake. However Mayuri one again blocked his bath.

"I'm afraid I'm not a passionate man. I do not wish to wait around until you are finished with Ukitake-San. If you so desire to fight him, then you must get through me fist." Mayuri took out his Zanpakuto and held it between his thumb and four finger, like it was a peace of trash. Mayuri cocked his head to the side as he examined Szayel with his golden eyes.

"Don't underestimate him." Uryu placed his hand on Szayel's shoulder. Szayel looked over at Uryu. "He was the one that put those little micro cameras in me, the ones we took out. I fought him once in Soul Society, he was the last Shinigami I fought." Szayel's face shifted into a scowl, he turned to Mayuri.

"So your the one that made Uryu-Chan loos his Quincy powers momentarily. Well, I guess I should show you my appreciation." Szayel turned to Uryu. "Would you like to help me fight him, Uryu-Chan? I couldn't only guess how mad you are that he was spying on you. I wouldn't mind fighting alongside you." Szayel draped his arm around Uryu. Uryu only smiled and pushed his glasses up.

Barragan dogged an attack from Yachiru and sonidoed right behind her. He was about to place his hand on her back when she flash stepped out of the way in time. He was about to move again until Ggio Vega showed up at his feet once again. Barragan looked down at him.

"I'm sorry your majesty, she was just too strong." Came his raspy voice before he passed out. Barragan knelt down to inspect the body. Ggio was still breathing but he needed to get out of the battle field and fast. Barragan picked up Ggio and flicked his wrist. As soon as the Gargantua open and reviled a black bed Barragan threw Ggio in and closed the portal.

"Well, it looks like you care more about your subordinates than you let on." Came the voice of a petite Shinigami that was fighting against Ggio mere minutes ago.

"Look who's talking. You left Ggio alive just so he would distract me long enough for you to move and help out the little pink thing. Am I wrong?" Barragan looked at the scowling women and averted his eyes to her arms that was holding Yachiru. Yachiru began to wiggle in her arms.

"Hey let me go. I was having fun" Yachiru wined, thrashing around even more.

"God will you shut up! I'm trying to help you out. You insufferable little brat." The women yelled.

"Tell me something. Women. Why did you let my fraction live? The power you poses you could have easily killed him. Could it be that my little Ggio has grown on you?" Barragan teased.

"WHAT?! NO! what are you even talking about. I just needed him to distract you!" The women quickly defended her self. "And my name is not women. It is Sui-Feng. Espada." Sui-Feng said once she calmed down. Barragan smirked. He sonidoed right behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she flash stepped away, she turned to him and her eyes widened even further as she looked down at her limp arm. it looked like she was trying to move it but the arm was not cooperating. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ARM, ESPADA?!" Sui-Feng yelled to the top of her lungs. Barragan chuckled and once again appeared behind her.

"My name is not espada." He reached out for her head but she moved away in time. 'Good it would have been boring if I caught her so quickly.' Barragan thought. He stood up and said. "It's Barragan Louisenbairn, Espada number two... Though you could always just call me your Majesty, for I am the king of Los Notches." Sui-Feng quickly flash stepped right in front of him and attempted to kick his head but Barragan caught her foot with ease. Her eyes widened and she shifted her position and tried to kick his face again. He blocked the other foot but in the result he let got of the foot he was holding. She flash stepped away. Barragan was about to attack when he felt Szayel, Halibel, and Stark all release there swords.

"What?" Ichigo asked his eyes widened as he tried to take in all the information Renji just blurted out. "You like me?... Dude... I'm sorry. I uh. I'm not into guys like that." Renji averted his gaze.

"I know, I always knew. I just thought that you should know how I feel. So you see I can't fight you. Please Ichigo." Renji held his hand out to Ichigo. "Please just come back to us. Fight with us. You're on the wrong side, and you know it." Ichigo looked over to Yamamoto.

"I know what he is plotting." Ichigo pointed to Yamamoto. "Aizen told me he was going after my friends and family, something about trying to control me or hes scare of me. I don't know."

Renji looked between Ichigo, Yamamoto, and the fire wall which held Aizen. "H-How did Aizen know that?... Look it doesn't matter what Yamamoto was plotting, I'm sure we could have changed his mind about fearing you. Please Ichigo. I don't want to have to fight you."

"Then join us." Ichigo suggested. Renji backed up with wide eyes.

"No way. I trusted Aizen once before and got burned. I'm not going back on that train. I can't believe it. It's almost like you forgot what he did to Rukia. What that espada did to Rukia and all of us. You have changed Ichigo. When I first saw you with that new look it didn't bother me. I just 'Hey it doesn't matter it's Ichigo, We can always just change him back.' Bu no. It's not just your face that's different. It's your eyes. There's something different about them. Like your not even there anymore. I don't think you will ever come back to us. Not fully anyway. And I'm sorry Ichigo, but I'm going to have to fight you. And end you."

"Renji, what are you talking about. I haven't changed. I'm still me." Renji didn't answer, he simply brought his swords in front of him and swiped his hand across it.

"Roar. Zabimaru!"

Szayel released a bunch of his inky black clone making goo and it splattered all over the place. It hit every one in a One Hundred radius, which was pretty much every one. All of a sudden clones with very slight changes went rushing at Mayuri with there weapons ready. Mayuri dodged and reflected every attack with ease, but he couldn't take how much he was out numbered. Eventually he was forced to use Bankai.

His Zanpakuto morphed and changed, it took on the form of a giant centipede baby thing. Uryu has seen this, thing before and knew how to properly handle it. But he guessed Mayuri has made some modifications to his Bankai. Szayel wrapped a protective arm around Uryu's waist.

"Do not worry, my little Uryu-Chan. With your help and all these clones we will be able to defeat this... Thing, with ease." Uryu sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"Well I would hope so. I do not care for... That scientist." Szayel chuckled and released Uryu to continue his attacks. Uryu took a few steps back and accidentally walked on Szayel's Inky black goo. A few seconds latter and a exact replica of Uryu formed. The clone went strait for Mayuri with every thing it got. Uryu decided to follow his clones lead and began attacking the mad Shinigami scientist.

Szayel's butterfly, cocoon, thing inched closer to Mayuri and as quick as a cat engulfed his body and began to pulse as it eat Mayuri. After what seemed like an eternity it released the scientist and Mayuri fell to the ground in a clear mucus. Uryu has seen Szayel's release form before but he never knew what the wired cocoon looking things were for.

One of the cocoons near Szayel's head engorged then popped with a small cute doll of Mayuri fell in his hand. Szayel looked over the doll real fast before he twisted the top off. inside contained little jelly bean looking things with words on them. Szayel took one of the jelly beans that said Achilles on it. He smashed it between his thumb and four fingers, Mayuri screamed out in pain and fell to the ground clutching the back of his ankle. He glared up at Szayel and reached in his sleeve. Mayuri took out a small vile and was about t drink it when Szayel smashed another jelly bean between his fingers and Mayuri's hand released the vile letting it smash to the ground.

"Well it was fun. Kurotsuchi, However I grow tedious of our little battle so I think I will finish this quickly." Szayel rustled around in the little voodoo doll and pulled out a organ that was quite vital. The heart. He smashed it between his fingers and Mayuri's eyes widened and his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground. Szayel dropped the little doll and began to stomp on it. Over and over until Mayuri was no longer recognizable, the was a pool of blood under the smashed body and the grotesque monster in the background deformed and disintegrated as its master died.

Nemu who was watching the whole thing happen stopped functioning as well and fell to her death. Uryu wasn't to pleased with the death of Nemu but that couldn't be help. She was the creation of Mayuri, just a puppet.

"Well should we join in on another battle? The one I wanted to fight seems to be fighting with Stark at the moment. Losing but still fighting. His friend is doing much better I must say." Uryu looked over to Szayel then looked at Ukitake, Shunsui, and Stark all fighting fearlessly. He looked around at every ones battles. Ichigo was fighting against Renji, Barragan was fighting the second captain, and wining. He continued to look around and figured every one was holding there own. 'Were wining.' Uryu thought to himself. 'Sure we lost the ninth and seventh, also the tenth doesn't look to be holding his own very well. But we are winning. Plus Ichigo isn't really trying, and we also have a couple more Arrancars waiting behind just encase we need them. Plus Orihime healing every one who needs it, and Chad's new and improved moves taking out almost every Shinigami, We will win.'

Ichigo dogged another one of Renji's attacks before he thought. 'Okay enough is enough.' Ichigo took out his sword and released Getsuga Tensho at Renji. Renji's eyes widened and he tried to block but was flung backwards instead. He was covered in cut's and browses. He slowly got to his feat and charged at Ichigo again. Rage was clouding his judgement and he miscalculated his next attack. He swung his sword down at Ichigo, However Ichigo dodged and landed a swift kick to his ribs. He went flying again however Ichigo appeared right beside him and punched him in the air.

Ichigo jumped up and landed a final attack on Renji sending him flying to the ground. Renji landed in the sands heard and was not moving. Ichigo looked around and saw that Halibel was trapped in a ice prison. He aimed a Cero in her direction and released it. Once it landed on the Ice prison steam covered her and she shot out of it and trust her sword in the ice captains torso. Toshiro couched up blood and his eyes slowly closed. She took out her sword and looked over at Ichigo with a smile.

Ichigo however was staring at Toshiro's dying body falling to the ground fast. He looked away and watched every one else battles. Mayuri dead, Toshiro dead, Renji seriously wounded, Aaroniero dead, Yammy dead, Zommari dead. Every one he knew was fighting against each other. Even though he knew Soul Society was much darker than he though, he still had some friends in there. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts has he felt a very powerful enemy behind him. He turned to see Yamamoto.

Halibel watched as Ichigo talked to the old man, she was about to head over to hi when a dark haired, short Shinigami stood in her way. "Do you need something?" Halibel asked the Shinigami.

"I have come to defeat you Espada. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I will defeat you and end this war." Halibel cocked an eye brow and put her sword away. Rukia eyes her with suspicion. She failed to notice when Halibel Shot a quick Cero her way. She only noticed a fraction of a second before it hit her square in the face. She went tumbling to the ground with no head. She landed right next to The ice captain, Halibel looked over to her Fractions and saw that they created Ayon. Halibel wasn't a fan of the monster they made together, but she had t admit it was strong and did the job. It defeated the ones they were fighting and was moving on to a new opponent. It stopped while it was passing Halibel and looked at her. It rushed over to her and wrapped its arms around Halibel, and started to nuzzle her. Halibel looked over at her three fractions with annoyance.

"Sorry Halibel-Sama, Ayon really likes you." Apache sonidoed over to Ayon and wiped its head. "Go back to killing you annoying thing!" She yelled at it. However it didn't stop nuzzling and hugging Halibel, instead it held on tighter. Halibel sighed and sonidoed out of its grasps. She pointed to the two captains that took down Yammy.

"Take care of them." She ordered. Ayon nodded and made a bee line for the two captains.

"Captain Yamamoto." Ichigo eyed the head captain down. "If you wouldn't mind releasing Aizen from his... Prison, we can continue and finish this pointless battle."

"So then you agree with me. This battle is pointless. Look around use Ichigo. Every one you know is ether dead or dying. Lets just put an end to this battle. Come back over to our side, Ichigo-San." Yamamoto placed his hand over his heart. "We have hearts Ichigo, they do not." He gestured to the hollows. Ichigo looked over to Tia and saw a monster hugging her. From the spiritual powers radiating off of it Ichigo guessed Tia's fractions made it. Ichigo smiled.

"They have more heart than you could ever. You may pretend to care for your subordinates, But you don't really. If they disobey you even a little, even for good reasons, you don't care. You just cut them down and kill them on the spot. No trials, not letting them defend themselves, nothing. And I don't want to be on the same team with a monster like you." Yamamoto frowned.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Ichigo. However I'm afraid I simply can't allow you stay alive... Or what ever you call this." Yamamoto gestured to Ichigo. "So prepare your self Ichigo. For I do not plan on going easy." Yamamoto's spiritual power sky rocketed and flames burst from his sword, hurling towards Ichigo. Ichigo released Getsuga Tensho to block most of the attack, however some flames got through and burned him badly. Ichigo quickly sonidoed right behind Yamamoto and was about to Release another Getsuga Tensho, when Yamamoto's flames came rushing towards him again. 'Oh god, I can't doge it.' Ichigo thought to himself and brought up his arms to block most of the attack. However the flames never reached him.

"What the." Ichigo looked up to see a black wing covering his whole body. The wing was completely scorched and was falling apart. Ichigo followed the wing until he came face to face with Ulquiorra Shiffer.

"It would appear you need my assistance." Ulquiorra's face looked different. the usual green tear streaks were now completely black and looked like a water fall. He had fur instead of pants and he had bat wings and a long sharp tail. The wing that got scorched was now fully healed and ready to go another round. Ichigo smirked.

"Well then lets have some fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify this fan fiction took place before Renji and Uryu got caught in the voodoo doll thing. so Mayuri didn't see it and there for wasn't prepare for it. So there ya have it, every one is fighting, every one is dying and this Fan Fiction is almost over. Wooo Ichigo and Ulquiorra is teaming uuuuuuup. I have been waiting to wright this seance for quite some time. I really liked Ichigo's and Ulquiorra's battle that I just had to wright them fighting side by side. Anyway, I wounder what Aizen is doing in the fire wall trap. Probably roasting marshmallows. I think Ayon would really like Halibel and show its affections for her a lot. I mean it is created by her fractions, and its apparent they really like her. So review let me know what you though. And as always have a good one. BYE BYE!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy baloney, 21 chapters are up. this is the last chapter. unless I do a epilogue but that will be just smut between Ichigo and Halibel. But I highly doubt I will. Only if people really want me to, So yeah I do hope you all like this chapter and review positive, I would like to thank laslobos for being my proofreader, and to all of you for liking this Fan fiction and for reading it. All rights to the characters goes to Tite Kubo. I hope Y'all enjoy the chapter.

Yamamoto looked between Ichigo and the new Espada that showed up. "It does not matter how many Espadas you join up with during our battle. You shall not win against me." Ichigo stood up, and held out his sword. He muttered a few words but Yamamoto couldn't make them out. All of a sudden Ichigo was surrounded in blackish red reiatsu, and when the reiatsu cleared Ichigo stood tall with his whit mask completely covering his face. He had red fur around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Yamamoto. I am giving you one last warning before I continue." Ichigo warned. Yamamoto drew his sword and charged at Ichigo and the new comer. The espada's wings expanded and he took to the air, Ichigo caught Yamamoto's Zanpakuto and pointed his horns in his direction. A red ball of energy formed and blasted at Yamamoto. He however released his sword and jumped out of the way.

However by doing so a few weaker Shinigami got in the line of fire and are now completely dust. Yamamoto sensed another ray of energy being thrown his way. He jumped out of the way, of a blackish green Cero spear. Yamamoto say the other Espada out of the corner of his eye and dodged his attack. How ever he jumped right in the way of the Espadas tail knocking him down towards the ground right to Ichigo, who had his Zanpakuto ready to strike. As Yamamoto neared, Ichigo swung his sword landing a slash across Yamamoto's leg and arm. When Yamamoto hit the ground he spun around and kicked Ichigo in the gut. As Ichigo went flying Yamamoto used flash step to retrieve his sword.

"This one will be difficult." The black Espada said as he helped Ichigo up.

Ichigo panted before replying. "Yeah, he's the fist division after all. It's going to take a lot more then a few hits, Ulquiorra." The espada now known as Ulquiorra nodded and took off to the sky once again. He circled above waiting for an opening. Yamamoto eyed him carefully while still watching Ichigo. Ichigo's new form is powerful. Much powerful then Yamamoto, thankfully Yamamoto was much more intuitive and though before he acted. 'All I have to do is make a trap and I can get him in Ennetsu Jigoku. Just have to wait for the right moment.' Yamamoto quickly walked to Ichigo in a intimidating way. Knowing Ichigo wouldn't back down, he set a lane mine of Ennetsu and waited for Ichigo to walk on it.

All of a sudden a flash of green and black explosion hit the lane mine Yamamoto set. Yamamoto looked up at Ulquiorra and saw the winged Espada flying down towards him. Yamamoto readied his Zanpakuto, he was so focused on Ulquiorra he failed to notice when Ichigo sonidoed right next to him. When he did notice Ichigo, he had already jammed his Zanpakuto right through his side, just below his ribs. He went to punch Ichigo when he got smacked by Ulquiorra's leg. Yamamoto got slammed to the ground and in the poses Ichigo's sword sliced through him. His head banged on the hard sandy ground and sent waves of pain to shoot through his body, his head was ringing so much he almost missed when Ichigo said.

"Give up Yamamoto, you have failed, almost all of your Shinigami are ether dead or have been defeated. We have won, you have lost." Yamamoto glared up at Ichigo, his eyes stinging with all the blood falling in them. He smut his eyes tight and yelled.

"I will never give up, I will win. Even if I have to sacrifice all my Shinigami. I WILL BRING DOWN ALL THOUS WHO OPPOSE ME!" All around Yamamoto, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra every stopped then and watched on as their leader Yamamoto brought up his Zanpakuto and jammed it in Ichigo's torso.

"You don't care if every single Shinigami gets killed, as long as you take down two or three people who has defied you? You would let all your subordinates die, just for that?!" Ichigo nearly yelled. He took out Yamamoto's Zanpakuto and while his torso healed he looked around. Every one was watching the scene play out, and at Yamamoto's words they looked to each other with disgust. "I'm sorry Yamamoto. But it's time for you to die." Ichigo held up his Zanpakuto and angled it down. He rammed his sword down and pierced Yamamoto's heart.

Ichigo looked around waiting for another Shinigami to attack him out of revenge, but none came. Every one stopped fighting and was just watching Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Ichigo was about to say something when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Good job." Came the voice of Aizen. "Ichigo has brought out the real Yamamoto. The one I saw, the one I didn't want to be ruled under. This is one of the reasons I left. Yamamoto was a cruel, weak, leader. I though you all deserved someone one better. So I talked to him." Aizen spoke loud for every one to hear. "Told him how I felt. He got furious with me and told me to never bring it up again unless I wish to be banished and marked as a traitor. This was when I first saw how he really was. Years later making plans to get you all to band together and be stronger. I'll admit that I did it the wrong way. But in the end Ichigo helped me out a lot. He saved use all. I think we should put an end to this war. Yamamoto is dead and we need a new better leader. And have peace between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society." Aizen finished and released Ichigo's shoulder.

"Well then who do you think should be the head captain, huh Aizen?" Shunsui asked. "Do you think you are the right man for the job?" Aizen shook his head.

"I do not believe I should be the head captain. I am Lord of Hueco Mundo. I can't possibly rule two places." Aizen turned away. "I honestly think it should be someone who we all trust and is a strong capable leader." Aizen looked over to Ulquiorra and whispered something to him. moments later a large Gargantua opened up to Soul Society. "I will leave that up to you all. I do hope we can have peace, As much as I enjoy having my home invaded and have a lot of my men injured, maybe next time we have a disagreement we talk it out like adults."

Very slowly everyone walked into the Gargantua holding the fallen and wounded. Aizen could see in the corner of his eyes Orihime fidgeting, It was obvious she wanted to heal every one. Aizen smiled at her and tilted his head in the direction of the Gargantua. Orihime smiled big and booked it to the portal. Before she could make it in she was stopped by Ulquiorra. "I'll go with you. I still do not trust thous Shinigami." At this point he was already reverted back to his original form. Aizen looked over to Ukitake, for a sign of permission.

"Miss Inoue, I would be happy to let you help out and heal every one, and I don't mind letting this... Espada accompany you, I want peace between the two worlds. And the first step is to accept them, and have access to each others worlds. As long as you stick to our rules while you are here, we will do the same when we go to Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra nodded and followed Orihime in the portal. as every one left Ichigo walked over to Halibel, and they hugged for a while,

"Well that was long and annoying." Halibel said as they let go of each other. Ichigo chuckled and nodded in agreement. He looked around the battle field and noticed Stark and Shunsui talking, Szayel and Ishida hugging, chad was in a conversation with some Arrancar Ichigo didn't know, Sui-Feng was having what looked like an awkward conversation with Barragan, Yachiru was running around still full of energy, and every one else was ether going back to their homes or were just sort of lying around, taking a break. Ichigo wanted to catch up with Kenpachi, Byakuya, or any of his friends from soul society, but he figured he give them time. Byakuya will probably be begging Inoue to bring his sister back to life, and if he did run into Byakuya he would probably want to fight him.

Ichigo turned to Tia. "Lets go home. I'm so tired." Ichigo rubbed sleep from his eyes. Tia smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his torso. They sonidoed back to Los Notches and went to be for much needed rest.

A month has past since the war and everything was going good. Shunsui took over as the new head captain, Momo was rely happy to learn she was right about Aizen and visits him almost every day. Rukia was fully recovered after Orihime healed her and was appointed as the new lieutenant as the 13th division. Renji was also healed but was still at odds with Ichigo, Kenpachi and Grimmjow fought all the time, they became good friends. Yachiru loved treating Grimmjow like a house cat. Giving him cat treats and playing cat games with him. Which Grimmjow was pissed off about. Ichigo found out a few days back that Ukitake was actually a spy for Aizen for a while now. He apparently also saw how bad Yamamoto really was and had enough. So him and Aizen came up with a plan that Ukitake would remain in Soul Society and would tell Aizen any plans they had. Matsumoto became the new captain of the 10th division, and she got together with Gin. Tousen however didn't make it and Aizen knew he wouldn't have wanted to be brought back to life so he didn't let Orihime heal him.

Ichigo was drinking tea with Tia in her room when he heard a knock on the door. Ichigo got up to answer it to fined Aizen. "What can we do you for you Aizen?" Ichigo asked as Aizen walked in.

"Ichigo. It is time you come with me. You and I have a mission." Ichigo cocked an eye brow. "We will be killing the Soul King. And then I will take his place." At Ichigo's shocked expectation Aizen continued. "I have seen into the future when I was tampering with the Hogyoku, you will be the one to take him down, while I take over as the right full King. I'm sorry Ichigo but this is how it must be." Ichigo looked to Tia and then his shoes.

"I-I don't know about this. I can't kill the Soul King. Wouldn't that mess everything up?"

"Not if I take his place. Ichigo the Soul King doesn't care about anyone or anything other than himself. Were was he when we were taking down Yamamoto. He was just sitting up in his throne and watching. A real leader would have helped his comrades in battle." Aizen placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"But we just got peace. Wouldn't that upset every one and put use right back into battle?" Aizen sighed.

"I know its a lot to ask after all that happened. But this needs to happen Ichigo. I need your help on this. Please, if I am in control of every thing imagine how much greater it will be. I will make sure nothing like that ever happens again. Every ones lives will be much better, no more war. It would be a better world." Ichigo thought a few moments more before he looked up at Aizen and nodded his head. Aizen smiled down at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo I finished it. YAY! Now then, I am so sorry for the happy sappy, rushed bad ending, I have no idea how to end things and I'm rely bad at it. I'm sorry if anyone feels ripped off, or just sort of got sacked. I'm rely bad at ending things. Non the less I hope you all liked it. I tried really hard. And if anyone wants me to have a epilogue for Ichigo and Halibel getting it on just ask and I will probably do it, who knows. Thank you all so much for reviewing and licking this story. Good bye to you all. And like always have a good one. BYE BYE!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got some reviews asking for this so here it is. I tried my best. Hopefully every one likes it! Also as a warning I have slight dyslexia.

Ichigo walked back to his room after a long mission he was sent one with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. Ichigo had to break up many fights between them. He was starting to wonder if the only reason he was even put on that mission was to keep them from fighting. So Ichigo was walking back to Tia's room for much needed rest. As he entered the room he half expected to see Tia waiting for him with tea, and smiles. But as he entered the room he didn't see her anywhere and all the lights were off.

"Tia?" Ichigo called out in the dark room. He waited for a few moments before shrugging when he received no answer. Ichigo made his way to the bed room ready to fall down on the nice warm bed and catch up on some sleep. When Ichigo opened up the bed room door he quickly noticed Tia laying on there bed, completely naked. "T-Tia?" Ichigo asked in shock. Tia simply replied with patting the spot next to her on the bed. Ichigo blushed, and moved over to the bed. Tia sat up and began taking off his clothing. Once all his clothing was off Tia gently pulled him closer to the bed and laid him down.

She began kissing his neck and nipping lightly. She started to grind her body up against his waiting for him to loos control and moan out loud. Tia kissed up his jaw and panted a quick kiss to his lips. All of a sudden Ichigo pulled her back down and kissed her passionately. He gently bit her lower lip and when she gasped he plunged his tongue in her mouth. He rolled them over as she was distracted and cupped her left breast messaging it lightly. She moaned in the kiss and Ichigo started to kiss her neck as she panted for air. He moved down kissing her the whole way until he got to her neglected right breast. He sucked on her right nipple and pinched the other at the same time, making her moan loudly.

"I-Ichigo." She panted and pulled him up for another kiss. Ichigo reached around to the night stand and pulled it open, he grabbed a clear bottle and popped the lid open. He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and purred a generous amount of lube in his hand. He quickly slathered it on his member and pumped himself a few times. Ichigo positioned himself near Halibel's opening and looked up at her.

"You ready?" Ichigo asked. Tia smiled and nodded.

"More than you know." She whispered. Ichigo slowly pushed into her. She clenched her eyes shut as he entered her, she bit her lip. Once Ichigo was fully seated in her he waited for her to give the OK for him to move. Moments latter she wiggled her hips giving him the sine to move. Slowly at fist he puled out of her until just the head of his cock was in her, then he thrust back in hitting her sweet spot dead on. Ichigo and Halibel have been together long enough that Ichigo basically memorized where all her pleasure spots were. He pulled back out and plunged back in with enough force to make her scream in pleasure. He kissed and sucked on her neck and he thrust in and out, and as he neared his end, he tweaked and played with her nipples to send her over the edge. She screamed out and her walls clamped around him as she reached her climax. Ichigo soon followed her and hot his seeds deed withing her.

Ichigo slumped next to her after he pulled out of her causing her to whimper from the loss. He panted and tried to catch his breath as his sex high slowly left him. Next to him Tia was slowly making her way under the covers to get some sleep. Ichigo followed her move went under the covers with her, As they lied there nearing sleep Tia leaned over and kissed his cheat. "I love you." Ichigo looked down at her and kissed her swollen lips.

"Love you too. Good night." Ichigo closed his eyes with his arms wrapped around Tia, snuggling her. Tia snuggled back and rested her head on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. (I hope) Alright that is the end, end of this story I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for reading it. And like always, have a good one. BYE BYE!


End file.
